Change the way you kiss me
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Años despues de que Edward dejara a Bella,el peligro vuelve a acecharla.Por lo que Edward tendra que buscarla para protegerla,pero se llevara una gran sopresa al encontrarse con una Bella muy cambiada pero ¿eso hara que cambie lo que siente por ella?
1. New Begining

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito :D**_

Edward POV

A lo largo de la historia, el ser humano ha hecho lo imposible para obtener la inmortalidad. Han deseado tanto el poder vivir por siempre, que han hecho cosas inimaginables para poder obtenerla. Ha sido tanta la ambición del hombre que no se detiene a pensar en la consecuencia que traería el poder obtenerla.

Pero que mejor manera de conocerlas que preguntándomelo a mí. A mí, Edward Cullen, un vampiro de 111 años, que aparentaba tener 17 años. Un hombre encadenado a vivir eternamente sin su familia biológico, sin sus seres queridos, sin poder vivir en su lugar de nacimiento, sin poder disfrutar aquellas cosas que los "mortales" dan por sentado día con día como disfrutar los rayos del sol sobre la piel o comer una suculenta hamburguesa. Pero sobre todas las cosas, sin poder vivir sin el amor de su vida, viviendo una vida sin sentido.

Por más trataba de meterme la idea, de que ella estaba mejor sin mí y de que tenía que olvidarla, día con día, mi alma y mi corazón me decía que tenía que regresar y pedirle perdón, para así vivir juntos todo el tiempo posible. Ambos me decían que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, que si yo lo hubiese querido, hubiese hecho funcionar esa disfuncional relación. Pero por otra parte, mi razón me decía que ella debía de vivir una vida "humana", con sus experiencias humanas y todo lo que fuera lo más humanamente posible, y estaba más que claro que a mi lado, eso no iba a ser posible. No podía arriesgarla, más de lo que ya la había arriesgado, cuando ella se merecía una vida normal, una vida que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese podido llevar, si no hubiese sido por lo que nos paso en su momento. Ella tenía muchas cosas por delante, cosas que vivir y que experimentar, ella apenas tenía 17 años, bueno ahora 21.

Mire por 500 la foto entre mis manos y sonreí tristemente. En la foto aparecíamos Bella y yo acostados en el jardín trasero de la casa, ella acostada con su cabeza recargada en la almohada, leyendo por trigésima vez, su libro favorito, "Cumbres Borrascosas". Mientras tanto, yo estaba recostado sobre su estomago con sus ojos cerrados, oyendo su dulce voz. Nunca supe de la existencia de esta foto, y algunas otras, hasta mucho después que nos mudamos. Y fue, no sé si por suerte o por desagracia, cuando por accidente descubrí a Alice pasándolas a su portátil. Inmediatamente le pedí una copia de cada una, si se que suena masoquista pero no había resistido la tentación.

Además, después de 4 años, era lo único que me quedaba de ella. Los recuerdos, su olor, su textura…todo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Ya basta, no lo soporto!.- entro gritando Rosalie, azotando la puerta. Llego hasta mi reproductor lo apago bruscamente.- Lo siento, Edward. Pero esto es demasiado y no lo puedo tolerar un segundo más. Sé que la amas y que la extrañas con locura, pero TÚ fuiste el que te fuiste, TÚ fuiste quien la dejo ahí tirada en pleno bosque, TÚ…

- ¡Ya lo sé, Rosalie! No me lo tienes que recordar- grite desesperado, sabía que era mala pero esto era cruel.- Crees que no lo sé, YO fui el que estuvo ahí cuando…

-Pues se un hombre y aguántate.- susurro acercándose a mi.- Tu tomaste esta decisión, así que enfrenta las consecuencias…

- Vamos Rosalie, no seas tan ruda con el muchacho….- la interrumpió Emmett, el cual estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Mire detenidamente a mi hermano notando el leve, pero visible cambio que habría sufrido en estos años. No es que no siguiera siendo el chico indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón pero había algo en su manera de actuar que ya no era la misma. Esa chispa que contagiaba a cada uno de los Cullen, se había apagado desde que nos mudamos. Y no solo era Emmett, todos los integrantes de la familia habían cambiado, desde que Bella salió de nuestras vidas, ya que ellos también perdido una hermana o una hija. Cada uno había enfrentado o canalizado su dolor de difente manera, por ejemplo Esme, al haber probado por primera vez sus dotes culinarios con Bella, había decidido enfocarse en su nuevo hobbie y cocinar todo tipo de recetas habidas y por haber en el mundo ¿Que qué hacía con la comida? Pues la donaba a las cocinas públicas, haciendo felices a miles de personas. Carlisle, en cambio, había empezado a tomar más horas extras en el hospital, evitando el ambiente sobrio que se sentía cada vez más pesado en la casa. Mientras tanto, mis hermanos habían decido volver a la Universidad, para agregar una nueva profesión a las miles que tenían. En esta ocasión, Emmett se había decido por Arquitectura, Alice por Administración del Tiempo Libre, Rosalie por Derecho y Jasper por Lenguas Modernas y Gestión Cultural. Y yo, había decido sufrir en silencio, vivir con mi miseria y dejar que el dolor me consumiera poco a poco.

-No Emmett, está bien si tu y los demás quieren seguir como si no pasara nada.- dijo Rosalie volteando a verlo enfadada.- Pero yo ya estoy harta. Ya es hora de que deje de torturarse, oyendo música deprimente y encerrándose en su habitación como si Bella lo hubiese dejado a él ¡Por Dios! Juro que si hubiese sido al revés, yo misma le conseguiría la música más deprimente del mundo, pero ese no fue el caso.- volteo a verme.- Créeme Edward, no eres el único que la extraña y sufre por su ausencia, pero aun así todos estamos tratando de seguir adelante, así que ya es tiempo que hagas lo mismo.

-Y a ti ¿qué carajos te importa, Rosalie?.- dije de manera mordaz. Está bien que fuera mi hermana, pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida.- Es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, así que mete tus narices en otra parte ¿quieres?

-¡Eres un cerdo egoísta! que no vez que todo esto está destruyendo a la familia…-me grito desesperada, agarrando de los hombros y zarandeándome.

- ¿Yo, egoísta? Mira quién habla, el egoísmo andado….- la interrumpí acercándome cada vez más a ella.- No lo repetiré dos veces: lárgate de mi cuarto, Rosalie. Ve a joderle la vida a otra persona.

-Eres un imbécil, Edward, solo porque eres un….

-¡YA BASTA! Me tienen harta de sus tonterías, parecen dos chiquillos.- la interrumpió Alice entrando a mi habitación a la velocidad de la luz y poniéndose entre nosotros.- No es culpa de nadie que…- callo de repente, quedándose estática enfrente de nosotros. "Una visión" pensamos los tres al mismo tiempo. Pero no paso ni cinco segundos, cuando ya había vuelto a reaccionar.- Sera mejor que llames a Carlisle y a Esme.- le dijo a Emmett, el cual inmediatamente saco su celular.

-Alice ¿Qué paso, que viste?.- le pregunto Rosalie preocupada. Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, ya que al segundo siguiente, Esme, Carlisle y Jasper aparecieron en mi habitación. Mientras todos le lanzaban miles de preguntas a la vez, yo trate, por todos los medios, de leerle la mente pero Alice sabía muy bien cómo evitarlo, por lo que lo único leí en su mente era el Himno a la Alegría.

- Victoria ha vuelto.- soltó de golpe, mirándonos preocupada. Mire a Carlisle y a mis hermanos, los cuales asintieron a mi silenciosa pregunta.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, enana.- dijo Emmett abrazándola.- Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y yo nos haremos cargo de ella. Veras que cuando nos encuentre…

-Ese es el problema.- dijo Alice mirándonos aun mas preocupada. Y no necesite leerle la mente, para saber cual era "el verdadero problema". Juro que en ese momento quise morirme.- Ella no viene por nosotros…

-Entonces ¿si no viene por nosotros? Porque te preocupas, déjala que…

-¿Qué no lo entiendes, Emmett?.- grite desesperado.- Piensa si no viene por nosotros, ¿de quien más se querría vengar?

-¡ Oh mi Dios!.- grito Esme.- Isabella…

-Bingo.- susurro Alice, mientras me miraba preocupada.- Así que tendremos que hacer las maletas, no podemos dejar a Bella a su suerte…

-¡Por supuesto que no!. Rosalie….- y así que como toda madre tomo las riendas del asunto y empezó a dictar ordenes como todo un general- y tu Carlisle, ve y habla al hospital. Di que tenemos una urgencia familiar y que necesitas transferirte de nuevo a …

-Nueva York.- interrumpió Alice a Esme, todos la miramos sorprendidos ¿Qué diablos hacia Isabella en Nueva York?

-¿Nueva York?.- dijo Rosalie realmente sorprendida

-Si, Bella ya no vive en Forks. Hace 2 años que radica en Nueva York….

- Y ¿tu como sabes eso, Mary Alice?.- me acerque a ella realmente enfadado.- Te di indicaciones, de que no quería que siguieras observando su futuro…

- Pues lo siento por ti Edward.- dijo ella ahora enfadada.- El hecho de que tú la hayas abandonado a su suerte, no quiere decir que yo lo haya hecho. Es mi amiga, independientemente de que fue tu novia, y a mi m preocupaba mucho de que esto pudiera llegar a suceder…

Estaba a punto de contestarle unas cuantas cosas, pero Esme se puso enfrente mío.- Déjalo Edward, Alice tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo. Ahora lo más importante, es encontrarla, prevenirla y protegerla…

-No esperen, Bella no puede saber…

- Edward.- alzo la voz Carlisle, lo cual a todos nos descoloco. El nunca nos alzaba la voz, por mas desesperantes que fueras. Cerró los ojos y respiro varias veces, más que nada para tranquilizarse.- Lo siento Edward, pero por los últimos años, hemos hecho lo que tú has querido y hemos respetado tu voluntad. Pero ahora la situación es diferente, Bella está en peligro y ella necesita saberlo.

- Se que estas enojado.- me miro Alice.- pero estaba preocupada, no tenía idea de cómo iba reaccionar Victoria. Por eso estaba, constantemente, vigilándola. Juro que…

-Basta Alice. Sé que lo hiciste por si seguridad, te lo agradezco. Así que tranquila.- dije abrazándola.- Y será mejor que empieces a empacar, porque Nueva York nos espera.

Bella POV

-Despierta, despierta, despierta.- grito una vocecita fuera de mi habitación. Al segundo siguiente, sentí como la puerta era abierta bruscamente y varios pasitos entraban corriendo. Gire en mi cama, estirando la frazada cubrirme de pies a cabeza. Sentí un pequeño cuerpo subir mi cama y empezar a saltar - Despierta, despierta, es sábado, mamá.

Levante ágilmente las sabanas y tome a la pequeña que esta saltando de un lado a otro, acostándola a mi lado y tapándonos de pies a cabeza. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que la pequeña se moviera de un lado a otro, gritando para que parara. Al parar la pequeña se acostó, acurrucándose en mi lado derecho. Levante la sabana, y gire mi cuerpo a la derecha. Y ahí frente de mi se encontraba otro pequeño de unos 7 años, sentado tranquilo en sillón rojo de mi habitación.

-Buenos Días, cariño.- dije estirando mi brazo hacia él, mientras abrazaba con el otro a la pequeña. El pequeño se levanto, acercándose lentamente y subiéndose a la cama.

Mire a mis dos pequeños. Si hace 4 años, alguien me hubiera dicho que iba ser madre de 2 pequeños a la edad de los 21 años, me hubiera reído delante de esa persona y la hubiera tachado de loca. Nunca fui una persona muy maternal que digamos, es decir, no odiaba a los niños, habia trabajado un tiempo como niñera, pero nunca desde que tengo memoria tuve ese instinto maternal. Pero todo había cambiado hace algunos años.

La vida monótona y aburrida que había llevado por 17 años había cambiado en el instante que conocí a Edward Cullen, un vampiro vegetariano de 107 años, que aparentaba ser un humano común corriente de 17 años. El junto con su familia vampiresa, me habían acogido como uno de ellos, sin importar que yo fuera solo una común y corriente humana. Por fin sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, que tenía hermanos y hermanas con los cuales compartir experiencia, que tenia una madre a la cual recurrir o un padre que me pudiera aconsejar sabiamente en caso de que tuviera algún problema. No es que no quisiera a mis padres, pero a veces sentía que la mayor parte del tiempo yo era quien los cuidaba a ellos y no ellos a mí. Pero lo que realmente me hacía sentir feliz y completa, era el simple hecho de tener a alguien quien me amara incondicionalmente sin importar mi apariencia o mi torpe forma de ser. Me había abierto completamente a él, dándole todo de mí, lo mejor que tenia. Pero al final, el me había herido, dejándome abandonada, con mi pobre corazón destrozado, desangrándose entre mis manos.

Después de que él y toda su familia me dejara, caí en una profunda depresión. No salía a menos que fuera a la escuela y al supermercado; deje de ver a mis amigos, haciendo que mi amistad con ellos se fuera perdiendo con el tiempo; y deje de comer y beber, causándoles un buen susto a mis padres, al perder varios kilos. Esto llevo a que ambos intervinieran diciéndome de que o salía de esa depresión o me internaban en un psiquiátrico, ya que era claro que necesitaba ayuda. Y esa noche, decidí cambiar por completo. Está bien que hubiese estado en depresión por una relación que no había funcionado, es decir, todas pasamos por lo mismo alguna vez ¿no? Así que ya era hora de dejarlo atrás, Edward no iba a regresar, y eso lo había dejado muy claro en el bosque. _El príncipe no iba a regresar para despertarme de mi letargo mágico con un beso, al fin y al cabo tampoco yo era una princesa. _Esta era la vida real, así que tenía que agarrar al toro por los cuernos y hacerme cargo de mi vida, yo era la única con el poder de llevarlo a cabo.

Así que con toda la determinación de seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás, esa noche agarre todo lo que me recordaba a él o a alguno de los Cullens, lo cual no era mucho ya que el se había encargado de llevárselo o tirar la mayoría de las cosas, y salí al patio trasero y encima de un motón de rocas, queme todo: vestidos, cartas, ropa, discos. Queme todo aquello que me los recordara y que me recordara a aquella Bella tonta e insegura. Ya no más tonta y torpe Bella desde ahora en adelante seria una nueva Isabella, una mujer fuerte, independiente, y segura de sí misma.

Al terminar la preparatoria, en vez de ir a la Universidad decidí tomar un curso intensivo de fotografía y periodismo. Al principio mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, sobre todo Charlie, el cual quería que tuviera una carrera universitaria como Dios manda, pero al ver lo determinada que estaba no tuvieron más que aguantarse y apoyarme. Al terminar el curso, decidí irme por una temporada, viajar por todo el mundo, conocer y experimentar. Así que tome todos mis ahorros, saque mi visa y mi pasaporte y viaje sin rumbo fijo. Pase alrededor de 4 meses recorriendo parte de América, cuando decidí que era hora cambiar de continente. Así que me dirigí a Europa. Era ya tarde cuando llegue a Italia, Volterra para ser precisos. Resulto que ese día, era el Día de san Marcos en Volterra, una de las fiestas más grandes de la Región. Sin pensarlo, me dirigí al pueblo, pensando que obtendría unas buenas fotografías del gran evento. Pero no solo conseguí eso.

_Flasback_

_Ese día había millones de personas paseando de un lado a otro, celebrando y festejando el Día de San Marcos por toda la ciudad. Las calles estaban infestada de personas, ya fueran nativos o turistas, pero todos con algo en común: capas rojas. Recurriendo cada una de las calles, retrate cara tras cara, momento tras momento y fue ahí, cuando enfocando a la distancia vi a un pequeño con un bulto en sus manos. Al principio no le di importancia, pero notar que no había ningún adulto a su lado me preocupe. Mire de un lado a otro, tratando de ver si algún adulto se acercaba pero pasaron los minutos y nadie parecía prestarle atención. _

_Como si hubiese sentido mi mirada, el niño se giro hacia mí, analizándome. Quede tan ensimismada, por lo impactante de su intensa mirada, que no me di cuenta que ahora ya estaba enfrente de mí. Al tenerlo más cerca, me di cuenta que el pequeño bulto que traía era un bebe, una hermosa niña de solo unos cuantos meses._

_-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?.- dije acuclillándome frente a él, pero en vez de contestarme, me acerco a la bebe poniéndomela en los brazos.- ¿Es tu hermanita?.- pero siguió sin contestarme. En vez de eso tomo mi mano.-Ok entonces ¿sabes a donde fue tu mama? O ¿tu papa? O ¿alguien?.- pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme.- Ok, está bien, los llevare a la policía y a ver ellos que hacen._

_Así que tome a los niños, y busque la estación de policía más cercana. Íbamos cruzando un callejón, cuando un grupo de turista, liderado por una chica, blanca y alta con un cuerpo despampanante, se nos acerco. Se nos quedo mirando a los niños y a mí, por un buen rato, hasta que por fin decidió invitarnos a recorrer el castillo. Pero antes de que pudiera alegar algo, yo estábamos dentro del castillo. Mientras recorríamos el edificio, los niños se iban poniendo cada vez más inquietos: el niño se movió inquieto de un lado a otro pero sin soltarme la mano y la bebé no dejaba de llorar. Pronto, yo también ya me estaba me estaba poniendo inquieto, y no precisamente por los niños si no porque algo no estaba bien. _

_Después de haber recorrido, gran parte del castillo, fuimos conducidos a un gran salón. Voltee a ver a Heidi, para preguntar si ya iba a terminar el recorrido, pero al ver sus enormes y rojos ojos mirándome con hambre, entendí quien era ella y donde estaba parada. Esto no había sido un recorrido común y corriente, esto era una trampa. _

_-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?.- me detuvo la chica rubia al verme tratando de salir de la habitación.- No te vamos a comer_

_-Sé lo que eres, se quién eres y sé que estas personas estuvieron muertas desde el mismo momento en que se toparon contigo.- susurre mientras la chica me miraba sorprendida, lo que aproveche para soltarme de su agarre.- Pero ni yo ni mis niños seremos uno de ellos, así que más te vale dejarnos ir._

_- Y según tu querida ¿Qué crees que somos?.- dijo una voz desde las sombras, sorprendiéndonos.- Heidi, será mejor que despidas a nuestra compañía.- dijo señalando a los turistas.- Creo que tenemos que arreglar un pequeño problemas antes de… bueno tu sabes…..Ya después nos podrás traer otro riquísimo banquete.- le ordeno a la chica rubia, Heidi. Ella solo asintió, llevándose a todos los turistas de nuevo y dejándonos a mí y a los niños "solos" en la habitación. Juro que en ese momento casi me da ataque de pánico, ya que sabía que no estaba sola.- Así que vuelvo a preguntarte jovencita, según tú ¿Qué crees que somos?_

_-No lo creo, lo sé.- dije agarrando mas fuerte a la bebe y abrazando al niño.- Se quienes son ustedes. Ustedes son los Vulturi, la más antigua y poderosa familia de vampiros, son lo más parecido a la realeza en el mundo de los vampiros. Son la casta gobernante y quienes crean y hacen valer las reglas, que en realidad es solo una: pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos. Lo…lo sé porque me lo dijo un amigo…-dije al aire, tratando de ver algo o a alguien. De repente, varias antorchas se encendieron alrededor de la habitación, dejándome ver un poco mejor-_

_-Al parecer nos conoces muy bien, pequeña humana. Si no es mucho pedir, nos puedes decir ¿Quién es ese amigo?.- dijo saliendo de las sombras, un hombre alto, delgado, de piel blanca casi transparente, con cabello color castaño y de aspecto delicado. Este se encontraba, en un pequeño pedestal, delante de mí. _

_-Carlisle Cullen…_

_-¡Oh mi buen Carlisle! Hace años que no se de él…_

_-Y se puede saber ¿Cómo es que conoces a Carlisle Cullen?.- lo interrumpió otra voz a lado derecho del hombre castaño. De las sombras salió un hombre alto, delgado y también con la piel traslucida, pero con la diferencia que este tenía el cabello largo y rubio._

_-Fui novia de uno de sus hijos: Edward Cullen…_

_-No sabía que el joven Cullen tuviera gustos tan exóticos.- dijo el primer hombre acercándose a mi.- pero entiendo perfectamente porque estuvo contigo, cariño, eres preciosa.- al ver que se acercaba cada vez más, empecé a retroceder poco a poco. Lo que hizo que chocara con una pared.- Y estos pequeños, ¿acaso son tuyos?..._

_-¡Basta Aro!.- lo interrumpió el joven de cabello largo y rubio.- Deja de jugar con la muchacha y vamos al punto, todos sabemos que pasa con aquellos que saben nuestro secreto, así que Jane si me haces el favor. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, Aro, y esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.- sentí como una figura salía de las sombras mirándome fijamente. No era más que una niña 15 años, __muy hermosa para ser solo una niña, de piel pálida, con ojos rojos, de estatura pequeña, y muy delgada.- ¿Jane? Que no me oiste, te estoy diciendo que te encargues de eso.- dijo mirándola severamente._

_-Lo…lo estoy haciendo señor pero….- tartamudeo la tal Jane, mirándome entre sorprendida y frustrada_

_- ¿Alec? Encárgate, ya que resulta que al poder de tu hermana le dio por "dejar de funcionar" en este preciso momento.- le dijo despectivamente a un niño, también, de 15 años muy parecido a la niña, con la diferencia que su cabello era color marrón oscuro y en su cara había una risa sarcástica que inspiraba miedo y escalofríos. _

_Pero pasaron lo segundos y nada pasaba, lo que hizo que todos los que estaban en la habitación se empezaran a desesperar, sobre todo el joven de cabellos rubios largos._

_-¡Bola de inútiles!.- grito sumamente enfadado.- Félix, Demetri por favor encárguense.- le grito a dos chavos: uno de cabellos güeros, de tamaño promedio y visiblemente marcada, a comparación del otro que era de cabello marrón, alto y fortachón. Al principio me recordaron a Jasper y Emmett pero al darme cuenta que estos tipos tenían claras intensiones de hacerme daño, el miedo me invadió completamente. Y no porque me fueran a hacer algo a mí, sino por los niños. _

_-¡Nooooo!.- grito mi pequeño poniéndose delante de mí. De repente, como si una fuerza invisible se tratara, el tal Demetri y el tal Félix fueron lanzados hacia atrás. Trataron de levantarse, pero esa misma fuerza volvió a embestirlos, tirándolos contra la pared. Inmediatamente Alec y Jane se lanzaron a nosotros pero esa misma fuerza, los lanzo por los aires.- No permitiré que nos hagan da…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el pequeño se empezó a convulsionar, tirándose al suelo gritando del dolor. Me hinque junto a él tomándolo con la mano que me quedaba, tratando de controlarlo. Mire a mi alrededor buscando ayuda pero al ver a Jane, la cual nos miraba furiosa, supe que estaba sucediendo._

_-¡Basta!.- le grite.- Deja de hacer eso, que no vez que lo lastimas ¡DIJE QUE PARARAS, QUE NO ME OYES!.- grite aun más fuerte, pero aun así ella seguía haciéndolo. Mire a mi alrededor, suplicándoles con la mirado por ayuda, pero nadie hacia nada-¡Es un niño! Que no vez que es solo un niño, dije que pararas.-tome aun mas fuerte al pequeño, acercándolo a mí y abrazándolo, tratando de protegerlo de lo que fuera. La niña al oír mis gritos, empezó a gritar y a llorar también.- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Déjalo en paz, ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!_

_-Basta, Jane. Ya es suficiente.- dijo alguien a mi lado. Al levantar la mirado, un hombre __de piel blanca y traslúcida, cabello negro y gran altura, nos miraba acongojado-. ¡Jane he dicho que es suficiente!.- grito enojado al ver que no paraba._

_-Pero amo…_

_-Basta, Jane.- dijo Aro acercándose a nosotros con una hermosa mujer.- Marcus ha dicho que es suficiente y yo creo lo mismo.- y dicho esas palabras, el pequeño dejo de convulsionarse. Agradecí con la mirada al hombre, que al parecer se llamaba Marcus.- Así que tú fuiste el que le hizo eso a mi guardia ¿no, pequeño?¿Cómo te llamas?.- gire al oír a Aro más cerca, y efectivamente estaba agachado delante de nosotros. Tome al niño con más fuerza.- Tranquila Isabella, no les haremos nada. Lo único que quiero saber es si fue el…_

_-Sí, fui yo.- volvió a hablar. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos, sobre todo yo ya que hace unos cuantas horas ni había dicho nada.- Y…no... No sé cómo me llamo. Mi padre nunca nos dio un nombre a mi o a mi hermanita…_

_-¿Ella es tu hermanita?.- dije sorprendida.- Sabes si tiene algún poder…_

_-No, no lo sé.- dijo mirando a la niña en mis brazos.- Yo hasta hace unos meses, lo descubrí. Cuando papa nos abandono, tuve que buscar alimento para mí y mi hermana…_

_-¿Los abandono?.- grite enojada. Como era posible que ese hombre pudiera abandonar a una niña de tan solo unos meses y a un niños de no más de 4 años._

_-Sí, me dijo que había encontrado a otra candidata pero que no podía quedarse con nosotros…_

_-¿Candidata?¿Candidata a qué?.- dijo Aro.- No espera, mejor dame tu mano. Así sabré todo.- el niño lo miro espantado. Pegándose más a mí.- Prometo no hacerte nada. Al igual que tu, yo tengo un poder, que es el de leer las mente, pero necesito tu mano.- dijo dándole la mano. Con cuidado, el pequeño tomo su mano. Todos esperamos unos cuantos minutos, esperando a ver que veía.- Como me lo temía, me habían informado que alguien estaba haciendo esto pero…_

_-¿Qué leíste, Aro?¿Que fue lo que t dijo la mente de ese…ese niño?.- dijo Cayo enfadado_

_-Al parecer, los rumores son ciertos hermanos.- dijo levantándose y mirando a Marcus y a Cayo.- Hay alguien que está creando una nueva raza de vampiros. Y estas dos criaturas son la prueba de esa nueva raza.- todos quedamos sorprendidos ¿había una nueva raza de vampiros? Pero creo que lo más sorprendente ¡eran acaso estas dos criaturas vampiros?- Todo parece indicar que el padre de estos chicos, es un vampiro que ha estado cazando a mujeres inocentes, dejándolas embarazadas. Creando así una especie de vampiro hibrido, es por eso que podemos escuchar el corazón de estos pequeños porque son mitad humanos y por esa misma razón también tienen poderes porque son vampiros con un poder innato. _

_-Tenemos que destruirlos.- dijo Cayo.- No podemos dejar que estos montruos vivan, es contra las leyes…_

_-¡Nooo!.- grite espantada.- No pueden hacer eso, son solo unas criaturas…_

_-Pero Isabella.- me dijo tranquilamente Aro.- ellos son algo antinatural, bueno.- dijo pensándolo bien y riéndose.- algo antinatural dentro de lo antinatural, no sabemos nada de su comportamiento o de cómo funciona su organismo. Además dudo que alguien quiera cuidarlos y encargarse de ellos…_

_-Yo.- dije levantándome.- yo me encargare de ellos, yo me asegurare de que no le hagan daño a nadie, yo…_

_-Tú eres una simple humana.- me interrumpió Cayo.- No podrías con dos semi-vampiros por muy lado humano que ellos tengan. Además se nota que no tienes los medios para mantenerlos…_

_-Pero podría si ella se convirtiera, tendría la agilidad y fuerza suficiente para controlarlos.- lo interrumpió, mirándome.- ¿estarías dispuesta a convertirte, a dejar tu humanidad, para hacerte cargo de estos niños? _

_¿Estaba yo dispuesta a dejar mi mortalidad por un par de chiquillos? Tiempo atrás había estado dispuesta a dejarla por Edward, por el amor de mi vida, pero él me había abandonado, me había dejado sola, a mi suerte. Mire de nuevo a los pequeños, a ellos también los habían dejado un ser querido. No tenían nadie en el mundo, nadie que los cuidara o velara por ellos, nadie quien les diera de comer, nadie que les diera un abrazo, ya no tenían a nadie. Aparte estaba el hecho de que si no me hacía cargo de ellos, ellos los...los…Inmediatamente, mi instinto materno, el cual pensé que no tenia, salió a colisión. _

_-Sí, estoy dispuesta. Al igual que yo, están solos en el mundo.- dije acariciándole la cabeza del pequeño, el cual me abrazo por la cintura.- Se que no tengo mucho, pero hare lo que sea por cuidarlos y protegerlos como si fueran míos. _

_-¡No! Ellos no pueden….es antinatural….es contra nuestras leyes.- grito nervioso Cayo.- Además ella no tiene los medios económicos para hacerse cargo, ¡mírenla nada más! Está claro que apenas puede hacerse cargo de ella misma. Y sus conocimientos son mínimos, no podría mantener un trabajo…_

_-¡Basta Cayo! No tienes porque insultar a Isabella. Por lo económico no hay problema, yo me hare cargo de ellos.- lo interrumpio Marcos acercándose y tomando al niño en brazos. El cual para sorpresa de todos, lo abrazo fuertemente. Al ver como Marcos lo abrazaba de vuelto, era obvio lo triste e infeliz que se sentía dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Por lo que tenía entendido, Marco era el único de los Vulturi que había perdido a su esposa, lo que debió de traer como consecuencia una sola e infeliz eternidad.- Y por los conocimientos, eso no será problema, Isabella será entrenada como alguien de la guardia…_

_- Una excelente idea, querido hermano.- lo interrumpió.- creo que podemos llegar a un jugoso acuerdo que beneficiara a amabas partes, ¿no lo crees, Isabella?.- dijo mirándome con un tono sarcástico y burlón.- Por lo que te propongo que a cambio de concederles la gracia de vivir, tu tendrás que pertenecer a nuestra guardia.- dijo levantando la mano, en señal de silencio, al ver la agitación en la muchedumbre.- no te unirás a nuestras filas, por el momento, sino que serás la guardiana de todos aquellos seres híbridos que hayan sido creados por ese vampiro, nos informaras de su evolución y de cómo se desenvuelven en el mundo humano. Nosotros te proveeremos lo necesario para criarlos, así no tendrás de que preocuparte…_

_-Por supuesto señor, yo me encargare de ellos.- lo interrumpí totalmente enfadada, ¿que se creía que yo era? Pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o que estos pequeños murieran. Además, no es como si el vampiro ese, haya embarazado a más de 1 en este tiempo ¿o si?_

_- Aunque no te precipites querida, todavía no termino, hay dos cosas que debo dejar claro. La primero es que una vez que estén listos tú y todos los pequeños volverán al castillo y ahí, si querida, se unirán a nuestras filas y combatirán con nosotros como todo vampiro aquí presente. ¿Así que aceptas?_

_-Pero, espere, ¿no dijo que había dos cosas que tenia que dejar claro?_

_- ¡Oh claro!.- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.- se me olvidaba la cosa mas importante, que antes de que nosotros les demos el perdón, tú te lo debes de ganar…_

_-¿Ganar?.- dije sorprendida, no era como si me pusieran a jugar "100 vampiros dijeron" o "¿Quieres ser vampiro?"_

_-Como no sabemos qué tan poderosa o cuáles son los efectos de la ponzoña en el niño, lo probaremos contigo.- dijo enseñándome esa sonrisa sarcástica.- Si mueres, ellos morirán contigo. Y si no, cumpliremos lo que te he dicho._

_Fin del Flashback_

Y así fue como termine aquí. Resulto que la ponzoña del pequeño, era muy similar a la del vampiro normal, es decir, la persona que era mordida pasaba por el mismo proceso que uno que era mordido por un vampiro normal y adquiría las características que un vampiro normal. Solo que la persona que era mordida por un hibrido podía salir al sol sin deslumbrar y comer y dormir como un humano. Esto sorprendió a muchos, ya que después de que pasara exitosamente mi conversión, mis deseos de sed por sangre, eran igual que por los de comer una hamburguesa.

Durante año y medio estuve viviendo en el castillo. En ese tiempo, Demetri y Feliz se encargaron de entrenarme en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ayudarme a desarrollar mis habilidades motoras, mientras que Aro se encargo de ayudarme a desarrollar mi talento especial, que resulto ser el de "Escudo", que a diferencia del de Renata este podía proteger a otras personas tanto física como mentalmente sin necesidad de que yo las tocara. Marcus, fue el encargado de enseñarme todos aquellos datos culturales e históricos que necesitaba saber acerca del mundo de los vampiros. Por el otro lado, Heidi, que resulto ser una gran amiga, me ayudo a desenvolverme con naturalidad y a explotar "lo que la madre naturaleza te dio y el vampirismo acentuó" como me decía ella. También me instruyo en el mundo de la moda, me enseño que esta era una forma de expresión como la pintura o la escultura, pero que podías llevar a donde fuera. Me presento a varios de sus amigos diseñadores como Giorgio Armani de la marca Armani, Domenico Dolce y Stefano Gabbana de Dolce&Gabbanna, Frida Gianini de Gucci, Rosella Jardini de Moschino, los cuales me ayudaron a entender mejor. Y fue, durante una visita a una sesión de fotos para la campaña de Dolce&Gabbanna, que al enfermarse el fotógrafo y este no poder acudir, Heidi me ofreció para que yo me hiciera cargo, ya que había estudiado fotografía. Desde ese día, diferentes personajes de la industria llamaron pidiendo mis servicios, lo que trajo como consecuencia que la revista Vanity Fair me contratara como su directora de arte, lo cual acepte orgullosa.

Con respecto a los niños, después de pensarlo una y otra vez, al pequeño lo había nombrado Alexander, ya que muchos de los grandes personajes de la historia se llamaban así, y a la pequeña Coraline porque me encantaba la película de Coraline y la puerta secreta **(N/A: Neta estoy traumada con ese película XD)**. Ellos, durante ese tiempo, se habían ganado el corazón de cada uno de los miembros de la guardia y hasta de los mismos Vulturi. Aro había encontrado en Alexander a un pequeño discípulo hambriento por saber, ya que a pesar de que tenía 3 años, era muy inteligente para su edad, lo que lo hacía muy feliz. Félix y Alec, a pesar de tener un aspecto serio e intimidante, al estar con Alexander, se convertían de nuevo en niños jugando, correteando y haciendo bromas por todo el castillo. Mientras tanto todas, las chicas adoraban cargar y mimar a la pequeña Coraline con ropa y juguetes para bebe. Pero no había duda que Marcus era el que los adoraba más, ya que había encontrado en ellos a los hijos que nunca tuvo y que de cierta manera siempre quiso tener con su difunta esposa, Didyme. Gracias a él los tres habíamos tenido una segunda oportunidad, gracias a él todavía seguíamos vivos.

Mire a Alexander acaba de cumplir los 7. Ya no era ese pequeño de 3 años que corría por todos los pasillos del castillo Vulturi, ahora era un niño alto a pesar de su corta edad; su piel era ligeramente rosada parecida a la de un durazno: y su cabello, lacio y de color negro azabache. Pero lo más impactante, eran sus ojos grises, los cuales te transmitían sabiduría y tranquilidad. Alexander desde chico siempre fue muy tranquilo, nunca me dio ningún problema y siempre obedecía cualquiera indicación que le diera. Al contrario de Coraline, la cual se habia convertido en pequeño demonio, y algunas veces hacia lo que quería. Con tan solo 4 años, era toda una rompecorazones, y es que no era para menos con sus hermosos bucles rubios y sus ojos color verde intenso, todo ser que se le acercaba terminaba prendido de ella como yo por ejemplo.

-Mama, mama.- dijo Coraline sacándome de mi ensoñación.- si vamos a ir al parque? Dijiste que si, dijiste que si, dijiste que si

-Por supuesto cariño.- dije abrazándola y dándole de besos en toda la cara.- Vayan a prepararse, tu y Alex que vamos a Central Park.

_**Bueno chicos, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. Sé que muchos dirán " No has terminado Amil por hora y t ya estas empezando otro" pero es desde hace meses he traigo este fic en mi cabeza, lo que me impide escribir un nuevo fic para el otro. Asi que espero que les haya gustado jajaja y prometo que con este si subiré mas rápido los capis, como todo lo traigo ya en mi cabecita, será cosa de arreglar todo y ponerlo en papel… bueno en Word jajaja**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me lo hagan saber en un review **_

_**Love u**_

_**SDK**_


	2. See u again

_**Bueno chicas (y chicos si hay por ahí) aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes, quisiera responder a la pregunta de Nohemi, la cual supongo que a muchos les interesara y es por eso que no te la respondí en privado. **_

_**Pero volviendo al tema, Nohemi lo más seguro es que actualice cada semana, máximo cada dos. Como dije esta historia me ha estado rondando por la cabeza, por lo que ya tengo las ideas de lo que va a suceder (hasta de cómo va a terminar XD) lo único que tengo que hacer es darle sentido. Así que no te preocupes, no los tendre como los tengo con "A mil por hora" XD**_

_**Sin mas que decir, los dejo, para que disfruten.**_

Edward POV

-Alice por favor, recuérdame de nuevo ¿porque estamos aquí?- le dije a mi hermana mientras recorríamos Central Park.- ¿No sería mejor si llamamos a la policía o buscamos en el directorio de la ciudad? No nos va a servir de nada estar paseando por Central Park, cuando podemos…

-Tengo un presentimiento, Edward. Así que cállate y camina.- me interrumpió Alice de mal humor, jalándome de la mano.

"Presentimientos, presentimientos, puros presentimientos" dije entre mi algo enfado. Yo sabía que no era la culpa de Alice y que ella también se sentía mal, pero el hecho de no saber nada de ella, me estaba matando. Y es que desde que habíamos tomado el primer vuelo a Nueva York, Alice al tratar de ver el futuro de Bella, por más que se había esforzado de ver algo, de obtener cualquier información importante que nos guiara en su dirección o nos dijera como estaba, lo único que lograba era obtener un gran dolor de cabeza, por el gran esfuerzo que llegaba a hacer por supuesto sin ningún resultado. No sabíamos porque estaba pasando, pero todos estábamos sumamente alarmados, ya que sin las visiones de Alice, estábamos perdidos. Porque a pesar de que Nueva York fuera una isla pequeña, la ciudad era enorme, por lo que Bella podía estar en cualquier lugar. Y no estaba solo el hecho de que esta ciudad era inmensa, sino que estábamos en una carrera contra el tiempo. Victoria podría estar llevándonos ventaja, ella podría estar más cerca de ella, podría estar vigilándola en este momento como un depredador vigila a su presa.

-Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista, ósea tus estúpidos pensamientos llegan a mí como olas a la orilla.- dijo soltándome y pegándome en el brazo.- Me estas sacando de quicio, Edward.

-Si yo no estoy haciendo nada…

-Pero tu aura de pesimismo, me está matando.- dijo volviendo a caminar.

-Ya te pareces a Jasper. Y si tanto te molesta "mi aura de pesimismo" porque no le dijiste a tu querido novio o a alguien más que te viniera acompañar ¿eh? O mejor ¿Por qué no viniste sola? Si no puedes soportarme.- dije parándome y cruzándome de brazos, mirándola fijamente.

-Porque los demás están ocupados: Esme está arreglando lo de la mudanza, los chicos han salido a ver lo del cambio de universidad y revalidación de materias; y Carlisle ha ido al hospital para arreglar lo de su transferencia. Y no vine sola.- dijo volteándose y acercándose a mi.- porque si no te traiga conmigo….- pero un grito seguido de un gran llanto interrumpió a Alice.

-Alice…-pero al voltear, ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado, sino dirigiéndose hacia los sollozos. Le grite que regresara pero ella siguió caminando hacia ahi, así que no tuve de otra más que seguirla. Al llegar a un pequeña zona rodeada de arboles, vimos a dos pequeños, un niño que debía de tener alrededor de unos 7 años, a lado de una niña pequeña, que no debía de tener más de 4 años. Esta estaba sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras se tomaba con sus dos manitas su pie izquierdo. El niño, por más que trataba de tranquilizarla, lo único que hacía era agitarla más, lo que se notaba, lo estaba empezando a poner inquieto.

-Me duele, me duele mucho, Alex.- grito la niña a todo pulmón.

-Coco.- dijo el tal Alex con la voz más dulce que podía.- lo sé, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mamá…

-¡Nooooo!.- grito la niña tomándole la mano, totalmente asustado.- No me dejes, Alex. No por favor…

-Pero si no te dejo, no tengo forma de avisarle a mamá…

-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti, cariño.- lo interrumpió Alice calmadamente tratando de no asustarlos mientras se acerca a ellos lentamente. Pero el niño, al vernos, inmediatamente se paro, poniéndose entre su hermana y nosotros, tratando de protegerla con su pequeño cuerpo

-Lárguese.-dijo el niño mirándonos amenazadoramente.

-Pero….

-He dicho que se larguen, no necesitamos su ayuda.- dijo tensándose y volteando la cabeza, mirándonos amenazadoramente. Iba a levantar la mano, pero la pequeña lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas, Alex. Ellos no nos quieren hacer daño, son como nosotros.- dijo la niña sonriéndole, lo que hizo que el pequeño se tensara mas.- No tienes de que preocuparte, ellos son especiales, de hecho son súper extra especiales como nosotros, o como mami o como el Abue Aro…- Alice me miro claramente sorprendida, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando, esa niña? No podían estar hablando del mismo Aro, que nosotros conocíamos ¿verdad? Era imposible que estos niños conocieran a "nuestro Aro", ellos eran simples humanos.- No, no lo somos.- dijo la niña mirándome ¿Acaso me estaba hablando a mi?.- Sipi, yo sé lo que son, lo puedo ver en su mirada. Es la misma que la de mis tíos, aunque ustedes tienen los ojos color ámbar y mis tíos no, tienen los ojos rojos porque ellos…

-¿Tus tíos?.- pregunte acercándome a ellos, pero el niño dio un paso adelante. Dándome a entender que no me le acercara pero si quería sacarle más información a la niña, tenía que acercarme. Aparte estaba claro de que la niña se había fracturado el tobillo, y necesitaba asistencia médica.- Tranquilo chico, no le voy a hacer nada. Lo único que quiere hacer es revisar el tobillo de tu hermana, está claro que se la ha lastimado y yo soy médico, así que les puedo ayudar ¿vale?

- Tranquilo, Alex. Ellos no nos van a hacer nada.- le susurro lo más cerca que podía.- porque son vampiros buenos como mami…

-Espera.- la interrumpió Alice mirándola claramente sorprendida, al igual que yo ¿Cómo es que esta niña sabia acerca de nuestra especie?- ¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros? ¿Cómo está eso de que tu mami…

-Espera, yo los conozco. Tú eres…y tú…- la interrumpió bruscamente, mirándonos alarmado y nervioso.

-Por supuesto que sí, tontito. No te habías dado cuenta, mami se va a poner muy feliz…

-Lárgate.- dijo el niño amenazadoramente, en su grisácea mirada se notaba la ira y el rencor, cosa que nos sorprendió a mí y a Alice.-Tú y tu familia, lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan, no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Váyanse antes de que la vuelvan a lastimar, ¡no voy a dejar que la vuelvan a lastimar!.- grito enojado.

-Pero ¿de qué están hablando?...

-¿Alexander? ¿Coraline? ¡¿Alexander?!¡¿Coraline?!.- gritaron a la distancia. Note como los gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuerte, pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención, sino el hecho de que la voz se me hacía extrañamente familiar. Voltee para tratar de reconocer a la dueña de la voz, y casi me voy de espaldas cuando la vi. Como si de una aparición se tratara, ahí, corriendo hacia nosotros se encontraba ella. Definitivamente los años le habían sentado bien, aunque seguía viéndose como hace 4 años, había pequeños detalles que la hacían verse más atractiva y… sexy. Su cabello castaño había crecido, y sus rulos estaban más acentuados y con un brillo deslumbrante; su piel seguía igual de pálido que cuando la conocí aunque tenía un brillo especial; y su ropa, antes sencilla y holgada, ahora era un poco más pegada y colorida, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se acentuara más.- ¿Coraline? ¡Oh mi dios, pero que te paso! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- dijo acercándose a la niña y arrodillándose enfrente de ella, sin si quiera notar nuestra presencia. En seguida, se giro poniéndose enfrente del niño, el cual seguía mirándome retadoramente.- ¿Qué les dije a ti y a tu hermana de alejarse de mi lado? ¿Sabes el susto que me dieron, al no verlos jugando con los demás niños?… ¿Alexander me estás oyendo? Alexander, por el amor de Dios, ponme ate…

Pero al voltear y vernos parados frente a ella, se callo inmediatamente. Su cara pasó del enojo a la sorpresa y, por último, al pánico. Paso su mirada de mi a Alice y de Alice a mí, una y otra y otra vez. Y lo siguiente que paso, fue que tomo con cuidado a la niña, agarro con la mano al pequeño y se empezó a alejar.

Mire a Alice, al parecer esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Bella POV

-¡No se alejen demasiado!.- les grite a Alex y a Coco, mientras se iban corriendo al área de juegos. Sentada en el banco, veía como Coco jugaba alegre de un lado a otro mientras que Alex se acostaba en el césped a leer un libro pero aun así, con un ojo sobre Coco, estando al tanto de lo que le pasara a su hermana.

Puede que al principio fuera difícil el encargarme yo sola de dos niños pequeños pero definitivamente tenía su recompensas como los miles de regalos, dibujos, besos, abrazos y palabras dulces que me regalaban todos los días, haciendo que mi existencia tuviera un nuevo significado. La verdad, no sabía, que hubiera hecho, si ellos no hubieran aparecido en mi vida como por arte de magia. Ellos se habían convertido en mi todo, eran mi razón de vivir y de progresar día con día para darles un vida mejor. Por más que trataba de imaginarme una vida sin ellos, había otra parte en mí que a la vez se rehusaba a hacerlo, ya que el simple hecho de pensarlo o si quiera decirlo, me producía un enorme dolor. No como el que Edward me causo, sino uno aun peor. Me había encariñado tanto con estos niños, que se habían convertido en mi vida.

A veces me sentía un poco culpable, por no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos pero el ser Directora de Arte de una gran revista, podía llegar a absorber todo tu tiempo. Gracias a dios existían los fines de semana, los cuales me daban libres para poder pasar tiempo con los niños. Es por eso que habíamos vuelto una tradición familiar, que todos los fines de semana, saliéramos al parque, o al cine o a cualquier lugar donde pudiéramos disfrutar los tres. Por esa misma razón estábamos aquí, disfrutando un domingo en Central Park.

Mire la hora, había estado tan entretenida leyendo que no me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde. Así que tome mis cosas y me puse a llamar a los niños, pero no había señales de ellos por ningún lado. Busque en la pista, en el área de juegos, en el lago, por todos lados pero seguía sin haber señales de ellos, lo que empezó a poner increíblemente nerviosa.

-¿Alexander? ¿Coraline? ¡¿Alexander?!¡¿Coraline?!.- grite a todo pulmón. Iba entrando a una zona cubierta por arboles, cuando los vi. Corrí inmediatamente al ver una muy sucia y pálida Coraline tirada en el suelo.- ¿Coraline? ¡Oh mi dios, pero que te paso! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- me arrodille frente a ella, revisando cada parte de su cuerpo, en especial su cabeza, para ver si tenía una herida. Cuando llegue a la parte de su tobillo, y al ver que gritaba al tocarlo, fue cuando m di cuenta que estaba roto o esquinzado. Voltee a ver a Alexander, el cual estaba con la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué les dije a ti y a tu hermana de alejarse de mi lado? ¿Sabes el susto que me dieron, al no verlos jugando con los demás niños'… ¿Alexander me estás oyendo? Alexander, por el amor de Dios, ponme ate…

Pero un movimiento a mi izquierda llamo la atencion. Cuando voltee, juro que casi me caigo de la impresión ¿Acaso era un ilusión? Pero a pesar de que pestañee varias veces, la imagen no se esfumaba. Pero esto no podía ser posible, el se había ido para siempre, el me había abandonado en el bosque, jurándome que nunca volvería a verlo. No, esto no podía ser cierto, debía de largarme de aquí inmediatamente. Así que tome a Coraline con cuidado de no hacerle daño, tome la mano de Alexander y me aleje de ello lo más rápido que pude.

-Espera, Bella.- grito Alice alcanzándome en un segundo. Decidí ignorarla y seguir caminando, si tenía algo que decir, que se lo dijera al aire– ¡Isabella Mary Swan! , mas te vale parar en este preciso momento, si no quieres que te de una buena paliza.- pero al ver que yo seguía caminano, cambio su tono de voz.- Vamos, Bella, no seas así. Mejor ven y dame un abrazo.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Quién se creía que era Alice para decirme que fuera y le diera un abrazo como si nada hubiese pasado? Me habían abandonado ¡abandonado! Yo les había abierto mi corazón, mi alma, mi mente, mi confianza, es decir, les había entregado mi todo. Al irse ellos me habían dejado, técnicamente, vacía. Se habían llevado todo de mí y ahora que por fin, había recuperado esa parte de mí formando mi propia familia y creando mi propio futuro, ellos volvían como si nada queriendo entrar de nuevo. Pero eso yo no lo iba a permitir.

-No.- dije volteando.- No, Mary Alice, tu y yo ya no somos nada. Fuiste una persona muy importante para mi y te aprecio por eso, pero lo nuestro ya es historia…

-De…de que estás hablando….- tartamudeo sorprendida. Al parecer no se lo esperaba.

-Alice.- dije lo más dulce y suave posible.- No puedes esperar que así de la nada, te reciba con los brazos abiertos y dispuesta a dejarte entrar a ti y a tu familia.- dije mirando a Edward, el cual solo bajo la mirada.

-Pero Isabella, somos mejores amigas, somos casi como hermanas…

-Éramos, Alice, éramos.- dije volviéndome hacia ella bastante frustrada.- Entiéndeme, Al, no puedo hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, entre nosotros. No solo me dolió el hecho de que Edward me abandonara sino el que ustedes también se fueran…

-Pero…

-¡ALICE!- grite ya desesperada, harta de esto.- Entiéndelo, tengo una familia.- dije señalando a los pequeños.- tengo un trabajo estupendo y, lo más importante, tengo una vida nueva. Por fin he superado todos mis problemas del pasado, y entre ellos he superado, el hecho de que ustedes me hubiesen abandonado como a un perro…

-Bella, cometimos un terrible error. Nunca fue nuestra intensión abandonarte y herirte de esa manera. Esme casi muere cuando supo que teníamos que dejarte, eras como una hija para ella pero…- empezó a decir mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a mí pero inmediatamente Alex se puso entre nosotras, aunque a ella no le importo.

-Basta Alice. No quiero saber y no me interesa, lo que tu o tu familia tenga que decirme. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron…

-¡Pero si es de Esme de la que estamos hablando!.- me grito sorprendida

-Aun así, Alice. Tienes que entender que tengo una nueva vida y ustedes ya no forman parte de ella.- y sin dejarla contestar, agarre a Alex y a Coco y me dirigí sin mirar atrás hacia mi pequeño penthouse.

Ya una vez en la casa, me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Coraline para acostarla y pudiera descansar. Recorrí con mi mirada el dormitorio, mirándolo detalladamente. Toda la habitación es de color beige, lo cual le daba un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Al fondo en la pared se encontraba un escritorio rodeado por varias estanterías o cajoneras. Del lado derecho, había una hermosa ventana alargada de un poco más de la mitad de la pared, con una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Debajo de esta había más cajoneras, las cuales hacían a su vez de bancos. Del lado izquierda, pegado a la pared estaba una cama con dosel, estilo King size, con varios cojines, con dos buros de madera a cada lado. Del mismo lado, un poca mas al fondo, se encontraba una puerta que daba a su armario igual o más pequeño que el mío, abastecido por mi querida amiga, Heidi _**(N/A: la imagen del cuarto está en mi perfil XD)**_ La habitación era una combinación perfecta entre lo elegante, lo moderno y lo infantil, lo cual describia perfectamente a mi hija. Ya que a pesar de que solo tenía 3 añitos, tenía una elegancia y una sofisticación que la diferenciaba de las niñas de su edad.

La acosté cuidadosamente, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Así que cuando salí, cerré la puerta lentamente, tratando de no despertarla. Pero no había dado ni 3 pasos cuando unos quejidos salieron de adentro. Al abrir, de nuevo, la puerta vi a Coraline chillando y rodando de un lado a otro.

-Cariño ¿Qué te paso?.- dije sentándome a lado de ella.

-Me duele, me duele, me duele

-¿Qué te duele?¿ la garganta?¿ el estomago?...

-¡TODO!.- grito interrumpiéndome y empezando a llorar. Corrí al baño, por el botiquín, del cual saque el termómetro. Después de un minuto, este marco 40°C ¡Dios estaba ardiendo! Inmediatamente llene un bold con agua y con una toalla empece a darle baños de esponja, humedeciéndole la piel de las extremidades y el tronco.

-Mamá.- entro corriendo Alexander.

-¿Qué pasa, Alex? Estoy ocupada. Porque no mejor me ayudas y vas por el directorio telefónico y buscas el número de un pediatra, al parecer…

-Mamá, escúchame,…

-Alex, cariño. Juro que te escuchare, pero primero puedes…

-¡MAMÁ, ME PUEDES HACERME CASO!.- grito Alex, tanto Coco como yo volteamos a verlo sorprendidas. Nunca en la vida había elevado la voz mas de 3 octavas.- La chica pelinegra del parque, me dio este número, me dijo que podrías necesitarlo después.

Estire la mano, tomando el papel que me estaba ofreciendo. Lo abrí, y lo mire sorprendida, por un momento. Tome mi celular y marque el número.

-¿Hola? Carlisle soy Isabella, necesito tu ayuda.

Edward POV

El solo hecho de oírla y saber que ya no nos quería en su vida nunca más, me estaba matando pero ella tenía razón. Conforme cada palabra tomaba sentido en mi cabeza, cada una de ellas iba destruyendo mi pequeño corazón muerto. Aun no podía creer todo el dolor que le había causado porque sí, yo era el único culpable de todo su sufrimiento, y no solo el suyo sino también el de toda mi familia. Y no hacía falta que lo dijera, solo con su mirada, me confirmaba que todos nosotros, en especial yo, le habíamos roto su corazón. Pero juro por mi vida-no-vida, que nunca fue mi intención lastimarla, lo único que deseaba era que fuera feliz siendo una simple humana.

Al ella irse, nosotros tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa, la cual estaba a una hora de la ciudad. Al llegar, ya todos nos estaban esperando en la sala.

-¿Cómo les fue queridos?.- dijo Esme levantándose y abrazándonos, dándonos la bienvenida.

-Nos odia, mama. Nos odia con todo su corazón.- sollozo Alice lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper, el cual la recibió abrazándola fuertemente.

-Alice ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?.- dijo Emmett acercándose a ella y frotándole la espalda, en señal de apoyo.- ¿Quién los odia?

-No a nosotros.- se señalo y me señalo.- a todos nosotros.

- Alice, puedes explicarnos de que estás hablando.- dijo Carlisle seriamente.- Porque ni yo ni tus hermanos te estamos entendiendo.

-Ella está hablando de Isabella, Carlisle.- dije tomando la palabra empezando a relatar lo sucedido, porque si Alice seguía hablando lo más seguro es que siguiera diciendo incoherencias.- Resulto que hoy a Alice, sabe Dios que le pico, que tuvo el presentimiento de que podía encontrar a Isabella en Central Park. Así que la acompañe, para que se le quitara la maldita curiosidad. Cuando ya llevábamos una hora u hora y media de recorrer el parque, nos la encontramos a ella… y a sus niños.

-¿Niños? Dijiste ¿niños?.- pregunto Esme curiosa, pero después nos miro sorprendida aunque con un brillo especial en ojos.- ¿Bella tiene niños?

- Si, mamá, unos niños preciosos, por cierto. El niño debe de tener alrededor de 7 años y es guapísimo, con unos ojos grises y con un cabello negro azabache que acentuaba su palidez. Y la niña, yo le calculo unos 4 años, y déjame decirte que es bastante diferente al niño, es de cabello rubio cenizo y con ojos verdes intenso.- dijo Alice empezándolos a describir.- pero eso no es lo más impresionante, sino que ellos después de unos minutos de hablar con nosotros, sabían lo que éramos. Ellos empezaron a hablar acerca de vampiros buenos, vampiros malos, vampiros especiales y vampiros súper extra especiales. Y lo más impactante, ellos sabían de la existencia de Aro y no le decían simplemente Aro sino Abue Aro.- hablo increíblemente rápido.

-¿Estás diciendo que esos niños eran…eran…?.- trato de hablar Carlisle, pero al parecer era tanto la sorpresa que no podía formular la pregunta. Muy raro.- Pero eso es imposible, desde la matanza producida por los niños inmortales, se ha prohibido convertir a niños tan jóvenes en vampiros….

-Pero Carlisle, eso no eran niños inmortales. Todos sabemos que esos niños son incapaces de controlarse o razonar.- empezó a hablar Alice.- Pero eso niños hablaban con nosotros, razonaban y comprendian todo lo que nosotros les decíamos…

-¡STOP!.- hablo por primera vez Rosalie, interrumpiéndonos.- Yo se que este tema es demasiado interesante pero ¿esos niños que? ¿A qué viene que los mencionen? ¿Qué tienen de relevante en esta conversación?

-Pues que después, al encontrarnos a Bella, esos niños le decían mamá.- solté de golpe, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Entonces esos niños, si son de Bella.- pregunto Esme entusiasmada.

-No lo sé, Esme.- dije aun mas confundido.- Era obvio que los niños le tenían cariño, y también estaba más que claro que para ellos Bella era su madre. Pero te digo que todo es muy extraño, los niños no se parecían entre si y ellos no se parecían a Bella. Los tres son completamente diferentes.

-Entonces ¿eso quiere decir que Bella esta casada y con hijos?.- pregunto Emmett. Levante la cabeza rápidamente hacia el. ¿Cómo diablos no se me habia ocurrido eso? Ella nos dijo muy bien que ya tenia una familia, una nueva vida…

-Lo dudo mucho.- interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos a todos.- Bella no es fea, tiene su atractivo. Pudo haber conseguido a un simple mortal por ahí a lo largo de estos 4 años, casarse y haber tenido a los niños que tu dices. Además ¿no es por esa razón por la que la dejo Edward? ¿no es por esa razón por la que nos fuimos de su lado?.- mire aun mas sorprendido a Emmett. Juro que si no hubiese estado en shock, lo habría golpeado por el simple hecho de sacar a colisión de que había la mínimo posibilidad de que Bella estuviera casada.

-Porque no tenía anillo, imbécil.- dijo Alice haciéndole caras.- Yo sé muy bien que Bella no es fea, y que puede conseguir a cualquier chico. Pero lo digo porque el poco rato que estuvimos hablando, no le vi ningún anillo. Yo digo que es madre soltera…

-Bueno, eso equis.- volvió a hablar Rosalie.- Pero ¿por qué dijiste que nos odiaba? No es que a mi me importe, pero si ella nos odia ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para protegerla?

¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando a Rosalie y a Emmett que estaban diciendo cosas inteligentes? ¿Acaso habían bebido sangre de delfín o qué? Por primera vez, cuando uno esperaba que salieran con sus bromas o sus egocentricidades, salían con sus malditas y estúpidas preguntas inteligentes. ¿Quién entiende al maldito mundo?

-Buen punto, Rosalie.- dijo Carlisle después de un segundo de silencio.- Lo mas seguro, es que no nos odie, Alice. ¿o ella te lo dijo?

-Pues no lo dijo, literalmente.- dijo Alice con mirada perdida.- Sino que dijo que ya no nos quería en su vida, que ella ya había hecho una aquí y que no había espacio para nosotros.

-Es muy valido…-empezó Carlisle

-¡Pero Carlisle!.- grito Emmett

-Chicos, deben de entender que al irnos nos solo nosotros sufrimos por su ausencia. Sino que ella también la paso duro, por lo tanto, está en todo su derecho en no querernos integrar a su nueva vida.- dijo Esme lo más dulce posible.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no la vayamos a proteger…

-Exacto, muy independiente de lo que relación emocional que tengamos con Bella, hay una obligación de por medio. Por lo que tenemos que ingeniárnosla para acercarnos a ella - dijo Carlisle

-Ehmm... pues, de hecho, yo ya me encargue de eso, Carlisle.- dijo Alice mirándolo con una sonrisa picara.

- Mary Alice.- dijo Esme.- Ahora ¿qué hiciste?

- ¡Si yo no hice nada!.- grito Alice con las manos arriba y haciéndose la inocente.- Digamos que aproveche lo que el destino, o como ustedes le quieran decir, me dio y tome algo de ventaja en ello

-Alice más te vale que…-pero Carlisle fue interrumpido por su celular. Lo miro por unos segundos, claramente confundido y después contesto.

-¿Si bueno?- contesto. Trate de leerle la mente pero al parecer le había dado por bloquearme.- Aja…¿ya trataste con un baño de esponja?... ¿y nada?... ok, entonces será mejor que vaya a ver qué es lo que le sucede…si, no te preocupes… se cómo llegar pero tienes que tranquilízate, no te desesperes…¿crees que pueda llevarlos? Todos tienen muchas ganas de verte.- dijo mirando a su esposa, la cual le devolvió una mirada llena de duda.- ok, entonces nos vemos en unos minutos.

-¿Quién era, Carlisle?.- pregunto Emmett lentamente.

-Era Isabella.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a su estudio.- Al parecer, la niña está enferma y necesita ayuda.

-¡Oh Dios!.- dijo Esme muy preocupada. En seguida, Carlisle salió con su maletín y tomo las llaves del auto.- ¿Pero está bien? ¿Te dijo que tenía?

-No, no me dijo bien, estaba demasiado alterada. Al parecer es la primera vez que pasa algo así.- dijo yendo hacia la puerta.- Así que será mejor que se apuren, si es que quieren ir a verla.

Y un segundo después, ya estábamos todos en camino a verla

Bella POV

-Tranquila, nena.- dije volviéndole a pasar la esponja por la frente. La temperatura había subido de manera alarmante, haciendo que empezara a sudar y a decir incoherencias. Definitivamente esto no estaba bien ¿¡donde demonios se encontraba Carlisle cuando lo necesitaba?!.- Ya vendrá la ayuda, aguanta pequeña.

-Mamá, tranquila, ella va a estar bien. Ella es fuerte, igual que tú- dijo Alex tomándome la mano, dándome su apoyo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando oí que tocaban el timbre. Le di la esponja a Alex, indicándole específicamente que tenía que hacer. Una vez abajo, apreté el botón dándoles paso al edificio y no paso ni un segundo, cuando ya estaban tocando a la puerta. Inhale y exhale varias veces, mientras me hacía a la idea de que ellos se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. No es como si en verdad lo necesitara pero tenía que tranquilizarme si no es que quería terminar teniendo un ataque de pánico o nervioso cuando los viera, y este no era el momento, Coraline me necesitaba. Así que me arme de valor y abrí la puerta. Y ahí delante de mí se encontraban los siete Cullens, igual que hace 4 años.

-¡Bella!.- dijo Esme lanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome maternalmente.

-Hola Esme.- dije regresándole el abrazo. Puede que todavía estuviera un poco dolida por su abandono, pero el hecho de estar de nuevo en los brazos de "mi otra madre" era tan reconfortante.- Te he extrañado mucho.- le susurre mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, tratando de no llorar.

-Ahhhh yo también te extrañe, hermanita.- dijo Emmett mientras nos abrazaba a mí y a Esme, lo que nos hizo reír.

-Mamá, mamá, mamá.- grito, bajando las escaleras, un muy asustado Alexander.- ¡Coraline se esta...se esta…!

-Tranquilízate, muchacho ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- dijo Carlisle lo mas calmadamente posible, acercándose a él lentamente. Al parecer, no queriendo asustarlo.

- Juro que no hice nada, mamá.- y fue ahí, que me empecé a asustar. Alexander nunca se ponía nervioso o tartamudeaba.-Estaba pasándole la esponja y hablando con ella, como tú dijiste mama. Y de repente perdió la conciencia, se tenso y empezó a convulsionarse.

No había terminado de hablar cuando yo ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, con Carlisle y Esme siguiéndome los talones. Al entrar, vi a mi pequeña agitándose violentamente sobre la cama, y juro que casi se me detiene el corazón.

-Bella, Bella ¡BELLA!.- me grito Carlisle, sacándome de su estupor.- Lo siento, cariño. Pero necesito que me ayudes, la niña tiene mucha fiebre y tenemos que bajarsela inmediatamente. ¿Tienes tina?

-Sí pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?.- respondí sorprendida

-Esme quiero que vayas al baño y llenes la tina de pura agua fría, me entendiste, no tibia, fría.- inmediatamente, Esme salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Carlisle se quitaba el saco y se remangaba las manos. Después cargo a Coraline, la cual seguía convulsionándose, dirigiéndose al baño.

Al llegar al baño, trato de meterla a la tina pero Coraline se movía demasiado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me quite la ropa quedando solamente en ropa interior, le quite a la niña y me metí con ella al agua, ignorando las protestas de Esme y Carlisle. Así que me senté con ella en mi regazo y me dispuse a pasarle la esponja por su cabecita. Después de unos minutos, las convulsiones pasaron, dejándola exhausta y adormilada.

-Bella tienes que salir de ahí, si no sales te va a dar hipotermia. El agua esta algo fría, mejor deja que yo lo hago o Alice- dijo Esme visiblemente preocupada, pasando su mirada de una a otra

-Estoy bien, Esme, no puede pasarme nada…

-¿Mama? Mamá, tengo mucho frío.- dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho.- Mamá, el agua está muy fría.

-Tranquila, cariño. Es para que se te baje la fiebre.- dije abrazándola y arrullándola.

-Mamá, me quiero salir de aquí. Sácame de aquí está muy fría.- trato de soltarse de mi abrazo, pero al estar algo débil, no pudo zafarse. Pronto empezó a llorar y a desesperarse, soltando manotazos y patadas. Carlisle y Esme trataron de acercarse pero levante una mano impidiéndoselos.

-Coraline, te acuerdas cuando estábamos en Italia.- empecé a relatar mientras le detenía las manos y las piernas, tratando de llamar su atención.- te acuerdas que cuando tu o Alex no podían dormir y el Abuelo Marcus les contaba un cuento.- mire a unos muy sorprendidos Esme y Carlisle. Sabía que después de esto tendría que darles muchas explicaciones.- ¿te acuerdas de que cuento era?

- Si, Alex me decia que siempre cuando no estabas y yo no podia dormir, ell abuelo Marcus me cargaba y me arrullaba, mientras me relataba el como habia llegado a iluminar su vida.- me dijo mas dormida que despierta.- ¿Crees que podemos ir a visitarlos? Extraño al abuelito Aro y al abuelito Marcu. Tambien extraño los tíos Alec y a Félix: y extraño a Heidi. ¿Podemos ir mami? ¿podemos?

-Creo que eso no sera necesario, princesa.- voltee soprendida hacia la puerta. Y ahí, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta como toda una modelo se encontaba Heidi.- Y no te preocupes Esme.- dijo mirandola divertida.- dudo mucho que a Bella le de hipotermio porque dime ¿algunas vez has visto a un vampiro enfermo?

_**Chacacachacannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! LECHE CON PAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!**_

_**Hey que les parecio ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Demasiado dramatico? Ustedes diganme jajajajajaja estare a sus ordenes, por cualquier cosa mandenme un review jajajaja**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo para leer mi fic y mas a aquellos que me han dado su opinion. Muchas Gracias **_

_**Los kiero**_

_**ATTE: SDK**_


	3. Surprise

_**Hay chicos, primero que nada les quiero agradecer el apoyo y el que me hagan saber cuanto les ha gustado mi historia, neta pensé que a nadie le gustaría porque estaba algo medio chiflado. Pero me alegra que les guste y sobretodo que me lo hagan saber, ya que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Así que les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo. Así que disfruten el siguiente capítulo. **_

Bella POV 

-¿De qué está hablando Heidi? ¿Qué quiere decir con que eres un vampiro, eh?- apareció de la nada Edward a lado de Heidi. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, y si no lo conociera lo suficiente pensaría que no había nada malo en ellos, pero en ellos se veía reflejado un atisbo de decepción, tristeza y enojo. Aunque siendo sinceros, era más enojo que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Acaso no se los habías dicho Bella? Ups, cuanto lo siento. Créeme, querida, nunca fue mi intención quitarte el honor de darles la agradable noticia de que ya eres toda una vampira. Bueno no literalmente, pero…bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero- mire a Heidi, y definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía y de los Cullens. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo estaba haciendo para joderme a mí, sino de ellos. Durante mi estancia en Volterra, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, a Heidi y a Jane, con la cual también había creado un lazo de amistad, les había contado gran parte de mi vida humana y también como había llegado a conocer a los Cullen, mi tormentosa y hermosa relación con Edward y el por qué del abandono de Edward después del accidente en mi cumpleaños. También les conté que Edward nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi conversión y que muy probablemente si se llegaba a enterar le iba a dar un ataque a pesar de que ya estaba muerto. Cosa que, al parecer, estaba pasando en este momento, ya que por la cara que tenía Edward, no auguraba nada bueno a donde estaba yendo esta conversación.- Entonces, supongo que, ellos tampoco saben que eres parte….

-¡Heidi, basta ya! creo que ya es suficiente información por el momento.- grite histérica, levantándome de la tina con Coraline en los brazos.

-Está bien, está bien, Belly Bells.- dijo agarrando mi bata y acercándose a mi.- Pero si no quieres que al público masculino le de un infarto por tu falta de vestimenta, en vez de por la noticia, será mejor que te tapes. Aunque es bueno saber que has tomado mis consejos y te has comprado ropa interior bonita y sexy…

-¡Cállate, tonta!.- la interrumpí mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la bata. Iba a pasarle a la niña cuando esta grito de dolor. Ambas nos miramos asustadas, ya que nunca habíamos oído gritar de esa manera a Coraline.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?.- dijo preocupada Heidi, quitándomela de las manos y acomodándola en su regazo, mientras la revisaba. Y como si apenas se diera cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, me miro preocupada.- Bella ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene Coco?

- No lo sabemos todavía, pero será mejor que la revise, ese grito no me ha gustado para nada.- dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba con una toalla a Heidi. Envolvió a la niña y la cargo sobre su hombro.- Tengo que cambiarla para que no…

-Por supuesto.-dije saliendo de la bañera y sentándome en la orilla.- Heidi, tu sabes donde esta todo, podrías…

-No te preocupes, dalo por hecho.- dijo mientras guiaba a Esme y Carlisle, de nuevo, al cuarto de la niña. Dejándonos a solas a mí y a Edward en el baño, en un muy incomodo silencio.

Al verlo de nuevo, estaba claro, por la cara que tenia, que no estaba muy contento por la reciente noticia. Así que para que lo asimilara mejor y se fuera haciendo a la idea, decidí dejarlo solo. Aparte de que tenía que cambiarme, ya que prácticamente estaba desnuda y muy mojada.

Iba a salir del baño cuando Edward me impidió el paso, poniéndose enfrente de mí, bloqueándome la salida. Estuve a punto de tratar de esquivarlo para poder salir, pero lo más seguro es que nos pasáramos así todo el día y puede que también toda la noche: yo tratando de salir y el impidiéndomelo. Así que mejor me quede ahí parada, esperando a que hablara. Pero los segundos pasaban y él seguía sin decir nada, lo único que hacía era mirarme entre furioso, confundido y sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el tiempo, impidiéndome salir o me vas a decirme de una buena vez lo que sea que tengas que decirme?.- dije ya bastante molesta. Tenía dos niños a los que atender: uno muy enfermo y el otro…el otro…ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde estaba Alex? Aparte, no solo tenía que encargarme de eso, también tenía que hablar con cierta rubia, acerca de su inesperada visita y el motivo que la traía del otro lado del gran charco. Lo que me llevaba a otra pregunta ¿habrá venido sola?...

-¡ISABELLA MARY SWAN TE ESTOY HABLANDO!.- me zarandeo Edward adelante y atrás, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- Me estás diciendo que te diga lo que pienso y ¡ve! No me estás haciendo caso.

-Pues no es cuando a ti se te antoje Edward.- dije ya empezándome a molestar.- Mira sabes qué, será mejor que dejemos todo esto para otro momento. Está claro que hemos tenido un día muy agitado y lleno de emociones, por lo que será mejor…

-¿Es verdad?¿ Es verdad lo que dijo Heidi?.- soltó de golpe acercándose a mí, quedando demasiado cerca. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que me habían demostrado, o al menos eso yo pensaba, cuanto me amaban. Pero también eran los mismos ojos que me habían roto mi corazón y mi alma, quebrándola en pedacitos y dejándome sin nada. Así que tomando valor de ese gran dolor, me acerque a él, quedando casi nariz con nariz. Nadie intimidaba a esta nueva Isabella.

- ¿Y si sí? ¿A ti que te importa, Edward? Es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella. Ya soy grande ¿Qué no lo ves?.- dije lo más segura posible.- Desde que terminaste nuestra relación y saliste de mi vida, perdiste todo derecho de formar parte en la toma de decisiones con respecto a mi presento o futuro. Así que no vengas 4 años después, te indignes y me reclames por las decisiones que yo tome…

-Entonces es verdad…- susurro lentamente, volteando la cabeza, evitando el mirarme directamente.

-Sí, Edward, si soy un vampiro.- dije con la cabeza en alto.- Así que será mejor que lo entiendas y lo aceptes de una buena vez, porque no hay nada que tu o tu familia puedan hacer para cambiarlo. Quieras o no, ya soy uno de los tuyos….

-Sabes lo que has hecho, a la vida que te has condenado. ..¡DIOS BELLA! Por eso me largue.- dijo tomándome las manos desesperado.- Me fui para que pudieras ser feliz, para que pudieras vivir tu vida humana con tus experiencias humanas y todo lo que fuera humano…

- Es que nunca lo entendiste ¿verdad?.- lo interrumpí, saltándome bruscamente de su agarre y alejándome de él. Poco a poco, un intenso dolor comenzó a instalarse en mi pecho, invadiéndome a tal punto, de estar empezando a asfixiarme. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo y que todo esto terminara, no podía seguir viviendo con todo este dolor y resentimiento, los cuales me habían estado comiendo por años. Ya era hora de cerrar este libro en mi vida, y este parecía momento perfectp. – Nunca entendiste que mi amor por ti era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esa vida humana de la que tu tanto estabas obsesionado en que yo conservara y que viviera al máximo. Tú y Rosalie estaban tan enfocados en convencerme, hasta el cansancio, de era una pésima idea el convertirme en vampiro, que nunca escucharon mis deseos, nunca tomaron en cuenta lo que yo quería. Pero ¡hey noticia de última hora! Era MI decisión, era MI maldita vida. - grite haciendo énfasis en el mi.- Yo lo único que quería era estar contigo por toda la eternidad, y si tenía que sacrificar miles de cosas entre ellas mi vida huma, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, porque eso hacen las personas que están verdaderamente enamoradas, Edward. Porque yo lo estaba, y estaba estúpida y perdidamente enamorada de ti. Pero al parecer, tú estabas más ocupado, preocupándote por mí, afligiéndote y echándote constantemente la culpa por todo lo que me pasaba a tu lado, que no te paraste a pensar que a mí no me importaba y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien fuera hasta a mi propia familia. Pero, sobre todo, no te diste cuanta que yo te amaba a ti, Edward, ¡Te amaba con toda mi alma! Que te entregue todo, me entregue completamente a ti y a nuestra relación. Te di todo mi tiempo, mi alma y mi corazón, y por esa misma razón no me importaban todos los obstáculos que tuviéramos que pasar, siempre y cuando los enfrentáramos juntos. Entiéndelo yo nunca quise esa vida humana, yo solo quería vivir el resto de mi existencia a tu lado…

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, solo tenias 17 cuando….- dijo agachando la cabeza y tomándosela entre las manos.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Me vas a venir con ese estúpido pretexto? Pensé que eras más inteligente, Edward. Sabes que siempre fui muy madura para mi edad…

-¡Pero no estabas preparada para tomar una decisión de ese calibre!.- dijo el desesperándose.- Nosotros tenemos mayor experiencia, Bella. Y esta es una vida que nunca hubieras escogido de haber estado en nuestras manos. Yo no quería que después te arrepintieras y después me culparas a mí o a algún integrante de mi familia.

-Nunca hubiese hecho eso Edward.- dije sorprendida por su declaración.- Yo sabía lo que hacía…

-Claro que no lo sabías….

- ¡Basta Ya! No me trates como esa niña estúpida que conociste hace tiempo.- dije acercándome a él bastante enfadada.-Recuerda que ya no soy esa niña de 17 años, esa niña tímida, sumisa, llena de miedos, tonta y co-dependiente. Ahora soy esta mujer que tienes enfrente, así que mejor mírame bien ¡Mírame maldita sea!. – Dije acercándome a él y tomándolo de la barbilla para que así me mirara, ya que no lo había querido hacer.- Mas te vale que te metas en la cabeza que ahora soy una mujer fuerte, independiente, trabajadora, llena de sueños y, sobretodo, madre de dos hermosos y extraordinarios niños. Y que también soy, plenamente, consciente de lo que pasa a mí alrededor y de lo que digo, así que no me vengas con eso de que no lo sé. Si tome esta decisión fue por una razón, así que tienes que respetarla

- Pero Bella…

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo así, Edward.- dije ya cansada de todo esto. Está claro que ni el iba aceptarlo y yo no iba a metérselo en la cabeza el día de hoy.- Tengo el presentimiento que tu nunca lo entenderás. Lo único que tienes que entender ahora, es que tengo una hermosa familia y eso es lo primordial en mi vida, y por sobretodo, soy muy feliz.

-Así que si estas casada.- dijo entre sorprendido y triste. Pero la sorprendida fui yo ¿de dónde demonios había sacado que yo estaba casada?

-No, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?.- mire como levantaba la cara rápidamente, con un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada.- Este tiempo me he dedicado única y exclusivamente a mis pequeños y a mi trabajo. Además no es como si quisiera salir con alguien en este momento...

-Pues dijiste que tienes una familia y pues…

-Me refería a los niños, Edward. Alex y Coco son mi única familia…bueno contando también a…pero no importa.- dije tomando mi ropa y saliendo del baño, dejándolo con la duda.- Y si estuviera saliendo con alguien, no es de tu incumbencia. Tú ya no tienes ningún papel en mi vida como para andar opinando. Además tengo lo necesario para atraer la atención de un hombre…

-Bella, lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Claro, que puedes andar con quien sea, eres un chava inteligente, hermosa… -empezó a decir Edward mientras me seguía por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas, así que si me permites, tengo que cambiarme.- lo interrumpí, volteándome y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Puede que haya sido algo grosero, pero no saben cuantas ganas tenia de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno creo que al fin, alguien ha puesto en su lugar a mi "querido hermanito".- dijo sarcásticamente una voz. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y ahí delante de mí, como toda una modelo de Victoria's Secrets, estaba Rosalie Cullen junto con la pequeña Alice.- Me alegra decir, que has mejorado con los años. Al parecer, el tener más edad, el cambiarte de estado y tener mejores amistades te ha dado un mejor gusto, que cuando vivías en Forks y eras una simple humana.- dijo recorriendo de un lado a otro mi habitación, revisando detalladamente las cosas.

En mi opinión, no era la gran cosa, mi estilo no había cambiado en nada, solo que se había vuelto un poco más maduro y más elegante, que hace unos años atrás. Pero ¿no es lo que hacen todas las personas conforme van creciendo? Mire mi habitación, si es cierto que ya no estaba llena de poster, colores pasteles y cosas infantiles como en Forks. Ahora era completamente marrón obscuro y con un estilo minimalista. Enfrente de mí se encontraba mi cama, la cual estaba cubierta de sabanas rojas, dándole un bonito contraste. Unida a mi cama, en la parte de atrás estaba una enorme cabecera, y a los lados estaban dos pequeños buros, donde tenía varias fotos mías y de mis hijos. De lado derecho junto a la ventana, se encontraba una pequeña sala, que consistía en una pequeña mesa de centro y dos sillones individuales color rojo, donde por lo común me ponía a trabajar cuando ya era muy noche. Y de lado derecho, detrás de esa puerta blanca se encontraba un walk-in-closet enorme, el cual le daría a Alice un ataque si lo viera. _**(N/A: la imagen se encuentra en mi perfil XD)**_

-¿Y tu como sabes que ya no soy humana?- dije recargándome sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, Bella. Tu deberías de saberlo.- dijo señalándose los oídos. Lo cual me hizo comprender, que la pequeña y no-tan-intima conversación con Edward, la habían oído todos los presentes.

Al ver que ya había entendido a lo que se referían, se empezaron a reír, claramente, burlándose de mí por mi mente olvidadiza. Al verlas, técnicamente, rodar por el suelo de la risa, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlas tranquilas, para que ellos pudieran burlarse a gusto. Por lo que tome mis cosas mi ropa sucia, y me dirigí hacia mi armario, para buscar algo limpio que ponerme.

-Vamos, Bella. No seas tan aguada, ten un poquito de sentido del hu…- pero antes de poder voltear para ver qué era lo que le había pasado, Alice ya estaba registrando y yendo de aquí para acá por todo el armario.- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer ¿Yves Saint Laurent? ¿Versace? ¿Temperley London? ¿Zac Posen? ¿Gucci? ¿Dolce&Gabanna? ¿L.A.M.B? ¡Dios mío, quien eres tú y que le has hecho a mi Bella!.- grito aventándome un montón de faldas, blusas, vestidos, y pantalones.- ¿Zapatos Jimmy Choo, Marc Jacobs, Fendi, Moschino? ¡Qué es esto!

-Puedes dejar de aventar mi ropa, me tomara semanas volverla acomodar como estaba antes.- dije tratando de recoger todo el desastre que estaba haciendo. A veces me daba la impresión que a Alice no la habían convertido a los 17 años sino a los 10 años.

- Me siento…me siento...engañada, traicionada, estafada, decepcionada, embaucada….- dijo tomando toda la ropa, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, en forma de loto y meciéndose de adelante a atrás.

-Vamos Alice, no seas tan exagerada. Además ¿no era tu sueño de que me vistiera con ropa de marca y súper "fashion"?

-No lo puedo creer ¿acaso este es un vestido Christian Siriano otoño 2012? _**(N/A: es mi diseñador favorito en todo el mundo y el mejor de todos los ganadores de "Proyect Runway")**_.- dijo Rosalie tomando un vestido drapeado azul marino, strapless con pequeño escote en V y con un corte asimétrico en la falda. Bastante sexy, para mi gusto, pero conocía a Christian y se había vuelto un amigo íntimo ya que le había ayudado varias veces en sus campañas. Por lo que me había regalado ese vestido en agradecimiento.

-¡¿Qué?!.- grito Alice parándose como cohete, yendo con Rosalie y arrancándole el vestido de las mano.- ¿Tú con un Christian Siriano original?¿Es en serio?.- me miro como si en vez de que estuviera yo enfrente de ella, estuviera un extraterrestre. Pero segundos después, paso de estar sorprendida a furiosa.- Esto no lo pudiste hacer tu sola, tuviste que tener un estilista o alguien que te asesora, porque tenías cero estilo de la moda cuando yo te conocí. Por lo que no puedes pasar de manera saber nada a saber de todo. Así que dime ¿Quién fue? ¿Dime con quién me engañaste? ¿Dime con quién me has sido infiel?

-¿Engañarte? ¿Infiel? Vamos Alice, no crees que estas exagerando con todo esto ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber quien me enseño a vestir….

-¡¿Por qué me importa?! ¿¡QUÉ PORQUE ME IMPORTA?!.- grito acercándose a mi tomando la ropa del piso y aventándomela en la cara.- Porque yo debí de haberte enseñado a vestir de esta manera, porque yo debí de comprarte tu primer par de zapatos Christian Louboutin, tu primera bolsa Louis Vuitton o…

- Hay Alice, tranquilízate. Además todo este cambio fue necesario debido a mi trabajo…

-¿Trabajo? ¿Pues qué trabajo tienes para que tengas que llevar Gucci o Prada?.- dijo Rosalie, realmente interesada, cosa que casi nunca pasaba

- Pues uno muy importante para tu información, blondie. Ser la directora de arte de la revista Vanity Fair, no es cualquier cosa ¿Qué esperabas Rosalie? ¿Qué Bella fuera vestida en unos jeans y playera comunes y corrientes' Tu muy mal, pensé que tenias más sentido de la sensatez.- dijo Heidi recargada en la puerta, mirando sus uñas. Juro que iba a matar a esa mujer ¿Qué no veía que jodiendolos a ellos también me jodia a mi en el proceso? Porque tuve que decirle que Alice había estado obsesionada en cambiarme el estilo ¡Dios porque!.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de que quien le había enseñado a vestirse, quiero informarte que fui yo. Y déjame decirte que Bella es una excelente aprendiz, fue tan atenta…

-Si como no y ¿qué? también nos vas a decir que convertiste a Bella, en toda una amante de la velocidad- la interrumpio sarcásticamente Rosalie.

- Pues no amante.- dijo Heidi mirando al techo acariciándose la barbilla, haciendo como si pensara la respuesta.- Pero consegui que se comprara la SUV XC90 de Volvo, aunque yo quería que se comprara un BMW o un Porsche pero claro la seguridad de los niños es primero…

-Heidi ¡Cuidado!.- grite corriendo hacia ella, al ver a Alice dirigirse en su dirección bastante furiosa. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Heidi, la ataje, agarrándola por la cintura, así evitando que se le echara encima.

-¡Eres una estúpida zorra! Como te atreves…..- dijo pataleando y soltando manotazos tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-¡BASTA ALICE!.- grite lanzándola a los brazos de Rosalie, la cual inmediatamente la agarro.- Te estás comportando como una niña de 5 años ¡Por Dios ya ni Coraline se comporta de esa manera! Y eso que tú le llevas 81 años de ventaja. Además no tienes ningún derecho de enojarte, Heidi es mi amiga y como la amiga que es, me ayudo a mejorar mi estilo y no trato de cambiarlo por completo, como tu tratabas de hacer.- dije gritando ya bastante desesperada.- Y tu.- mire a Heidi, la cual estaba tratando de no soltarse a reír.- todavía no me has dicho que haces aquí…

-Cierto. Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto sumamente importante.- se enderezo poniéndose seria de repente.- Tengo una noticia de ya sabes quién de ya sabes qué, y también te tengo…una doble sorpresa.

-¿Noticia?¿Doble sorpresa?¿ De qué está hablando Bella?.- dijo Alice soltándose del agarre de Rosalie y yendo en mi dirección.- A todo esto ¿de dónde conoces a Heidi? Porque la única manera de que la conozcas es que….

-Bella, siento interrumpir.- dijo Esme entrando al armario, justo a tiempo. Juro que, en ese momento, me dieron unas ganas de abrazarla y besarla por haberme salvado de esto.- Pero la niña ha estado preguntando por ti.

-Gracias Esme.- dije tomando una muda de ropa, y poniéndomela rápidamente. Ya iba de salida cuando voltea a ver a las 4 mujeres detrás de mí, de las cuales dos se estaban matando con la mirada.- ¡Basta ustedes dos!- señale a Alice y a Heidi, aunque la segunda estaba más privada de la risa que furiosa.- Los veo a todos en 10 minutos en la sala, ya que al parecer necesitamos hablar de cosas muy importantes.

Y sin más que decir, salí corriendo en dirección al cuarto de mi niña. Al llegar, vi a Coraline sentada en la cama tapada, con excepción de su pie izquierdo, el cual sobresalía con un yeso. Carlisle estaba a un costado de ella, mientras le ayudaba a beber agua. Al notar mi presencia, Coraline empezó a agitar sus brazos, en señal de que me acercara a ella. Por supuesto, no dude un segundo.

-Mira mami, tengo un yeso.- dijo enseñándome su pie.- Dice el doctor, que cuando se seque me podrán firmar todos mis amigos, me podrán hacer dibujos y pegar estampitas sobre el ¿verdad que tú serás la primera en firmarme mi yesito?

-Por supuesto, cariño.- dije abrazándola, tratándola de no moverla demasiado.

- Por lo que me acaba de comentar esta jovencita, todo parece indicar que cuando cayó del árbol se fracturo el tobillo. Por lo que, al no atendérsele rápidamente, el cuerpo tuvo una reacción secundaria que fue la fiebre.- empezó a relatar Carlisle pero ¿ de qué me estaba hablando? ¿Árbol?¿Caída?. – Las convulsiones…

-Espera.- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera explicándome.- ¿de qué caída me estás hablando?

-Mami, no te enojes ¿vale?.- dijo Coraline agarrando su colcha y poniéndose en la cabeza. Siempre hacia eso cuando había hecho algo malo o algo prohibido, y tenía miedo de decírmelo. – Es que Alex y yo hicimos unas competencias para ver quien llegaba más rápido a la copa del árbol, pero pise mal y…

-¿Otra vez, Coraline? No les había prohibido tajantemente que escalaran los arboles sin mi supervisión….- dije quitándole la sábana de encima. Pero al destaparla, me la encontré con las manitas en la cara.

-Lo siento, mami. Pero estabas tan entretenida en tu lectura que no quisimos molestarte…

-Coco, mírame. Coco.- dije más autoritaria. Al oírme hablar así, Coraline se quito sus manitas despacio.

-Sabes que no me importa que me interrumpan. Mira lo que paso en esta ocasión, por no llamarme o tener cuidado, ustedes son más importantes que cualquier lectura en el mundo. Así que la próxima vez que quieran hacer un deporte extremo, me avisan ¿entendido?.- a lo cual asintió. Gire entonces hacia Carlisle.- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver la caída con las convulsiones?

- Pues que fueron una reacción a la fiebre. No es algo por lo que te tienes que preocupar, Bella. Por lo común, los niños entre la edad de 9 meses y 5 años las tienen, y tampoco se vuelven a repetir a lo largo de los años. Así que ya no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Estás seguro?- dije mirándolo asustada. Tanto Alex como Coraline habían sido unos niños muy sanos, nunca estos 4 años se me habían enfermado a tal punto de que se convulsionaran o se pusieran tan graves. Por lo que en esta ocasión, si me habían dado un susto de muerte.

- Te lo aseguro. Por lo común, esto no pasa más de tres veces….

-¿TRES VECES?.- grite muerta del pánico, ya que si volvía ocurrir no sabía lo que haría, probablemente caería en un ataque de pánico.

-Tranquila, Bella. Sé que eres madre primeriza y, al parecer, esto no había pasado nunca. Pero créeme esto es normal, solo que a Coraline le dio algo fuerte.- dijo tratando de minimizar el episodio anterior, lo cual se lo agradecía pero aun así esta mortificada ¿Qué iba a hacer si pasaba de nuevo?

- Mami, no te pongas triste. Carlisle me dijo que yo era una niña fuerte.- tomo mi mano, llevándosela a su pecho y abrazándola.- y que por eso me curare súper mega rápido.

-Gracias, Carlisle.- dije tomando su mano.- No se que hubiera hecho si ustedes no hubieran llegado a tiempo…

-No hay nada que agradecer, Bella.- palmeo mi mano, mostrándome su comprensión.- Sabes que hago lo que sea por la familia, aunque.- dijo levantando la mano, impidiéndome hablar.- ya no seas la novia de mi hijo, sigo queriéndote como una hija Bella. Por lo que quiero a esta jovencita como si fuera mi nieta….-dijo cariñosamente, dándole un toquecito en la nariz a Coraline, lo que la hizo reír.

-Mami, mami. Sabias que el doctor conoce al Abuelo Aro y al Abuelo Marcus.- dijo tomando la mano de Carlisle, sumamente feliz. Yo por el contrario, me quede quieta, tratando de asimilar bien las palabras de Coco.- Dice que fueron amigos hace mucho tiempo. Y que también conoce al tío Félix, al tío Alec, la tía Jane, la tía….

-Sera mejor que duermas, mi amor.- la interrumpí, acostándola y acomodándole la almohada.- Necesitas descansar, ha sido un día muy agitado y no necesitamos más emociones por ahora ¿vale?

-Pero mami…- empezó a agitarse.- No quiero dormirme.- dijo bostezando.

- "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. For love may come and tap you on the shoulder, some starless night. Just in case you feel you wanna hold her, you'll have a pocket full of starlight…".- empecé a cantar su canción de cuna suavemente, arrullándola poco a poco hasta que se quedo dormida. Le hice señas a Carlisle para que saliéramos del cuarto.

- Te ha contado todo ¿verdad?.- dije una vez ya afuera.

-Parte, solo su versión de los hechos y lo que le han contado tu y los Vulturri. Pero creo que es necesario que hablemos, hay algo importante que nosotros también tenemos que decirte.- dijo bastante serio.

-¿Importante? ¿Quieres decir que no fue una coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí?

-No, Bella, pero será mejor que lo platiquemos con todos. Además no sé porque presiento que tienes algo muy importante que decirnos ¿o me equivoco?

- No sé de qué me hablas.- dije evitando su mirada. Juro que ni con Charlie, me había sentido así de mal, sabiendo que le ocultaba algo; pero Carlisle había sido más que el padre de mi novio, lo había llegado a considerarlo como mi propio padre.

- Se que ahí, en el baño, Heidi quiso decir otra cosa aparte de que ya eres una de nosotros. Y mira que me alegro mucho Bella, porque sé que en verdad lo querías. Pero el hecho de que conozcas a Heidi, me preocupa demasiado, y me preocupa más el hecho de que sigas viva.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- dije sorprendida.

- No me malentiendas Bella, no quiero decir que preferiría que estuvieras muerta ni nada por el estilo.- dijo al ver mi cara.- Sino que al ver que eres vampiro, que conoces a Heidi y que Coraline habla mucho acerca del Abuelo Aro, el Abuelo Marcus, el tío Félix, al tío Alec, y la tía Jane. Me lleva a la conclusión de que…- pero en eso sonó el timbre. Literalmente, fui salvada por la campana esta vez, gracias a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba.

-Sí, me permites, Carlisle. Creo que alguien llama a la puerta.- dije huyendo lo más rápido, posible de ahí. Al bajar las escaleras, vi a un Jasper tranquilamente sentado en la sala y a Emmett jugando en la sala con Alexander, el cual le pegaba y lo empuja sin que este se moviera un centímetro.

-Mama mira, mira lo que puede hacer este grandote.- dijo al verme. En eso se acerco a Emmett, el cual lo tomo por los tobillo y lo alzo, poniéndolo de cabeza en el aire.- ¡Ya viste! Es tan divertido, además es más gracioso que el tío…

-¡Basta Alex!.- dije callándolo antes de que me delatara.- Y tu Emmett, baja a Alex o sino se le va a subir la sangre a la cabeza.

-Vamos Bella, no seas aburrida. No le pasara nada…

-Baja a mi hijo, Emmett, o si no…- pero en ese momento, volvió a sonar el timbre. Por lo que le di una mirada de advertencia, antes de ir a la puerta.

Y juro que cuando la abri, quise morirme. Esto no podía estar pasándome.

-Hola Isabella, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

_**CHAAAAAAAAAA CHAAAAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNNNNNNN! LECHE CON PAN!**_

_**¿Quién será? ¿Acaso un amigo, un nuevo pretendiente o un viejo conocido? ¿Qué será esa doble sorpresa que le tiene Heidi a Bella? Y ¿se enteraran lo Cullens que Bella pertenece a la guardia de los Vulturi? Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en nuestro próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal! **_

_**JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA pero bueno ya hablando en serio? Que les pareció? Se que es algo corto, pero le quise dar ese aire de suspenso jajajajajajajaja ojala les haya gustado.**_

_**Atte. SDK**_


	4. Surprise Surprise

_**Hola chicas y chicos (si los hay), me alegro muchísimo que les este gustando el fic. Perdón si tarde pero estos días mi perrito ha estado súper mega enfermo, con calentura y toda la cosa, y como ahorita no estoy estudiando pues tenía que hacerme cargo de el :´( en serio, trate de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible pero con mi perro enfermo y con los malditos temblores y las malditas replicas, me ha costado un poco mas de días de lo previsto jajajaja**_

_**Así que mejor los dejo, disfrútenlo. **_

Bella POV

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?.- grite completamente en shock.

Delante de mí se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que parte de la guardia Vulturri. Jane se encontraba ahí, delante de mí, flaqueada por nada más y nada menos que por Félix, Demetri y Alec, luciendo imponentes y terroríficos con sus grandes capas negras.

Los Vulturri no salían del castillo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o vinieran de visita a verme a mí y a los niños, pero por lo común siempre me avisaban. Aunque la visita de Heidi me había tomado de sorpresa, no era novedad que de vez en cuando viniera a visitarnos a mí y a los niños. Pero por lo común siempre eran ella y Félix los que venían a visitarme, ya que los demás, aunque quisieran venir, tenían trabajo por parte de Aro, por lo que tenían que quedarse en Volterra o ir a otras partes del mundo. El que estuvieran todos aquí, el simple hecho de que todos ellos hayan tenido que salir de Volterra para venir a "visitarme" al otro lado del mundo, no debía augurar nada bueno. Lo que me confirmaba que algo malo estaba pasando. Aparte que hubieran llegado el mismo día y al mismo tiempo que los Cullens, no me hacía más fácil el explicarles mi amistad con la mismísima realeza de los vampiros. Esto, me complicaba terriblemente las cosas.

Definitivamente este no era mi día.

-Pero que bienvenida, querida.- dijo Janes saludándome de beso.- Porque te quedas ahí parada como si estuvieras viendo a un fantasma ¿Qué no nos vas a invitar a pasar?

- Qué sentido tiene que los invite, si todas maneras, si no lo hago, van a entrar…- dije saliendo del shock y retándola con la mirada, lo que le saco una pequeña y genuina sonrisa, cosa muy difícil de sacar en ella. Aunque al principio, hubo cierta tensión entre Jane y yo, al final ambas llegamos a formar una bonita amistad. Pero nuestra amistad no era normal como la que tuve con Alice en el pasado o como la que tenía en este momento con Heidi, sino que era un tipo de amistad salvaje, como decía Heidi. Nos insultábamos, nos pegábamos y a veces nos gritábamos una que otra verdad pero dentro de nosotras sabíamos que era una forma de demostrarnos el cariño que nos teníamos.

-Vamos Jane, no seas tan hostil.- dijo Félix rompiendo las filas y yendo a abrazarme.- Hace mucho que no vemos a la pequeña Belly Bells ¿no me digas que no la extrañaste?

-Metete en donde te llamen ¿si?.- dijo mirándolo furiosa.- La manera en que trate a Isabella es mi problema…

-Vamos Félix, déjala en paz. Sabes que se han llevado así desde hace años, y seguirán llevándose así hasta que el mundo se acabe, así que mejor supéralo- dijo Alec acercándose dándome un beso en el cachete.- Pero dejando, ese tema aparte, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no sabías que íbamos a venir?

- Porque no sabía que iban a venir.- me hice a un lado, para que pudieran pasar.

-Pero si enviamos a Heidi para que….

-¡TÍO FÉLIX!.- grito Alex interrumpiéndolo y lanzándosele encima. Gracias al cielo, Félix lo alcanzo a cachar a tiempo, antes de que se estrellara contra él y se rompiera algo. A veces Alex y Coraline olvidaban que Demetri, Alec o Félix, no eran como nosotros y que si no se medían cuando se aventaban o los trataban de golpear, podían salir lastimados.

- ¿Qué onda, campeón? Ya estas grandísimo, la próxima vez que te vea ya vas a estar igual o más alto que yo.- dijo bajándolo al piso, y alborotándole el pelo cariñosamente. De todos, Félix era el que se había unido mas con Alex, era prácticamente como un hermano para él, si no es que este lo veía como una figura paterna.- ¿Adivina qué? Les traigo una pequeña sorpresa a ti y a Coco, de parte de los abuelos.- dijo sacando, de la nada, dos paquetes, uno grande y rosa y otro pequeño y azul. Le entrego el paquete azul a Alex, el cual inmediatamente empezó a desenvolver con mucho cuidado, tratando de no romper la envoltura.- Por cierto ¿y Coraline? ¿Dónde está el pequeño demonio de Tasmania?

- Está enferma, Félix. Y no le digas así, sabes que no le gusta- dijo Heidi bajando las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Alice, los cuales no se veían muy contentos. Mire hacia donde estaban Jasper y Emmett, y tampoco se veían muy contentos al ver a parte de la guardia Vulturri. Pero ya habría tiempo de explicar todo esto.- Tuvo un accidente y se ha roto el tobillo.

-¿Se rompió el tobillo? ¿Como paso eso? Es decir, pensé que…-dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Yo también lo pensé Félix, pero sabes bien que los niños no son completamente vampiros, por lo que…

-¡WOOOWW!¡STOP! ¡Paren ahí el tren! como esta eso de que estos niños no son completamente vampiros ¿acaso no son niños humanos, comunes y corrientes?…- me interrumpió Emmett bastante sorprendido.

- Soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, y no tengo nada de común y corriente para tu información.-lo interrumpió Alex seriamente, mientras seguía desenvolviendo el regalo cuidadosamente. Durante nuestra estancia en Volterra, tanto los Vulturri como yo tratábamos de no hablar de este tema enfrente de Alexander, ya que siempre que le pedíamos que hablara algo de su pasado, se deprimía. Por lo que decidimos dejarlo fuera de la investigación, y enfocarnos a encontrar a su padre.- Mi papá o más bien mi creador, es un vampiro que estaba obsesionado con crear una nueva raza de vampiros. Así que embarazaba a jóvenes humanas y después de un doloroso embarazo, estas tenían bebes semi-vampiros.- dijo explicándoles a los Cullens.- Así es como mi hermana y yo somos producto de dos de sus "experimentos"

- Pero…¿Y qué paso con las jóvenes?.- le pregunto Esme bastante consternada

-No aguantaron el parto, y tanto mi madre como la madre de Coraline murieron.- agacho tristemente la mirada.

-Cariño.- dije acuclillándome enfrente de él y abrazándolo fuerte.- Porque no vas con Coraline y le entregas su regalo, lo más seguro es que con tanto alboroto ya se haya despertado ¿vas y me hace ese favor?- susurre en su oído. Aun con la cabeza agachada, tomo el paquetito de las manos de Félix y subió las escaleras.

- Lo siento, yo no sabía que….- empezó a disculparse Emmet

-¿Lo sientes?, ¿lo sientes?.- dijo Félix bastante enojado, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.- ¿Que no está viendo que el niño apenas puede hablar y tu le preguntas acerca de su madre? Para la próxima vez, ten más cuidado con lo que preguntas.- dijo viendo a todo el clan Cullen.- A todo esto ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? Yo tenía la idea de que se habían ido para siempre de su vida, para nunca volver ¿no es así? ¿No se habían ido lejos de ella para no lastimarla y así evitar que se convirtiera en uno de ustedes? Aunque, déjenme decirles, que creo que al final fue en vano su inmenso sacrificio.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Bueno no tanto, porque su inmenso sacrificio fue un gran beneficio para la familia Volturri.

- ¿ De qué estás hablando?.- dijo Edward sorprendido.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que nuestro inmenso sacrificio fue un beneficio para su clan?

-¿Qué no lo sabes, Cullen? Tu muy mal, Bella, no deberías de ocultarles algo tan importante a tus amigos "los vegetarianos".- dijo Jane fingiendo mirarme reprobatoriamente. Aunque al igual que Heidi, en su momento, se notaba que estaba regocijándose viéndolos sufrir diciéndoles la verdad. ¿Que había hecho para tener amigas tan sadistas?

-¿Bella? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir?.- dijo Edward acercándose lentamente a mí, pero inmediatamente toda la guardia estaba a mi alrededor.

-Vamos, Bella, díselo. Es algo de lo que tienes que estar orgullosa, no algo de lo que te tenga que avergonzar…-

-¿Avergonzada? ¿Y quien dijo que yo estaba avergonzada?- interrumpí a Jane, volteándome a verla.- No es que tampoco sea mi mayor orgullo…

- Bella nos puedes decir de qué demonios estás hablando, porque créeme ya me estoy empezando a desesperar de que hablen y hablen y nos digan nada- me interrumpió Alice, poniéndose a lado de Edward.

-Tranquila, pixie.- dijo Jane burlándose de ella.- Todo a su tiempo…

-Por favor, mira quien lo dice, la maldita Torre de Pisa.- le contesto Alice, devolviéndole el insulto, lo cual no hizo muy feliz a Jane.

-Pues, yo creo que deberías estarlo.- dijo Félix como si Alice o Jane no lo hubieran interrumpido.- El hecho de formar parte de la guardia Volturri es algo de lo que deberías de sentirte orgullosa, es todo un honor formar parte de la familia más antiguas y prestigiosas. Además, la forma en la que te uniste a nosotros, no es algo que Aro haga demasiado a menudo, es decir, estuviste a punto de ser la comida cuando…

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron todos los Cullens, sorprendidos

- HIJOS DE….- salto enfurecido Edward hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle un pelo. Este fue lanzado por una fuerza invisible hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Emmett, antes de que se estrellara contra la pared.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Vuelve a tratar de hacerle daño a alguien de mi familia y te juro que la próxima vez, no tendré piedad de ti.- dijo Alex desde la parte alta de las escaleras, bastante enfadado.

-¡ALEXANDER SWAN VOLTURRI! Se puede saber ¿qué haces ahí? ¿no te deje claro que te fueras con tu hermana?.- grite impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía prohibido, al igual que Coraline, usar sus poderes, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¡PERO MAMÁ! ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE LASTIMAR A MI TÍO!.- grito exasperado.

- Tu tío puede defenderse muy bien de otro vampiro ¿crees que si no fuera capaz de hacerlo, el Abuelo Volturri lo tendría en su guardia? Así que será mejor que pidas una disculpa por lo que acabas de hacer, y te vayas a tu cuarto inmediatamente, jovencito.

- No pienso pedirle disculpas a alguien que te lastimo y te hizo sufrir demasiado en el pasado, y que estuvo a punto de lastimar a un miembro de mi familia.- dijo mirando asesinamente a Edward, el cual miraba sorprendido al niño.- Viene a nuestra casa y ¿cree que puede enfrentarse a mi familia enfrente de mis narices? Él es quien se debería de disculpar, no yo.

-Alexander, cariño.- dije lo mas paciente que pude.- Los Cullen no vinieron a hacernos daño. Al contrario, vinieron para ayudar a tu hermana. Tú lo viste, Coco estaba muy grave y ellos eran los únicos que podía ayudarnos.

- Pues lo dirás por el doctor Cullen y su esposa, porque esos cinco solo vinieron a complicarte la vida.- dijo señalando a Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.- ¡No entiendo como los puedes seguir defendiéndolos, mamá!.- estallo, de repente, bastante enfurecido.- Dime ¿Donde estaban ellos mientras tú sufrías y llorabas por ellos? Puedo que tú no te hayas dado cuenta pero yo oía todas las noches como llorabas, como los llamabas en sueños pidiéndoles que regresaran. - juro que en ese momento, oía como mi corazón se me rompía en mil pedacitos. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que en alguna ocasión los niños me pudieran haber escuchado, nunca pensé que me hubiese visto en esas condiciones. Por lo común, tenia cuidado de que tanto él como Coraline no me vieran, y así ellos no se sintieran mal por mí. Pero al parecer había fallado y me sentía terrible.- Y por fin, años después, ya que los has superado, de que por fin puedes dormir en paz y eres feliz, se dignan a buscarte como si tú fueras a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiese pasado nada ¿Qué se …-pero el llanto de un bebé lo interrumpió… ¿esperen un bebé? Mire a Alec, el cual hizo a un lado la capa, revelando un pequeño bebe envuelto una manta. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. No podían estar hablando en serio.- Esos… esos… ¿son los llantos de un bebé?

- Alexander, será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto. Ya después hablaremos de esto.- dije al ver su cara de estupefacción.

-Pero mamá…- grito ofendido. Lo mire fijamente, dándole a entender que no iba a aceptar un "no" de su parte, en esta ocasión. Por lo que con la cabeza en alto y bastante ofendido, subió el resto de las escaleras.

-¡Dios mío! Ese es un…- dijo Esme acercándose a Alec.

- Te presento a uno de los nuevos integrantes de tu familia: la pequeña Hikari- hablo por primera vez Demetri interrumpiendo a Esme y señalando a la bebé que Alec traía en brazos.- Y eso no es todo, como el nacimiento fue por partida doble, también te presento al pequeño Kyoshi.- dijo revelando a otro pequeño en sus brazos. Así que a eso se refería Heidi con doble sorpresa.- Heidi tenía que avisarte desde hace una semana que íbamos a venir con estas dos criaturas, para que así no te tomáramos por sorpresa y estuvieras lista. Pero al parecer, dio lo mismo.

-¿Hace una semana? Pero Heidi acaba de llegar hace no más de dos o tres horas

-Esto no puede ser cierto.- dijo Demetri rodando los ojos, al igual que Alec y Félix.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Heidi mirándolos.- Tuve que ir a cazar antes de venir aquí…

-¿Cazar humanos o cazar rebajas, Heidi? Porque, créeme, son dos cosas demasiado diferentes.- la interrumpió Jane mirándola bastante furiosa. Al ver como Heidi se le acercaba, retándola con la mirada, supe que aquí se iba a desatar la tercera Guerra Mundial.- ¿Es que no puedes cumplir una simple orden? ¡POR DIOS HEIDI!¡TE DIJIMOS ESPECIFICAMENTE…

-¡CALMATE ENANA! ¿Estoy aquí no? Solo me falto el pequeño detalle…

-Eres una descarada Heidi.- dijo Jane acercándose a ella.- ¿pequeño detalle? ¡Era el detalle más importante de todos! No puedo creer que….

-¡BASTA!.- grite ya harta de tanto griterío. Entre los gritos del bebe, los susurros de asombro de los Cullen y el griterío de estas dos, estaba a punto de darme una jaqueca, y eso que yo era un vampiro.

-Creo que lo mejor será que todos nos calmemos y hablemos de esto con más calma ¿vale?.- dijo Carlisle tomando el mando de la situación.- Ya que si seguimos de esta manera, nunca llegaremos a entendernos y a ponernos de acuerdo. – asentí totalmente de acuerdo con él.

- Esperen, antes de que todos nos sentemos y hablemos sobre esto.- hablo Alec llamando nuestra atención.- Bella ¿crees que podrías hacerte cargo de este pequeño? .- dijo levantando el bebe por debajo de las axilas.

- ¡Oh no! Yo primero, ya estoy harto de traer encima a esta criatura.- dijo Demetri apresurándose a entregarme al bebé, antes de que lo hiciera Alec. Mire al pequeño, el cual no debía de tener más d meses. Por sus rasgos étnicos y el nombre, estaba claro que el bebe provenía de algún país asiático.- Japón.- respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.- encontramos a Joham en Japón y ya nos hemos encargado de él. Así que no te preocupes, si piensas que vamos a traerte más hijos de ese malnacido. Estos son los últimos.

-¿Traer más?¿Por qué tendrían que traerle a todos los hijos de ese vampiro a Bella?.- pregunto Alice.

- Porque esa fue una de las condiciones para que ella pudiera seguir con vida.- respondió Jane.

-¿Condiciones para vivir? ¿De qué condiciones están hablando? ¿Por qué tendría que cumplir ciertas condiciones? Podría hacerme alguien el maldito favor de explicarme, todo desde el principio.- dijo Emmett mirándonos a mí y a los demás chicos.

Inhale y exhale varias veces tratando de armarme de valor para lo que les iba a contar a continuación. No era algo para lo que estaba preparada, y creo que si ellos no hubieran llegado de repente y me estuvieran pidiendo que les contara las cosas, nunca lo hubiera estado. Es decir, si es cierto que tarde o temprano me los iba a topar, ya que el mundo es demasiado pequeño y nuestra existencia demasiado larga, pero nunca imagine que solo a cuatro años de su partida me los encontraría o más bien ellos me vendrían a buscar.

- Después de que se fueron, caí en una depresión terrible, estaba tan mal que Charlie y Renee me amenazaron con internarme si no salía de esa depresión. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el estar deprimida todo el tiempo, el no tener una "vida", estaba haciéndome mal. Y no solo me estaba dañando a mi misma sino que también estaba lastimando a mis seres queridos. Me estaba autodestruyendo poco a poco. Por lo que decidí dejar el pasado atrás, y salir adelante, aun cuando todavía estaba rota por dentro. Pero no había otra alternativa.- alce la mirada y vi Esme, a mi lado. Tome mi mano y la acaricio cariñosamente, dándome a entender cuanto lo sentía. En respuesta, le apreté la mano, tratando de decirle que todo ya había pasado.

- Al terminar la escuela- proseguí, tratando de no soltarme a sollozar.- decidí que no quería ir a Universidad, así que tome un curso intensivo de fotografía y periodismo… sé lo que me vas a decir Edward. Sé que fue una decisión arriesgada, pero eso era lo que quería y lo hice. Así que, al igual que mi conversión, acéptalo- dije al verlo a punto de interrumpirme.- Poco después de terminar el curso, con la ayuda de mis padres y con lo poco que había ahorrado durante la preparatoria, viaje por el mundo, solo mi cámara y yo. Recorrí gran parte de América, y poco después me dirigí a Europa. Al estar en Italia, decidí visitar Volterra, ya que desde que Carlisle me conto de ella, me llamo mucha la atención.- sonreí a Carlisle, el cual me devolvió la sonrisa.- Como era el día de San Marcos, aproveche para tomar fotos del evento y fue, cuando enfocando mi cámara, que vi a Alex con Coco en sus manos. Como estaban solos y eran muy pequeños, decidí llevarlos a una estación de policía para que se encargaran de ellos pero en menos de un pestañeo, yo ya estaba con ellos en el castillo siendo conducida por Heidi, para ser el aperitivo de las 3 de la tarde.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?.- dijo Emmett mirándome sorprendido.- Y ¿Qué hiciste para seguir con vida?.. bueno no con vida, porque eres un vampiro… pero.. .bueno tú me entiendes…

-Entiendo Emmett.- dije riéndome de su reacción, típica de Emmett.- Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me enfrente a Heidi y en menos de un segundo, ya me estaba enfrentando también con los Volturri y a su guardia. Les explique qué sabia de su existencia, ya que los conocía a ustedes. Cuando oyeron mi historia, fue Cayo el que propuso que debían de acabar conmigo, ya que sabía demasiado. Pero al tratar de hacerme daño, Alexander aprovecho el momento para intervenir, sacando a relucir su poder y darles una buena paliza. A partir de ahí, fue una pelea por nuestras vidas. Pero lo que nos ayudo fue que Marcos intervino a nuestro favor, salvando nuestras vidas…

- Pero Jane dijo que hubo ciertas condiciones ¿cierto?.- me interrumpió Carlisle mirándonos, alternando entre los chicos y yo.

-Sí, Carlisle.- dije poniéndome seria, ya que aquí iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para que ellos supieran la verdad. Sabía que a ellos no les iba a gustar, pero no había vuelta atrás. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.- Como Alexander y Coraline, eran algo fuera de lo común… todos sabemos cómo reaccionan los Volturri cuando algo es desconocido para ellos y no saben como controlarlo…

- Lo quieren destruir.- me interrumpió Carlisle

-Pero yo no iba a permitir que ellos asesinaran a esas dos pequeñas criaturas. Por lo que me ofrecí, para hacerme cargo de ellos. Pero para poder seguir con vida y cuidar de los niños me pusieron tres condiciones. La primera fue el convertirme en inmortal, para así tener la agilidad, la fuerza y la velocidad necesaria para hacerme cargo de ellos. Aunque no cualquier vampiro me podía convertir, tenía que ser precisamente Alex.

-¿Alexander? ¿Por qué Alexander?.- dijo Carlisle sorprendido

- Como nadie sabía cuál era el efecto de su ponzoña, querían probarla en mí. Por lo que si sobrevivía a esta, podría encargarme de los niños y si no, pues yo moriría y ellos también

-Así que ¿cambiaste tu mortalidad por un par de niños semi-mortales?.- dijo Edward mirándome furioso.- ¡¿ACASO ESTABAS LOCA O DROGADA O ALCOHOLISADA?! Y NO SOLO ESO ¡TE ARRIESGASTE A SER CONVERTIDA POR UN NIÑO DE 3 AÑOS!¡UN NIÑO DE 3 AÑOS, QUE NO TIENE CONTROL DE SI MISMO!¡TE DAS CUENTA DEL PELIGRO EN EL QUE TE PUSISTE!...

- Si, y sabes que, no me importo, no me importa y no me importara. Porque a pesar de que apenas los había conocido, había algo que me unía a ellos, Edward. Había algo en mí que me decía que ellos me necesitaban y que no podía dejarlos morir. Puede que fuera el hecho de saber que ellos fueron abandonados por alguien que ellos querían o que no tenían a nadie más en el mundo o que mi instinto maternal decidió salir en ese preciso momento, pero sea cual sea la razón que me llevo a tomar esa decisión, no me arrepiento.- dije enfrentándome a él.- Ellos son mi todo. Los amo, Edward, y ellos me aman. Me volvieron a la vida cuando nada mas lo pudo hacer. Me dieron una razón para levantarme todos los días, esforzarme para salir adelante y pelear por lo que yo más quiero.

-Te entiendo completamente, cariño, completamente.- dijo Esme dándome unas palmaditas en la mano.

- ¿Dices que fueron tres sus condiciones?.- volvió a tomar la palabra Carlisle, después de otro incomodo silencio..- ¿Cuales fue las otras dos condiciones?

-Si.- dije volteando hacia él, y olvidando el arranque de Edward.- La segunda condición es que no solo tenía que hacerme cargo de ellos sino de todos los semi-vampiros que los Vulturi fueran encontrando, para así educarlos y enseñarse a comportarse en sociedad…

-Eso explica el por qué estos gemelos están aquí.- me interrumpió Carlisle analizando mis palabras

-Exacto.- dije mirando a Esme, la cual miraba cariñosamente al pequeño en brazos de Alec. Y fue como si por primera vez la entendiera, como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos. No es como si no la hubiera entendido en el pasado, si no que ahora la entendía no como una hija entiende a su madre, sino como una madre entiende a otra madre.- Esme ¿Por qué no tomas un momento a la pequeña? Creo que después de estos 10 meses, se sentirá más cómoda en tus brazos que en los brazos de Alec.

-¿En serio?.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Esme y Alec, ambos sorprendidos por mi propuesta. Claro, por diferentes razones. Mire a Alec, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Y sin dudarlo, le dio a Esme la pequeña. Inmediatamente los ojos de Esme brillaron, al tener a la niña es sus brazos. Al voltear a verme, no tuvo que darme las gracias en voz alta, ya que me lo daba a entender con la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo fue que terminaste siendo parte de la guardia?.- pregunto Emmett devolviéndonos a la realidad, al haber quedado todos algo atontados por la hermosa escena.

- Como se dieron cuenta de mi poder, el de Alex y de que posiblemente Coraline también tuviera uno escondido por ahí, decidieron que sería mejor quedarse con nosotros que mandarnos 3 metros bajo tierra, ya que seriamos mas útiles en la guardia vivos que muertos. Por lo que, la tercera condición fue que cuando los niños fueran un poco más grandes, tanto ellos como yo, teníamos que regresar a Volterra para unirnos a la guardia, por siempre.

-No, no, no, no ¡NOOOOOOOO!.- grito Edward levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia mi.- Dime que no es cierto, que no estás hablando en serio. Dime, por lo que más quieras, que esta es una mala broma para desquitarte conmigo por todo lo que te hice…

-Edward, estoy hablando totalmente en serio.- dije tratando de no estallar y gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Ósea ¿en verdad pensaba que me había convertido en alguien tan cruel como para jugarle a alguien una broma así?.- Mira Edward, lo que paso entre nosotros, para mí, ya quedo en el pasado. Ya llore, ya sufrí, ya me deprimí y, lo más importante, ya lo supere. Así que no, esta no es una broma pesada de mi parte, para joderte. Como veras.- dije señalando a Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec y Heidi.- No me puse de acuerdo con ellos, para que vinieran a visitarme y formaran parte de un plan macabro para vengarme de ti. Además yo ni si quiera sabia que ustedes sabían dónde me encontraba y que iban a venir a….

-¡PERO ISABELLA ENTIENDELO! ¡SABES DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, A LO QUE TE HAS METIDO! ¡TE HAS METIDO A LA MISMISIMO INFIERNO Y NO HAY MANERA DE SALIR DE AHÍ !NO SOLO TE HAS CONDENO A TI, ISABELLA SINO HAS CONDO LA VIDA DE ESOS NIÑOS TAMBIEN!.- grito interrumpiéndome totalmente histérico. Me tomo por los hombros zarandeándome con fuerza, esta era tanta que termino por asustar al pequeño en mis brazos. Este inmediatamente empezó a gritar y a manosear. Pero este grito no era común y corriente, era increíblemente potente, llegando al punto de estarnos lastimándonos los oídos. Inmediatamente, Félix se acerco poniéndole un chupete, callándolo y tranquilizándolo al instante.

-¿Qué chinga…

-¡Emmett cuida ese vocabulario! Que hay niños presentes.- le advirtió Esme, mientras mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos, la cual estaba algo inquieta.

-Vamos Esme.- dijo yendo a su lado y abrazándola.- estos niños ni si quieran entienden una palabra de lo que digo, crees en serio que…

-¿Mamá? Mamá ¿Qué fue eso?.- dijo Alexander, desde lo alto de las escaleras, con Coraline en la espalda.

- Fueron los bebes ¿verdad? Te lo dije Alex, ellos también tienen poderes, ellos también son bebes súper extra especiales.- dijo Coraline muy emocionada, mientras ambos se acercaban a nosotros y se situaban a lado de Esme, la cual les enseño al pequeño bebé, extasiada.

-Se puede saber ¿En qué momento me iban a decir que estos bebes también tenían habilidades especiales?.- mire seriamente a los chicos, mientras mecia al pequeño en mis brazos.

- Íbamos a decírtelo pero "Mr. Drama King", estaba tan ocupado dramatizando la situación y ofendiendo y degradando a nuestro clan, que no tuvimos oportunidad alguna de decir algo. Pero ya que se ha tranquilizado.- dijo Jane poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica.- tenemos que avisarte que aunque, Kyoshi le haga honor a su nombre y sea un niño tranquilo y callado. Créeme cuando algo lo llega a perturbar…bueno ya viste lo que pasa….

- ¡Woowww! posee el Grito sónico.- la interrumpió Emmett, dejándonos a todos desconcertados.- Ya saben como el superpoder que tenían Sindel de Mortal Kombat o Canario Negro de La Liga de la Justico.- pero igual seguíamos con la misma cara.- Ya saben es un chillido ultrasónico que le permite aturdir a sus enemigos e incluso destruir objetos, dependiendo de la intensidad con que lo utilice.

-Ok.- dijo Jane rodando los ojos, dándolo el avión.- retomando el tema, Hikari tiene la habilidad de cargar objetos inanimados con energía cinética, dándoles un poder explosivo…

-¡Como Gambito de los X-men!.- volvió a interrumpirla.- Esta niña va a ser la pequeña Gambito.- dijo tomando a la niña de los brazos de Esme, alzándola en brazos.

-¿Y qué poderes poseen Alexander y Coraline?.- dijo Carlisle bastante interesado

-Yo puedo copiar lo que hace Alex o mi tía Jane o mi mami.- dijo Coraline sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante orgullosa.- Y Alexander puede mover las cosas con la mente. Así.- dijo entrecerrando su ojitos y poniendo sus dedos índices en su cabecita. Se veía tan graciosa, que todos estallamos en risas.

-Pero creo que ya es momento que nos explique ustedes ¿Qué sigue hacen aquí?.- soltó de sopetón Alexander, todo serio.- No me malinterprete, doctor Cullen agradezco que usted y su esposa hayan ayudado a mi hermanita, por lo que no me molesta su presencia. Y puedo llegar a tolerar a ellos cuatro.- señalo a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.- pero el.- señalo a Edward.- es otra historia.

- Alexander, por favor, no seas grosero.- dije mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Definitivamente, iba a tener que charlar seriamente con él.- Lo siento, Carlisle, el nunca es asi…

-No te preocupes, Bella.- me interrumpió Carlisle tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- Eres un chico muy listo, muy inteligente y educado para tu edad, a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Mis abuelos me dijeron que nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para ser inteligente, listo y educado. Pero ese no es el punto ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Para qué buscan a mi mamá?

-Tú, tu mamá, y Coraline corren peligro….- dijo Edward mirandome increíblemente serio. ¿De que demonios me estaba hablando? ¿Peligro? ¿A qué tipo de peligro se refería?

-¡Edward!.- grito Alice horrorizada.

-¿Qué, Mary Alice? Ahora que hice…

-No tenías que ser tan brusco, vas a asustar a los niños. Pudiste decirlo con más delicadeza…

-Vamos, ya viste que estos niños son súper inteligentes…

-¡PERO AUN ASI SON NIÑOS, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!

-¿Mamá?.- hablo Coraline, llamando la atención de todos, e interrumpiendo la discusión entre Edward y Alice.- ¿Qué es un pedazo de imbécil?.- mire horrorizada a Alice, la cual solo me sonrió pidiéndome disculpas.

-Esme, porque no te llevas a todos los niños a la sala de juegos y acuestas a los bebes ahí, creo es mejor que estén en un lugar más tranquilo.- le entregue con cuidado al pequeño Kyoshi, el cual se había quedado completamente dormido.- Y ustedes jovencitos, porque no le enseñan el lugar y la ayudan con estos pequeños.

-Sí, mami, no te preocupes. Seremos los mejores ayudantes del mundo, ya lo veras.- dijo Coraline, la cual estaba contenta sin importar la tensión que se sentía en el aire. Alexander solo me miro, tratando de encontrar una excusa para quedarse. Pero al final, se acomodo a Coraline en la espalda y guio a Esme hacia arriba.

-Cuiden lo que dicen delante de los niños ¿si?.- les advertí a Emmett y a Alice.- Y ahora si Edward, me puedes decir ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

-Victoria ha vuelto.- dijo Carlisle mirándome preocupado.- Al parecer quiere vengarse de la muerte de James, y al parecer te quiere a ti.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? ¡¿Pero eso paso hace cuatro años?!.- dije bastante sorprendida. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que esa mujer, pudiera acordarse de nosotros. Y mucho menos, que cuatro años después, cuando ya todo había pasado, pudiera venir aquí clamando venganza.

-Esperen ¿quién es Victoria?.- me pregunto Heidi.

-¿Te acuerdas que te conté de un rastreador que estuvo detrás de mí cuando estuve en Forks?

-¿El tal James?¿El que estuvo a punto de asesinarte?¿El mismo que convirtió a Alice?.- pregunto Félix interesado. Mientras todos los Cullens se le quedaban viendo en shock, impresionados al darse cuenta que ellos sabían mi historia y también la de Alice.

-Sí, pues resulta que Victoria es su compañera y al parecer, está buscando vengarse matándome a mi

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.- dijo Demetri.-

-Exacto.- dijo Alice.- Pero ya no solo estamos preocupados por el bienestar Bella, sino también por el bienestar de los niños. Nunca imaginamos que estuviera acompañada, pensamos que estaría en la universidad y sola….

-Pero Bella no está sola, nos tiene a nosotros.- dijo Félix poniéndose a mi lado.- Y sea quien sea esa tal Victoria, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-No, es nuestra responsabilidad.- salto Edward.- Nosotros la metimos en este lio, y es nuestra responsabilidad el cuidarla a ella y a sus hijos mientras esa mujer este allá afuera…

- Pero aun así, Edward.- dijo Rosalie, hablando por primera vez.- Isabella y los niños son parte de la guardia, y a pesar de que no están en Italia bajo las órdenes directas de Aro, ellos aun están bajo su protección. Por lo que ya no veo la necesidad de estar aquí, si ella los tiene a ellos. Ahora ellos son su responsabilidad.

-Te puedes guardar tus comentarios, para alguien a quien le importe.- le dijo volteándose a mirarla furioso

-Sabes que es la verdad, Edward. Pero te duele el hecho de saber, que Bella ya no te necesita a ti porque ahora los tiene a ellos….

-¡CALLATE, ROSALIE! ¡Solo callate!

- Se que te duele la verdad, pero tienes que aceptarlo, Edward. Bella ya no es una joven humana frágil y débil, ahora es madre de cuatro criaturas y miembro del clan más poderoso de nuestro mundo. Ella puede cuidarse sola o muy bien puede irse a Volterra para resguardar a los niños de Victoria.

-Exacto.- dijo Félix.- Ella y los niños pueden venirse con nosotros esta misma noche y nosotros cuidaríamos de ellos. Y nos encargaremos de la tal Victoria si se llega a acercar a ellos.

-¡Si!.- grito Heidi emocionada.-¡ Seria como hace algunos años: entrenar con la guardia, salir de compras, hacer ejercicio juntas…!

-Woww, alto ahí, Heidi.- dije antes de que se siguiera haciendo más ilusiones.- Siento mucho si rompo tus ilusiones y tus planes pero no voy regresa a Volterra…por el momento.- agregue al ver la cara de Jane.- Pero Aro y yo quedamos en que los niños llevarían una vida lo más normal posible y después, cuando fueran mayores, empezarían su entrenamiento…

-Pero Bella, no podemos cuidar de ti y de los niños desde Italia.- dijo Félix con toda la calma del mundo, como si le estuviera explicando las cosas a Alex o a Coraline.- Además allá estarías más segura y sería imposible que esa tipa se acercara a ti o a los niños.

-No, Félix, me niego. Aquí los tres ya tenemos una vida echa, y no podemos irnos así como así. Los niños tienen escuela y yo tengo mi trabajo…

-Querida, por eso no tienes de que preocuparte.- me interrumpió Heidi, totalmente relajada.- Aro y Marcus estarían complacidos en enseñarles todo lo que les enseñan en la escuela y, creeme, hasta aprenderían mas, ya que ellos vivieron las cosas en la vida real. Y sabes que muy bien puedo pedirle un favor al director de Vogue Italia, y te daría trabajo en un santiamén.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Heidi. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí…

-Por favor, Isabella, no seas terca…

-No soy terca, Heidi, soy sensata. No puedo irme así como así, debo arreglar papeles, sacar a los niños de la escuela, hacer la transferencia, etc. Son muchas cosas, además es malo para los niños estar mudándose de un lugar a otro….

- ¡Pero tu seguridad es primero!

-Pues mientras esa tipa no se acerque a mi o mis hijos, yo no voy a moverme de aquí ni un solo centímetro…

-Bella se racional…

-Si conocieras a Bella, sabrías que es la persona más irracional del planeta tierra.- la interrumpió Edward, al parecer ya mas tranquilo.- y mas cabezota, por lo que no la convencerás de lo contrario.

- Tu mejor cállate, que nadie te está hablando…

-Hey.- nos interrumpió Carlisle.- creo que no hay necesidad de ofendernos y gritarnos. Por mucho que no les guste a ustedes, si Bella no quiere irse de aquí, ella está en todo derecho a quedarse aquí…pero.- agrego cuando vio que Jane y Félix iban a protestar y girando en mi dirección.- tendrás que contar con protección las veinticuatro horas del día. Y en caso de que los Volturri no te la puedan dar, nosotros estamos dispuestos a dártela. De todas maneras, ya estamos aquí.

-No lo sé. Tú qué opinas Bella ¿Crees poder llegar a manejar esto tu sola?.- dijo Félix señalando a Edward con la cabeza, mirándome inseguro.

Y es que a pesar de que Heidi fue la persona que me escucho y aconsejo durante los tiempos dificiles, Félix fue el que se convirtió en mi paño de lágrimas. Y es que en esa época, a pesar de que ya iba mitigando el dolor de mi ruptura con Edward, aun así seguía teniendo pesadillas y varios ataques de pánico o crisis de ansiedad. Siempre fui muy precavida con respecto a mis ataques y si no hubiese sido porque Félix, por casualidades del destino, me descubrió cuando tenía una, nadie lo habría sabido. Él, al ver que estaba en tal malas condiciones y terriblemente deprimida, me ayudo a canalizar todo ese dolor en el entrenamiento físico. Me ayudo de una manera que nadie lo había hecho y estuvo ahí en esos momentos, cuando el entrenamiento físico no era suficiente y necesitaba un hombre donde llorar. El había sido mi roca, mi amigo.

Por lo que ahora, al verme en esta situación, se notaba que estaba preocupado por mi. Me acerque lentamente. Tomando sus manos entre las mías, pero él las soltó y me abrazo fuertemente.

-No me gusta esa idea.- me susurro al oído.- Sabes que puedes venir en este mismo instante con nosotros… o si quieres podemos esperarte hasta que termines todo el papeleo.- dijo al ver mi cara.- Podemos mandar a Jane y a Alec para que le avise a Aro, por lo mientras. Y mientras tú haces el papeleo necesario, ellos pueden acondicionar el castillo. Bella no tienes porque soportarlos…

-Hey hey.- dije poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios.- voy a estar bien, no será solo él el que se quedara conmigo…

-Pero Bella, nosotros te podemos proteger…

-Yo también me puedo proteger de Victoria, Félix. Tú me enseñaste todo táctica de combate que existe en el planeta.- dije sonriéndole, tratando de calmarlo.

-No me refiero a eso, se que puedes cuidarte y cuidar a los críos. Yo fui el que te enseño todo lo que sabes- dijo arrogantemente.- Pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto.- señalo mi corazón. Fue cuando entendí que tanto Heidi como Félix no estaban preocupados por mi seguridad física, sino mi seguridad mental. Había tardado mucho tiempo en recuperarme, en dejar de llorar y en dejar mis ataques de ansiedad atrás y ellos temían que estando aquí los Cullens, volvieran a aparecer. Mi corazón se enterneció por esos dos, pudiera ser que los demás solo vieran puro arrogancia y vanidad o seriedad y frialdad pero yo sabia que dentro de ellos había mas que eso, había lealtad, simpatía, cariño, etc.

-Sé lo que hago.- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

Voltee hacia Carlisle.- Acepto tu oferta

_**CHACACHACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAANNNNNNNNNNN LECHE CON PANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN! ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora?¿Como se sentirá Bella con los Cullens ahora que están dentro de su vida?¿Podra Edward conquistarla de nuevo?¿o todo está perdido entre ellos?¿o Alexandre se interpondrá entre ellos? **__**Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en nuestro próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado chicas y, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza**_

_**XOXO**_

_**SDK**_


	5. Problems

Bella POV

-¡Excelente decisión, Bella!.- grito Alice emocionada, acercándose a mí y abrazándome, mientras veía fijamente a Heidi.- ¡Esme se va a poner contentísima! ¡Oh Bella será como en los viejos tiempos! Aunque claro ahora tienes cuatro hijos, los cuales no tenías hace 4 años, pero ya nos las arreglaremos.

-¡Tssssssssss!¡En su cara! ¡Tomenlaaaaa! Dime Vulturri que se siente que Bella nos haya elegido en vez de a ustedes. – empezó a burlarse Emmett mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Félix, y le ponía la mano enfrente, simulando estar entrevistando con un micrófono imaginario. Estaba claro que tanto Alice como Emmett estaban disfrutando este grato momento, echándoles en cara mi decisión.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, Cullen.- dijo Félix quitándose bruscamente de su lado y acercándose a mí.-Isa, sabes que no estás obligada a tomar su propuesta, nosotros somos tu clan y tu familia por lo que somos capaces de encargarnos de tu seguridad y la de los niños. Por lo que te pido que nos des tiempo, tiempo para encontrar otra opción…

-Sí, Isa, debe de haber otra mejor opción. Es decir, eres parte de la guardia, eres un miembro importante de nuestra familia…- empezó a decirme Alec

-Si Isa, eres nuestra responsabilidad, no podemos dejarte en las manos de otros cuando nosotros somos los que nos tenemos que encargar de ti…

-Exacto, y además nos reusamos a dejarte sola, ahora que nos necesitas…

-¡Chicos!.- los llame pero tanto Félix y Alec seguían hablando sin poner atención.- ¡Félix, Alec, por favor no sigan!- grite interrumpiéndolos, harta de tanta palabrería.

-Vamos Isa, sabes que podemos encontrar otra forma de salvaguardarlos, no tienes porque aceptar su oferta si no quieres.- me volvió a repetir Félix mirándome desesperado, tratando hacerme entender con su mirada, más que con sus palabras.-Es obvio que no estás conforme con todo esto y que has aceptado mas a fuerzas que de voluntad. Eres como un libro abierto para mi, Isa, y se nota claramente que no estás muy feliz con que ellos se queden…

-Y tu ¿cómo sabes que ella no está contenta con su decisión?- lo interrumpió bruscamente Edward, claramente enojado por las palabras de Félix.- No crees que por algo la habrá tomado..

-Porque a diferencia de ti, Cullen.- lo interrumpió mirándolo con desprecio y barriéndolo de arriba abajo.- Yo conozco muy bien a esta nueva Isabella, y sé que está aceptando su propuesta solo porque no quiere regresar a Italia por los niños, y no precisamente porque quiera estar contigo o con tu familia, Cullen.

-Eres un bastardo hijo de…

- ¡Basta Edward!.- grite antes de que soltara una palabrota y los niños lo escucharan.

-Pero si él fue…

- Ya basta, parecen niños de 5 años y no vampiros adultos de más de 100- lo interrumpí antes de que me dijera algo que desatara una gran pelea. Voltee hacia los Alec y Félix, lo cuales aun seguían inquietos- Vamos chicos, ya no insistan, ya he tomado una decisión. De todas las opciones que me han dado, se que esta es la mejor- me dirigí a ellos con la cabeza en alto. Pero a pesar de que aparentaba a la perfección estar lo más tranquila y segura posible, estaba muy lejos de llegar a estarlo de verdad. Y creo que ellos intuían muy bien que por dentro estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando y, más por la inesperada visita de los Cullen. Y es que no era para menos, nunca me hubiera esperado que después de tanto tiempo, volviera a ver a la familia Cullen, y mucho menos a Edward, después de que me jurara que nunca más iba a volver. Aparte regresaban, para nada más y nada menos, que para protegerme de Victoria, la cual quería mi cabeza en venganza por haber matado a su pareja hace años atrás. Y todavía hay que agregar que ahora ya no solo tengo dos niños a mi cargo, sino también otros dos bebes, los cuales ahora también están en peligro.

- Yo me puedo quedar.-dijo Heidi, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome con su proposición, aunque al parecer no era a la única que le había sorprendido ya que Jane estaba que no se la creía.- No es como si mi presencia fuera de gran importancia en la guardia, aquí los más ocupados y a los que mandan a misiones son a ustedes cuatro, chicos. Además no es como si llevar comida al castillo fuera tan difícil, por lo que alguien podría ocupar mi lugar mientras yo estoy aquí…

-No serviría de nada que tú te quedaras. No tienes el entrenamiento adecuado, Heidi ¿Qué llegarías a hacer si esa tal Victoria llega a aparecer?.- la interrumpió Jane mirándola fijamente, analizado lo que había dicho Heidi.- No puedes ni protegerte a ti misma, dime ¿Cómo protegerás a Bella, a los niños y también a ti? No, alguien más se tiene que quedar.

- Jane eso es totalmente injusto y discriminatorio.- grito realmente ofendida Heidi.- Yo por lo menos se una que otra maniobra que aprendí cuando veía a Félix y a Bella entrenando ¡Hasta ayudaba de vez en cuando a Bella, por Dios! De todas maneras, si te vas a poner exigente, ellos.- señalo a los Cullens.- tampoco tienen ninguna preparación, lo cual daría lo mismo, si me quedo yo o se quedan ellos…

-¡Woowww! Párale ahí güera.- dijo Emmett bastante ofendido.- Puede que no tengamos el mismo entrenamiento que ustedes pero somos más, por lo que podemos proteger muchísimo mejor a Bella y a los niños…

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión, ricitos? ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que hablaras o que expresaras lo que sentías? No, verdad, entonces C-A-L-L-A-T-E

-Bájale a tu humor dos rayitas, perra.- la callo de inmediato Rosalie.- Porque si no te las veras conmigo

-¡Uhhh, Espántame panteón!- se burlo Heidi.- Y ¿qué me vas a hacer, cariño?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola burlonamente.- ¿Me vas a rasguñar? ¿Me jalaras de los pelos? ¿Me escupirás?...

- Eres una…

-¡Basta! ¡Ya estoy hasta el copetillo de su estúpidas peleas y de todas sus demás estupideces!- grite al ver como Rosalie estaba preparándose para saltarle encima a Heidi. Gracias al cielo, Emmett la había agarrado discretamente de la cintura, previendo lo que iba a hacer.- Por favor chicos, no hagan esto mas difícil.- dije mirando a los Vulturi, casi suplicándoles con la mirada.- tienen que respetar mi decisión, ¿vale? Y sé lo que piensan ustedes dos.- señale a Félix y Heidi, que me miraban aun inseguros, ya que sabía muy bien que ellos no temían por mi seguridad física sino por mi salud mental al tener a Edward tan cerca de nuevo.- pero créanme que voy a estar bien, se defenderme y puedo defender a mis criaturas de cualquiera que se atreva a hacerles daño…

-¡Maldita sea Isa! Sabes bien que no es por eso, que el que no queramos dejarte sola con ellos, es por el OTRO asunto. Creo que todos nosotros sabemos que eres capaz de darle su merecido a esa zorra tu sola, sin nuestra ayuda o la de los Cullens.- dijo Heidi despectivamente.- Y que el asunto aquí es que ninguno de nosotros confía en ese y sus cuatro compinches lo suficiente para dejarte sola con ellos.- señalo a Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, los cuales se veían totalmente confundidos.- No me mal interpretes, Carlisle, se que tu eres digno de confianza ya que Mi Señor confía plenamente en ti y te tiene mucha estima.- se dirigió respetuosamente a Carlisle, el cual solo miraba la escena serenamente sin decir nada.- pero después de lo que le hicieron a Bella y de cómo la dejaron, no estoy segura de que ustedes sean los adecuados para quedarse con ella

-¡HEIDI!.- grite escandalizada porque acabara de sacar a la luz la verdad. No es que no fuera a salir tarde o temprano sino que no creía que fuera correcto el que se enteraran de lo que paso después de que se fueron, de esa manera tan brusca.

-¿Qué, Isabella? Es la verdad, así que no sé porque te escandalizas de esa manera.- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima. Definitivamente esa mujer tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca.- Dejemos atrás el pretexto de tu seguridad física y seamos sinceros, tanto los chicos como Félix y yo no queremos dejarte con ellos porque tenemos miedo de que vuelvas a tener tus ataques de ansiedad. Tuviste días difíciles y muy oscuros, y todos sabemos que te costó muchísimo tiempo poder superarlos. Y el hecho de que ellos estén aquí y que se quieran quedar contigo, no creo que te haga bien mentalmente.

-Y tampoco creo que les haga bien a los niños.- tomo la palabra Félix.- Ya viste como se comporto Alexander, dudo mucho que los acepte en tu casa…

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que los Cullen van a estar visitándonos por un tiempo -dije enfadada ya que sabía que ellos tenían la razón, Alexander no iba a quedar muy contento con mi decisión y puede que hasta se enfadara conmigo y me reclamara una que otra cosa. Pero eso no era lo que me enojaba tanto, sino que ellos también tenían razón con respecto a mi seguridad mental, ya que aun no estaba lista para estar con ellos a solas.

- Puede que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.- dijo Carlisle de repente, meditabundo.

-¿Acuerdo?.- lo miro Félix bastante interesado.- ¿De qué tipo de acuerdo estamos hablando?

- Si, Carlisle, ¿de qué tipo de acuerdo estamos hablando?.- dijo Edward bastante serio.

- Como está claro que ustedes no confían en que alguno de los chicos se quede las 24 hrs. con Bella, lo que podemos hacer es que la única que este todo el tiempo acompañando a Bella y a los chicos sea Esme, ya que, al parecer, es a la única, aparte de mi, con la cual Alexander se siente a gusto con su presencia. Además estaría bien ya que así Esme podría ayudarla con los gemelos, Alex y Coco….

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Carlisle.- dijo Edward sorprendido.- Bella necesita la mayor protección posible, y más aun, por los niños. No podemos dejarla solo con Esme…

- Se a lo que te refieres, Edward. Pero….

-¡Pero nada, Carlisle!- grito Alice, la que al parecer estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.- No podemos ponernos exigentes cuando la seguridad de Bella está en juego. Ella nos necesita a todos…

-Aunque estoy parcialmente de acuerdo contigo, pequeña Cullen. Yo pienso que ya es hora de que dejen de tomar decisiones por Bella y la dejen escoger lo que ella quiera, es decir, al final, es ella la que va a sufrir las consecuencias de cualquiera que sea su decisión. Aparte también es la única que sabe si está lo suficientemente preparada para afrontar todo esto sola.- dijo Demetri guiñándome un ojo. Aunque, al parecer, no todos pensaban igual que él, ya que Heidi le soltó un buen golpe y Félix se le quedo mirando como si quisiera matarlo.

-Saben lo que opino, y a mí no me importa si Esme o Carlisle o cualquiera de los Cullen se queda en mi casa.- dije mandándoles una cálida sonrisa a mis antiguos amigos. Ya que a pesar de toda nuestra historia, aun así los seguía queriendo como parte de mi familia.- Y saben que adoro a Esme con todo mi corazón, por lo que no me molestaría tenerla por aquí más seguido, para que me….

- Aun así, aun así sigue sin convencerme todo esto.- me interrumpió Heidi, mirando suspicazmente a Edward, el cual se veía bastante inquieto.- No me gusta la idea de que te quedes sola con los Cullen, por lo que sin importar lo que diga Jane, yo me quedo ¡Y sobre todo, tu Isabella! Me vale madres lo que opines, de que me quedo me quedo- me grito rápidamente al pensar que le iba a reclamar. Pero contrario a eso, no dije ni una palabra, ya que estaba más que feliz de que Heidi se quedara. Era un gran alivio tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

-Está bien.- dije tratando de no hacer notar mi euforia, aunque era más que visible.- Sabes que esta es tu casa, querida.

- Puede que los demás estén de acuerdo pero yo pienso que alguien mejor capacitado debería quedarse.- empezó a quejarse Jane.- Y además tenemos que primero informarles a…

-Bueno.- la interrumpió Félix, ignorando completamente los quejidos de Jane y poniéndose, de nuevo la gorra de su capa negra.- aunque a mí tampoco me convence demasiado, será mejor que lo dejemos ahí, ya que dudo mucho que te llegamos a convencerte de lo contrario, querida. Así que será mejor que emprendamos el viaje a…

Pero un grito lo interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos y poniéndonos inmediatamente en alerta. No paso ni un segundo, cuando yo ya estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de juegos con Félix y Demetri detrás de mí, cubriéndome la espalda. Iba a tomar la perilla pero un miedo inmenso empezó a recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. El solo pensar que alguno de mis niños estuviera herido por culpa de Victoria, me ponía histérica. Mire a Félix, muerta de miedo, él al entender como me sentía, retiro mi mano de la perilla y me hizo a un lado, poniéndome detrás de él. Lentamente abrió la puerta, bueno o por lo menos a mi me pareció que la habría demasiado lento, por lo que desesperada, lo empuje y abrí la puerta bruscamente, sobresaltando tanto a los niños como a Esme, los cuales estaban jugando tranquilamente sobre el suelo del cuarto de juegos.

Demetri, Ale y Félix entraron corriendo a la habitación revisándolo de arriba a abajo el lugar. Me quede parada en el marco de la puerta revisando el lugar con mi vista detenidamente. El cuarto es una combinación perfecta entre el blanco y el color plateado, lo cual le daba un aire de armonía y tranquilidad, lo cual era bueno para los niños cuando venían a hacer sus deberes. En la pared frente a mi se encontraba un pequeño armario donde los niños guardaban todos sus juguetes. A lado de esta habia una pequeña cama blanca con dosel blanco, donde los niños solían tomar sus siestas. En la pared derecho había un gran espejo el cual abarcaba toda la pared. A mi lado se encontraba la mesa de trabajo donde estaban todos los útiles escolares de los niños. En el centro se encontraba una pequeña tienda la cual colgaba del techo y cubría una pequeña porción del piso donde había una colcha para que los niños pudieran jugar en el piso sin que se enfermaran. A lado de la tienda habia una pequeña salita donde en este momento se encontraba sentado Esme junto con Alex y Coco. _**(N/A: la imagen de la salita de juegos se encuentra en mi perfil XD).**_ Aparentemente todo estaba normal.

-Mami, mami, mira.- dijo Coraline levantándose y corriendo hacia mí, o más bien, saltando, lo más rápido posible con su piecito sano. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar si quiera a la mitad del camino, me lance hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y abrazándola lo más fuerte posible, tratando de no lastimarla.- Mira lo que me regalaron los abuelos, es la muñeca de "Coraline y la puerta secreta", como la que le regala Wybie a Coraline en la película, la de trapo y tiene los ojos de botones ¿te acuerdas, mami?… mami ¿Por qué estas llorando, mami?

- Cariño, me has dado un susto de muerte. Se puede saber ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? Nunca más vuelvas a gritar de esa manera, ¿me entendiste? - dije revisando como loca a Coco, a Alexander y a los gemelos, los cuales estaban acostados en debajo de la tienda durmiendo profundamente, completamente ajenos a todo.

-Tranquila, querida. Coraline solo estaba abriendo el regalo que le trajo Félix y grito porque se emociono por la muñeca.- dijo Esme acercándose a mí y sobándome la espalda, tratando, así, de reconfortarme y tranquilizarme.

-Será mejor que te relajes, Bella, porque a los que estas asustando ahora, es a los niños.-me susurro Félix. Mire a mi pequeña, la cual estaba mirándome muy asustada tratando de no llorar. Eso hizo que se me partiera el corazón, ya que nunca fue mi intención el asustarnos.

-Lo siento, pequeña, no quise regañarte ni asustarte. Es que pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste, mamá?- Alexander me miro interesado. Desgraciadamente, a veces, Alexander era demasiado intuitivo para su edad, por lo que a veces nos metía en aprietos, al no poder explicarle ciertas cosas. Por eso al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, miro a Félix, buscando respuestas. Ambos se quedaron mirando, el uno al otro, por un largo tiempo, sin decir ni una sola palabra.-Quiero saber lo que está pasando, se que algo está mal sino ¿por qué mi mamá está sumamente alterada? Y ella difícilmente se altera…o ¿le hicieron algo los Cullen? ¿Este le hizo algo?- dijo cambiando su expresión, mirando a Edward sumamente enojado.- Espera un momento…esto no tiene que ver con eso de que corremos peligro ¿verdad?.- volvió a mirar a Félix, el cual seguía igual de serio que antes.- ¿De qué peligro estaban hablando? Hay millones de situaciones que abarcan las palabras "están en peligro". Así que quiero saberlo todo, pero ya.

-Tú no tienes que saber nada, Alexander.- dijo Félix poniéndose a su altura, pero hablándole firme.

-Pero tío, entiende, yo tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi mamá, a mi hermana y a mis nuevos dos hermanitos, eso por eso que tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando. Como el único hombre aquí, eso me hace "el hombre de la casa"¸ y "los hombres de la casa" ayudan y protegen a su familia. El abuelo Marcus me lo dijo.- dijo alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos.

Todas, con excepción de Jane, exclamamos un pequeño "Awww", enternecidas por las palabras de mi pequeño Alexander. Puede que solo tuviera 7 años pero su mentalidad y comportamiento era la de todo un vampiro adulto, lo cual, a veces, hacia que adoptara responsabilidades que no le conciernen a ningún niño de su edad. Pero claro, Alexander no era un niño normal y sus familiares tampoco eran normales.

-Pero esa es una responsabilidad muy grande para un niño de siete años ¿no lo crees?- dijo Carlisle poniéndose a lado de Félix.

-Pero ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre, ya voy a cumplir ocho años.- lo interrumpió mirando asesinamente a Carlisle, por haberle dicho que era un niño.

-Pero aun así.- dije agachándome a su lado, con mucho cuidado, tratando de no tirar a Coco.- esa es mi tarea, cariño. Sé que tus intensiones son buenas y sinceras pero como tu madre, mi responsabilidad es la de cuidarlos a Coco, a ti y, ahora, a los gemelos, no la tuya, cariño. Todavía eres muy joven para eso…

- Pero mamá, mi abuelo me dijo…

-No hay pero que valgan, campeón.- dijo Félix cargándolo.- Tu única responsabilidad es estudiar, ser un impecable hermano mayor y no causarle más problemas a tu mamá, ¿entendido?- Alexander abrió varias veces la boca tratando de decir algo, claramente para contradecirlo. Pero, después de unos minutos, cedió asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza. Para él era imposible discutir o negarle algo a Félix.- Bueno entonces, será mejor que partamos, tenemos que avisarle a Los Maestros acerca de este problema y ver qué decisión toman….

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Pensé que…

-Sabes que esta solución es temporal, ¿verdad, Isabella?- dijo Jane, mirándome fijamente.- El que aceptemos que los Cullen se queden, es porque no podemos dejarte desprotegido mientras nosotros regresamos a Italia y hablamos con Los Amos acerca de este problema…

-¿Cómo que los Cullen se quedan? ¿Por qué se van a quedar? .- la interrumpió Alexander mirándonos a todos sorprendido.- Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Edward hace rato ¿verdad?, ¿de que estamos en peligro? ¿Es por eso que ello se van a quedar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por qué se tienen que quedar ellos y no ustedes?...

-¡Woww! más despacio, campeón.- dijo Félix.- Si, los Cullens se van a quedar con ustedes porque nosotros no podemos, ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes en Italia. Pero no va a ser por mucho tiempo, ya que Tus Abuelos tomaran las cartas en el asunto, lo más rápido posible, para resolver todo esto. Así que me tienes que prometer, Alexander.- dijo mirándolo fijamente, llamando la atención de Alexander.- que vas a portarte bien con las visitas ¿vale? Y también lo digo para ti, Coraline.

- Ya, tío, yo seré una niña buena.- dijo Coco balanceándose hasta Félix, el cual bajo a Alex y tomo a Coco en sus brazos.- Pero yo no quiero que se vayan, tío.- empezó a sollozar abrazándolo lo más fuerte que le permitían sus pequeños bracitos y escondiendo su pequeña cabecita en el cuello de Félix para que nadie la mirara. Félix enternecido por la reacción de Coco, le regreso el abrazo con mucho cariño. Esto solo demostraba cuanto querían los niños a los Vulturri, y como ellos a su vez, los querían de vuelta. Estaba más que claro que los niños habían cambiado completamente a los Vulturri, volviéndolos más…como decirlo…humanos, cosa que habían perdido a través de los siglos. Aunque a los que principalmente les había afectado la presencia de los niños eran a Heidi, Félix y al Maestro Marcus, ya que eran los que más se habían encariñado con los niños.

- Pero yo me voy a quedar, cariño.- Heidi acaricio su cabecita, tratando de reconfortarla. Lo cual al parecer funciono, ya que inmediatamente al decir esas palabras, Coco alzo su cabecita mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Eso me gusta más, nada de lágrimas. Sera como cuando vine la últimas vez, ¿recuerdas?.- en respuesta Coraline grito eufórica, lanzándose a Heidi. La cual la atrapo en el vuelo y le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Así que mis tíos se van y ustedes se quedan.- recalco Alexander el "ustedes" de manera despectiva, dirigiéndose a los Cullen.- Bueno tratare de comportarte lo mejor posible con ustedes cuatro, pero no prometo nada. Lo único que si prometo es comportarme con el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen, ya que ellos si me caen bien. Así que si me disculpan, mañana tengo clases y tengo que irme a dormir.

-Alexander, espera, no tienes porque…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el ya había salido de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el camino.

-Será mejor que vaya…vayamos…bueno ustedes saben…-dijo Heidi saliendo con Coco en sus brazos, tras Alexander.

-Creo que no lo ha aceptado muy bien que digamos.- dijo Alice con cierto tono de tristeza, abrazándose a Jasper.

-Y ¿qué esperabas, Cullen? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos, cuando no te conoce en absoluto?- dijo Demetri viéndola burlonamente.- Por favor, se racional, el niño apenas los conoce y la idea que tiene de ustedes, pues no es muy buena que digamos. Además el chico lo único que trata es de proteger a su madre, de aquellos que le hicieron daño en el pasado. De aquellos que la despreciaron y la abandonaron como a él…

-Ya basta, Demetri, no tienes por qué ser tan cruel…

-¿Qué, Isabella? Nunca te han dicho lo cruel que es la vida. Todos aquí sabemos que eso es la pura verdad, y que Alexander los odia igual o más que a su propio padre. Y querida, eso ya es decir demasiado.- soltó sin tapujos, dejando a todos los Cullens shockeados.

-Bueno ya que vimos que todo anda viento en popa. Sera mejor que nos despidamos de los niños y nos vayamos de una buena vez. .- dijo sarcásticamente Alec, haciendo una leve reverencia, y saliendo del lugar, seguido pocos segundos después por Jane, la cual lo único que hizo fue una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿estás segura de que no quieres que se quede alguien más aparte de Heidi?.- dijo Félix acercándose a mí y tomándome de las manos.- Sabes que si tú me pides que me quede, yo me quedo…

-No, no Félix.- lo interrumpí acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente, tratando de infundirle cierta confianza y tranquilidad. En verdad quería a este vampiro, pero a veces era demasiado protector.– Nosotros estaremos bien, dudo que Victoria se acerque estando tantos vampiros a mí alrededor. Así que vete tranquilo. Además tú tienes varias misiones pendientes y Los Amos te necesitan en Italia…

-Como quieres que me vaya tranquilo, cuando tres de las personas más importantes en mi vida pueden estar en serio peligro.- dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Nosotros los cuidaremos bien hasta que sus Amos hayan tomado una decisión.- dijo Edward sarcásticamente refiriéndose a los Vulturri.

-Mas te vale, Cullen.- dijo acercándose a el amenazadoramente.- Por qué juro que si al regresar, los encuentro con un solo herida de cualquier tipo, serás tú el que sufrirás las consecuencia y créeme, yo mismo me encargare de que sufras por toda la eternidad…

-No hay necesidad de amenazarnos, Félix.- dijo Carlisle interponiéndose entre los dos, ya que ambos se estaban acercando demasiado.- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, que tanto Bella como los niños son importantes para ustedes…

-Pero también lo son para nosotros.- dijo Esme levantándose y yendo a lado de Carlisle.- Puede que Bella y Edward ya no sean pareja, pero seguimos queriendo a Isabella como a una hija. Y todo lo que sea importante para ella, es importante para nosotros, por lo que los protegeremos con uñas y dientes, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Félix, Isabella y los niños están en buenas manos.

-No sé por que pero te creo, Esme, y confió en que los cuidaras como si fuera yo mismo el que los cuidara. Pero aun así.- dijo volteándose y tomándome de la cara, mirando fijamente a los ojos.- prométeme que nos llamaras si las cosas se ponen feas o le pasa algo a los niños o a ti…

-Vamos, Félix, no seas exagerado, nada nos va a pasar. Los Cullens están aquí para eso ¿no?- pero al parecer no quedo contento con mi respuesta. Por lo que tome sus manos cariñosamente, poniéndolas cerca de mi corazón, y aunque sabía que me iba a arrepentir después, si no lo hacía Félix nunca se iba a ir.- Okey okey, prometo solemnemente que en caso de cualquier complicación, que ni yo ni los Cullens podamos manejar, te llamare.

-Mas te vale, pequeña.- dijo volviendo a abrazar y dándome un beso en la frente. Pero varios gritos, provenientes del pasillo, llamaron nuestra atención. Asi que tanto nosotros como los Cullen salimos, para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y ahí frente a nosotros se encontraba Coraline llorando sobre el hombro de Heidi y junto a ellas se encontraba Alexander gritando y quejándose con Alec.- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?.- grito, llamando la atención de los niños. Al verlo, Coraline paró de llorar pero no paso ni un segundo cuando de nuevo ya estaba llorando. Félix inmediatamente se acerco a ella, cargándola en sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.- Hey, hey, no llores cariño. No hay porque llorar…

-Pero…pero…no quiero que se vayan.- grito de nuevo y abrazando a Félix, mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

-Ya he tenido suficiente. Coraline, óyeme: ¡ya basta!- hablo Jane quitándose la capa y acercándose a Coraline, la cual se había quedado muda.- Sécate esas lágrimas, Coraline Vulturri. Y como todo un miembro del más legendario clan de vampiros, debes de comportarte como tal. Y lo digo también por ti, Alexander. No importa cuán difícil, triste e irritante sea la misión, o cuan mal les caiga la persona que los acompañe.- dijo mirando especialmente a los Cullen.- siempre deben de mantener la compostura, teniendo la frente en alto para así enfrentar lo que venga. Pronto se unirán a nuestras filas: irán a Italia, se quedaron con nosotros y pelearan a nuestro lado por toda la eternidad, díganme ¿Qué son unos cuantos años comparados con una eternidad? Así no desesperen y mientras tanto disfruten de esta oportunidad que les han dado ¿entendieron?

-Si, tía Jane.- cantaron ambos a la vez, con las cabezas gachas y viéndose ligeramente avergonzados.

-Bueno una vez comprendido ese punto será mejor que nos vayamos, entre más rápido lleguemos a Italia más rápido se arreglaran las cosa. Así que.- me miro seriamente.- cuídate mucho, cuida a los niños, y de paso, cuida a Heidi.- dijo en broma, cosa que hizo que se ganara un golpe por parte de esta.- Pronto nos comunicaremos contigo para ver qué decisión se ha tomado ¿vale?

-Vale.- dije empezándome a despedir de todos. .- Bueno entonces los veré pronto ¿no?

- Trataremos de apremiarlos lo mas pronto posible, pero ya sabes cómo son Bella. Ellos se toman su tiempo, para que así sea cual sea la decisión, sea la mejor para todos.- dijo Félix acariciándome la mejilla y tomándome de la mano mientras íbamos camino a la salida.- Pero de todas maneras cualquier cosa que pase, avísanos y Demetri y yo estaremos aquí…

- Okey okey.- lo interrumpí, besándolo en la mejilla y tomando a Coraline de sus brazos.- Nosotros estaremos bien, ya no te preocupes…

-Si Félix, ya déjala en paz, ella y los niños estarán bien. Además no tardaremos demasiado, por lo que debes dejar de atosigarla.- dijo tranquilamente Demetri, arrastrando a Félix hacia afuera

-Por poco y se me olvidaba.- hablo de repente Alec, sacando un enorme sobre de la nada y entregándomelo.- aquí están las actas y los documentos de los niños, creo que los necesitaras en caso de que…- pero fue interrumpido por unos fuertes sollozos. Inmediatamente, de las escaleras bajaron Esme y Edward, cada uno con un bebe en brazos. Lo cual me dejo perpleja, ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado a alguien como Edward, cargando a un bebé, y de forma tan cuidadosa…

- ¿Isabella?¿Isabella?.- dijo Esme llamando mi atención.- Los niños han empezado a impacientarse, y queríamos saber si tienes algo para que los niños coman o por lo menos poder cambiarles….

-Con respecto a eso, hay un pequeño detalle que no te hemos contado…- dijo Alec poniéndose nervioso, algo que no me dio buena espina. Alec nunca se ponía nervioso, bueno solo hubo una vez cuando la rego enormemente…

-¡ALEC! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LES DISTE SANGRE A LOS BEBÉS!.-grite completamente alterada, lo cual hizo que en menos de un segundo todos los Cullens estuvieran abajo, lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

- ¿Cómo que le dieron sangre a los bebes?

-Están locos, ¡son unos bebes!

-¿Eso puede ser posible? ¿No les hará daño?

- Vamos Bella, no te alteres.- dijo Alec ignorando olímpicamente a los Cullen y a sus miles de preguntas.- Sabes que no les hace mal, además los niños tenían hambre y pues no podíamos pararnos a cada rato a comprar leche y esas cosas que le dabas a Coraline…

- Pero sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar.- dije rememorando aquella vez cuando, al tener que salir de caza junto con Jane y Heidi, no tuve más remedio que dejar a Coraline a cargo de Alec y Demetri por unos cuantos días. Al principio no me gusto la idea, ya que al ser hombres y vampiros, tanto Demetri como Alec, no tenían idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe. Por eso mismo, me tome el tiempo para anotarles detalladamente las instrucciones de que era lo que tenían que hacer. Pero al parecer a ellos no les gusto la idea de seguir mis instrucciones e hicieron lo que quisieron. Al llegar de nuestro paseo, me encontré con lo que podría hacer sido comparado como el apocalipsis: juguetes tirados por todo el castillo, ropa tirada en los corredores, pañales sucios por doquier, etc. Pero lo peor de todo es que, una vez ordenado todo, al tratar de alimentar a Coraline con leche de formula, la vomitaba. Al principio, pensé que los chicos la habían saturado de leche pero al pasar unos días, la niña seguía sin aceptarla, lo cual me empezó a preocupar. Y fue cuando al verme casi al borde de la histeria, que unos muy nerviosos Demetri y Alec confesaron, que durante el tiempo que habías estado fuera, le habían dado a Coraline sangre al no tener más leche de formula. Creo que nunca había estado mas histérica en la vida, por poco y me les echo encima pero, como siempre, Félix me tranquilizo, haciéndome entender lo inútiles que eran con respecto al cuidado de los bebes.

-Pero no fue tan malo…

-¡Alec tarde alrededor de dos meses para que Coraline se volviera a acostumbrar a la leche de formula! ¡!DOS MESES Y ESO PORQUE YA LA HABIA PROBADO! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevara adaptar a los bebes al sabor de la leche, si lo único que han probado es la sangre?.- dije consternada, ya que había sido una lucha adaptar de nuevo a Coraline al sabor de la leche de nuevo, y al parecer esta iba a ser una doble lucha, y uno muy fuerte.- Bueno, ya no importa, ya lo hicieron y ahora tendré que lidiar con eso. Ahora ya váyanse…

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.- dijo Jane poniéndose sus guantes y arreglándose su capa.- Cuídate querida, y cuida a los niños. Nos veremos pronto. Chicos.- Inmediatamente Alec y Demetri se pusieron en formación detrás de Jane.

-¿Bella segura que no quieres que me quede?.- dijo Félix una vez más, mirándome seriamente.

-Vamos, Félix, ya te prometí que, cualquier cosa, te llamaría. No es necesario que te quedes, con Heidi y los Cullens será más que suficiente ¿vale?.- dije abrazándolo y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla.- Tranquilo, estaremos bien.

-Okey.- dijo un poco dubitativo.- Entonces nos veremos pronto.

Y con una pequeña reverencia, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro.

Cerré la puerta y gire con mucho cuidado, quedando frente a los Cullens. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que el desafío no iba a estar en cuidarme de Victoria, sino que consistiría en cuidar mi salud mental con los Cullen de nuevo en mi vida.

_**¡Chacachacan! ¡Leche con pan! ¡Uffff, por fin lo he terminado! Y si se que merezco unos buenos tomatazos por haber tardado más de dos semanas, pero mi inspiración fue de vacaciones y hasta apenas regreso.**_

_**Neta espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Atte.**_

_**SDK **_


	6. New Guests

_**Primero que nada siento mucho haber tardado en subir en este capítulo, pero al parecer mi imaginación se fue un tiempo de vacaciones y no regreso hasta apenas ahorita . Por lo que pido disculpas en mi nombre y en nombre de mi imaginación u.u**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este capitulo. **_

Bella Pov

-Mami, ¿te encuentras bien? No tienes por que estar triste, mis tíos prometieron volver pronto, y cuando mis tíos prometen algo, ellos siempre lo cumplen.- me acaricio la mejilla, Coraline, mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa, sacándome así de mis pensamientos.

Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que aun tenía a mi niña en brazos, por lo que había notado mi cara de preocupación y angustia, cosa que no me gustaba para nada. Lo que menos quería, es que tanto ella como Alexander supieran como me sentía en realidad, no quería que ellos se preocuparan por mi por cómo me sentía; por lo que, de ahora en adelante, tenía que actuar mucho mejor delante de ellos.

- Todo va a estar bien, mami, yo lo sé.- volvió a repetirme por segunda vez. Abrace fuertemente a mi pequeña, tratando de que todo su positivismo se me pegara, aunque fuera un poquito.

-Querida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Los niños y tu estarán bien, y créeme nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.- dijo Esme tratando también de tranquilizarme. Pero creo que en estos momentos ni Mahatma Gandhi ni la Madre Teresa de Calcuta podrían tranquilizarme.

-Si…bueno…es que todo esto fue tan….no se…inesperado y…mmhhm…- tartamudeé tratando de ordenar mis ideas para así darle coherencia a mis palabras pero al parecer mi cerebro, mi pobre cerebro, había sufrido lo imposible e inimaginable: había colapsado. Y es que todo esto había sido demasiado para un día, no había asimilado lo del accidente de Coraline cuando, en el momento menos inoportuno, tanto los Cullen como los Vulturi llegaron bombardeándome con declaraciones y sorpresas impactantes. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen baño de esponjas con una buena copa de vino, para así poder pensar con claridad e idear un plan de acción. Pero antes tendría que encargarme de lo que necesitaba prioridad: los gemelos. Gracias a Heidi y a su pequeña excursión de compras, ahora yo tendría que arreglármelas para hacer una doble compra express y arreglar un cuarto para los gemelos en menos de lo que alguien podría decir "supercalifragilisticoespiral idoso".- Sera mejor que lleve a los niños a la cama, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado y mañana hay escuela, por lo que será mejor que…

-Pero mami, yo no puedo ir así a la escuela. No es que no quiera, pero no podre caminar.- dijo Coraline señalándome su piecito vendado. Recordándome que aun estaba malita, por lo que se tenía que quedar en casa y, por lo tanto, yo también para así poder atenderla. Tendría que llamar a la revista y pedir unos cuantos favores para así poder quedarme en casa, aparte de que tendría que llamar a Hannah, mi secretaria, para que cambiara mi agenda y me trajera algunos papeles….

-¡Oh mi Dios, ya basta! Pero si hasta acá oigo los engranes en tu cabeza girando a una velocidad impresionante.- dijo Heidi bajando las escaleras.- Deja a un lado todo lo que está pasando por tu hermosa cabecita para así arreglártelas y no ir a la oficina, que Esme y yo nos encargaremos de Coco y los gemelos mientras tu llevas a Alexander a la escuela y regresas del trabajo.

-Pero Heidi, no puedo ir al trabajo teniendo dos bebes en casa y una niña muy enferma y con el pie esquinzado…

-Shhussh, no hay pero que valga, eres una mujer de negocios muy importante y ocupada, directora de una de las mejores y más grandes revitas del mundo…

-Pero que a la vez también es una madre de cuatro criaturas…

-La cual tiene que ir trabajar para mantener y alimentar a esas cuatro criaturas, y por dicha razón.- dijo antes de que pudiera contestarle.- mañana sacaras tu hermoso trasero de aquí e iras a las oficinas de Vanity Fair a trabajar como cualquier ser humano común y corriente, en un día común y corriente….

-Sí, querida, mañana nosotros nos encargaremos de los gemelos y Coraline, no tienes porque faltar al trabajo. Ya no estás sola, tanto nosotros como Heidi estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites, por lo que puedes contar con nosotros para que nos encarguemos de los niños .- dijo Esme acomodándose a la pequeña Hikari en los brazos, la cual ya empezaba a inquietarse, lo que me recordaba que tenía que ir por formula.

-¡Oh Isabella! Y mas te vale aceptar nuestra oferta por las buenas, chica, porque he de decirte que no importa lo que digas, la aceptaras y si no, te hare aceptarla por la fuerza.- dijo una muy determinada Heidi, dándome a entender que no había de otra.

-Entonces ya que ambas están determinadas a quedarse con los niños, será mejor que acueste a estos chaparros y vaya por un poco de formula y pañales, para que mañana no tengan problema.- dije dándome por vencida, ya que Heidi era como yo, una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había poder vampírico o humano que se la quitara. Por lo que empecé a hacer una lista mental de todo lo que necesitarían los Cullen y Heidi para poder sobrevivir, por lo menos, el día de mañana. Ya después me haría cargo de lo demás.

-De hecho, si no te molesta Bella.- dijo Alice.- Rose y yo teníamos pensado ayudarte yendo a conseguir todo lo que necesites para los bebes, ya sabes biberones, chupetes, talco, pañales, para que así tu no tengas que salir. Solo dame una lista y dalo por hecho

-Y yo podría conseguirla la leche de formula, al fin y al cabo tengo que ir al hospital para arreglar unos papeles.- se ofrecio Carlisle.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Alice, Carlisle. Pero creo que puedo encargarme de…

-Hey.- dijo Edward acercándose a mí con el bebé en brazos y tomándome mi mano, lo cual produjo que millones de mariposas revolotearan en mí estomago como la primera vez que lo vi.- Ya no estás sola, Bella, ahora estamos aquí para ayudarte y protegerte.

-Para tu información, ella nunca ha estado sola, Cullen. Ella siempre ha contado con nosotros para ayudarla y protegerla. Y que te quede claro, un Vulturri nunca abandona a otro Vulturri.- dejo caer la bomba ¡Dios Heidi tenia aprender a cerrar su boca! Aunque creo que debería de empezar a hacerme a la idea de que estos comentarios caerían de vez en cuando, pero aun así tenía que hablar seriamente con esta mujer para que le bajara de tono a sus comentarios. Mire a Edward, el cual parecía estar a punto de echársele encima.

-Edward será mejor que nos vayamos yendo.- dijo Alice tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la salida, notando el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.- No tardaremos mucho ¿Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett?

-Ehmm, ehhmmmm…- balbuceo nervioso Emmettt pasando la mirada de Alice, a mí, repetitivamente.- Es que quería saber si podía quedarme…ya saben con Esme, los niños y Bella para vigilarlos y así… ¡CLARO, CLARO! si no te molesta Bella.- dijo mirándome con ojos de cordero, sus manitas atrás y la cabeza gacha como un niño chiquito. Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Claro Emmett, puedes quedarte.- sonríe por la manera tan infantil en que me lo pidió. Típico de Emmett.

-¡OH MY GOD!¡Eres un vil embustero, Emmett Cullen! Quedamos en que íbamos a decidir más al rato quien iba a ser el primero en quedarse de guardia junto con Esme, ¡DE MANERA UNANIME! Y para tu información, querido hermano, unanimidad significa que sea de común parecer ¡Y A MI NO ME PARECE!- grito Alice indignada y enfurecida, mirando asesinamente a su hermano. Juro que si las miradas matasen, en este momento, Emmett ya estaría 6 metros bajo tierra. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Alice tan enfadada.- Yo pensé que tu estupidez tenía límites, Emmett, pero por lo que veo tus dimensiones son mundiales.

- Pues dirás misa, Alice, pero como dicen por ahí, "El que se fue a la villa, perdió su silla". Además de que chillas y te quejas, si lo más seguro es que la próxima semana te toque a ti. Y lo más seguro es que le quites su tiempo a Jasper y a Rosalie, por lo que tendrías el triple de tiempo que el resto de nosotros, por lo que creo que tengo derecho a quedarme primero.- dijo tranquilamente sentándose en el sillón y acomodándose como si fuera su casa, lo cual me dio mucha risa.

-¡Yo no negocio! ¡Ni hago rebajas! Ni que estuviéramos vendiendo papayas en el mercado. Habíamos quedado en algo, Emmett Cullen, teníamos un plan y debemos apegarnos al plan aunque a ti no te parezca.- dijo Alice bastante furiosa, poniéndose enfrente de él con los brazos en jarra. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente, retándose uno al otro, mientras nosotros solo los veíamos inmersos en un silencio. Y de un momento a otro, Alice se abalanzo sobre Emmett, pero este, inmediatamente la intercepto abrazándola, impidiéndole así poder moverse de la cintura para arriba.- ¡Suéltame, Emmett! ¡He dicho que me sueltes, enorme pedazo de….!

-¡BASTA ALICE! Una palabra más y quedas vetada de mi casa para siempre. Así que más te vale que te vayas tranquilizando, y tu, Emmett, bájala ya - intervine antes de que Alice sacara todo su repertorio de palabra mal sonantes. Lo que me recordó que tenía que poner ciertas condiciones para su estancia en la casa.- No pienso permitir ese comportamiento dentro de mi casa y delante de mis hijos. Así que si piensan quedarse en mi casa más les vale acatar ciertas condiciones y reglas, que ya después les impondré. De lo contrario, no podrán un pie dentro de mi casa ¿entendido?- los señale, mirándolos lo más seria posible. Y sin esperar respuesta, tome a Coraline y subí la escaleras.

**Edward Pov**

¿Acaso un vampiro podía tener un dolor de cabeza? ¿Acaso eso es físicamente posible? Porque déjenme decirles que si no, yo era un no debía de ser un vampiro normal, ya que todo esto me estaba dando un enorme jaqueca. Aunque todo esto era demasiado, aun no podia creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir a estas criaturas.-dijo Esme entregándole la pequeña a Heidi y tomando al pequeño de mis brazos. Cosa que al parecer no le gusto mucho, ya que empezó a llorar agitando sus bracitos hacia mí. Arrastrado por el instinto, tome al niño y empecé a mecerlo de un lado a otro con sumo cuidado, lo que inmediatamente lo tranquilizo y le saco una hermosa sonrisita, la cual me deslumbro al instante- Bueno al parecer el pequeño Kyoshi no se quiere separar de ti, Edward.- mire a Esme, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantado por la imagen que proyectábamos el bebe y yo, una imagen de padre e hijo. Mire al pequeño, el cual me regreso la mirada con una enorme sonrisa, gorgojeando algo, lo que nos saco una sonrisa a todos.

- Pues será al único.- soltó como si nada, Heidi, mientras veía distraídamente el paisaje por la ventana, arruinando totalmente el momento. Mire a mi familia, y al parecer, yo no era el único que pensaba lo mismo, ya que Alice estaba a punto de echársele encima por abrir su bocata. Definitivamente, la convivencia con Heidi no iba a ser nada fácil.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos yendo por las cosas, chicos.- dijo Jasper inquieto, notando, al igual que yo, como el ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez más pesado por parte de las chicas, sobretodo de Alice, la cual no tenía ningún pensamiento agradable y parecía que se le iba a lanzar a Heidi en cualquier momento.

-Bueno entonces será que mejor que me entregues a este pequeñuelo.- dijo Esme tomando al pequeño Kyoshi de mis brazos, pero al igual que la primera vez, el niño se puso a llorar. Esme trato de tranquilizarlo arrullándolo de un lado a otro pero el niño seguía llorando y agitando sus bracitos hacia mí, pidiendo mis atenciones. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la pequeña Hikari, empezó a llorar al igual que su hermano. Tanto mi madre como Heidi intentaron de todo pero los niños no se calmaban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- bajo Bella corriendo por las escaleras, bastante preocupada.

- No lo sabemos.- dijo Heidi acercándose a ella y entregándole ala pequeña Hikari, la cual no paraba de llorar.- Hace unos segundos ambos estaban bien, pero, Esme, al tomar al pequeño de los brazos de Edward, este se ha puesto llorar desesperadamente, y no ha pasado ni dos segundos cuando la pequeña se ha puesto a llorar también.

-¡Oh, ya veo!.- dijo Bella mirándome fijamente a los ojos por primera vez, aunque más que mirarme parecía estar estudiándome con sus, ahora, ojos color ámbar. Como iba a extrañar esos ojos color chocolate.- Al parecer, Kyoshi ha desarrollado un lazo contigo, uno muy fuerte y único como el que se da con padres e hijos. A mí me pasó lo mismo con Coraline y Alexander, es por eso que ellos me escogieron como su madre…

- Pero ni si quiera he pasado mas de 2 horas junto con el ¿Cómo es posible que eso haya pasado?.- dije sorprendido mirando al pequeño Kyoshi

- Ello te escogen, es como si te conocieran desde antes. Como si estuvieras predestinado para ellos.- dijo mirando aun inquisitivamente como si no pudiera creerlo

-Espera, espera, entonces me estás diciendo que Kyoshi ha escogido a Edward como "su padre"…- la interrumpió Heidi bastante sorprendida y con cierto desprecio.

-Y al parecer, no es el único.- señalo a la pequeña, la cual también agitaba sus manitas en mi dirección. Lo cual me dejo descolocado, es decir, ¿yo una figura paterna? Ni en mis mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado. Es decir, cuando uno se vuelve vampiro, la probabilidad de ser padre o de formar una familia, se vuelve nula, ya que las mujeres no pueden concebir por más intentos que hagan, ya que su sistema no se los permite. Es por eso que Esme, por su gran corazón, nos había adoptado como sus hijos y tratado como tales, a pesar de que no había mucha diferencia de edad humana. Y tanto Alice como Rosalie se habían hecho a la idea y la habían aceptado, a pesar de que no les gustara. Por esa razón y muchas otras más, yo me había hecho a la idea de que nunca iba tener una familia propia, había renunciado a ese sueño desde hace décadas. Por lo que no sabía nada de bebes o de niños pequeños, no sabía cómo había que mecerlos, cargarlos, alimentarlos, bañarlos o cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos. Y ahora resulta que dos pequeños me habían escogido como padre, sin si quiera saber nada de mí.

Las vueltas que daba la vida.

-¿Y sabes si ese lazo se llega a romper con el tiempo?- pregunte por pura curiosidad, pero una vez dije esto, su mirada cambio de la sorpresa a la ira a la normalidad, en menos de un segundo. Por lo que si no hubiera tenido esta súper visión, creo que yo, o ninguno de nosotros, lo hubiera notado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Edward.- dijo con una tranquilidad inquietante, mientras le pasaba la niña a Heidi y tomaba al pequeño Kyoshi de las manos de Esme.- Como te he dicho antes este lazo es muy parecido al que hay entre padre e hijos, por lo que va creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo y tanto el padre como el niño van conviviendo. Aunque supongo, que en tu caso, como no vas a estar más que unos cuantos meses con los niños, no crecerá lo suficiente como para que te hagas dispensable para ellos. Así que no te preocupes por si temes lastimarlos, además solo tienen 8 meses por lo que no recordaran haberte conocido y no sufrirán mucho. – y sin más que decir, subió las escalera seguida muy de cerca por Heidi, la cual traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero dejándonos a todos en shock.

- ¡Hasta que sacas la garra, leona! - susurro Heidi felicitándola. Cosa que a ninguno nos gusto, ya que Bella nunca se había comportado así con ninguno de nosotros.

-Tenias que cagarla, ¿verdad? - empezó atacarme Alice, bastante furiosa.- Cuando por fin estaba empezando a aceptarnos tenias que sacar tu estúpido comentario y…

-Basta Mary Alice.- la interrumpió Esme bastante furiosa, cosa que en los siglos que llevábamos como familia, nunca habíamos visto.- No voy a permitir un insulto más entre ustedes. Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite…

- Noventa años después.- susurro Emmett, aunque todos lo oímos. Esme solo lo miro por unos segundos, tratando de decidirse si le daba importancia o si lo dejaba pasar.

- Tienen que dejar de pelear y atacarse los unos a los otro o no llegaremos a ningún lado.- dijo mirándonos a todos, como nunca nos había mirado en todo este tiempo que veníamos conviviendo.- No pueden seguir echándole la culpa de todo lo que pasa a Edward. Sí, ha cometido errores pero todos los hemos cometido, en su momento. Y déjenme recordarles que él no fue el único que dejo a Bella, si no que fuimos todos nosotros, así que tanto él tiene la culpa como nosotros también la tenemos, ya que nosotros muy bien pudimos negarnos. Así que dejen de buscar culpables y dejen de una buena vez este asunto atrás.- dijo firmemente, mientras todos nos quedábamos boquiabiertos.- Si queremos que Bella nos deje quedarnos deben de empezar a comportarse, y cuando digo comportarse me refiero a ustedes tres jovencitos.- nos señalo a Alice, a Emmett y a mi.- Y si deciden llevarme la contraria, no será Bella la que les impida pasar la puerta de entrada….

- Esme, juro que no era nuestra intención…

-Pues no me importa si era o no su intención, Mary Alice.- dijo Esme cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos fijamente, lo cual nos dio a entender que estaba hablando seriamente. – Así que antes de que vuelvan a hacer una escena y ponerse a pelear, será mejor que se vayan por las cosas de los niños.

Y sin más que decir, subió las escaleras.

-Creo que ahora mamá, si se ha enfado de verdad.- dijo Emmett después de un largo e incomodo silencio. Tanto Alice como yo nos le quedamos mirando sorprendidos, o Emmett padecía de efectos retardados o era estúpido o se hacía.

-Sera mejor que le hagamos caso a su madre, y dejemos a lado todo este asunto y nos concentremos en los niños.- lo ignoro Carlisle mientras tomaba su chaqueta e iba hacia la puerta.- Alice, será mejor que Jasper, Rosalie y tu, vayan a comprar lo necesario para los bebes mientras Edward y yo vamos al hospital.

-Entendido, Carlisle.- dijo Alice algo decaída, mientras salía junto con Jasper y a Rosalie.

-Sera mejor que nosotros nos apuremos, si no queremos que niños mueran de hambre.- dijo Carlisle tomando su chaqueta y ofreciéndome la mía. Mire su mano extendida y después voltee los ojos hacia las escaleras. Siendo sinceros, no quería separarme de ella en estos momentos.

- Por favor, no empieces de Drama King, Edward.- dijo Emmett mirándome fijamente.- No puedes estar todo el tiempo detrás de Bella, debes dejar de preocuparte por ella, de una vez por todas. La chica ya no es tu frágil y dependiente humana, ahora ella es todo un vampiro fuerte e independiente, por lo que ella ya no te necesita como antes.- me dijo esto último lentamente, como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño. Lo cual en vez de tranquilizarme solo me hizo enfurecer mal.- y además, Heidi, Esme y yo vamos a estar aquí por si necesita algo o por si algo pasa, así que será mejor que ya te largues con Carlisle antes de que yo te agarre del pescuezo y te saque, de una buena vez, de aquí.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos yendo, Edward.- dijo Carlisle tomándome del brazo, sacándome del departamento mientras trataba de no soltar la carcajada, cosa que no me agrado para nada. Por lo que al salir del edificio me solté bruscamente de su agarre- Que los niños necesitan la leche lo antes posible

Una vez dentro del coche, ambos quedamos en absoluto silencio, dirigiéndonos directamente hacia el hospital. Ya ahí, Carlisle fue para arreglar los papeles de su traslado y nuevo ingreso mientras yo me dirigía, discretamente, a la bodega para tomar "prestadas" unas cuantas fórmulas para bebes. Al terminar, nos reunimos en el coche para irnos la casa de Bella.

Bella, mi querida y hermosa Bella, definitivamente ya no era la adolescente tímida e introvertida que conocí hace años, esta era una Bella mucho más madura y fuerte. No es que antes no lo fuera sino que había cambiado tanto, que ahora todo ella, toda su esencia era...diferente. No es que no me gustara o no estuviera feliz por ella, estaba más que satisfecho que hubiera seguido adelante y que hubiera sobresalido en su vida. Era lo que más quería pero lo que no me gustaba para nada es que lo hubiera hecho, convirtiéndose en vampiro y uniéndose a los Vulturri para toda la eternidad, siendo de ahora en adelante una soldado más. Por más que le daba vueltas, todavía no me podía creer que ella y los cuatro niños, estuvieran condenados a vivir esa vida. Y todo por mi culpa, si yo no la hubiera dejado, si yo no hubiera tomado esa estúpida decisión, si yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa de siempre estar junto de ella o la hubiese convertido como era su voluntad, ahora no estaría atada a una vida de servicio a las ordenes de los Vulturri y estaría viviendo una eternidad junto a mí, como debió de ser.

-Deja de torturarte, Edward, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando ¿me oíste?.- dijo Carlisle mirándome fijamente.

- Pero como…

-Puede que tú seas el lector de mentes en la familia, Edward, pero eres tan fácil de leer. – me miro burlonamente.- Tu lenguaje corporal y tus expresiones, lo dicen todo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque Alice o Emmett siempre sabían como ibas a actuar o que ibas a hacer? Eres un como libro abierto y my fácil de leer.

- Entonces si soy tan fácil de leer, que es lo que estoy pensando ahorita ¿eh?.- dije poniéndome a la defensiva.

- No es muy difícil de adivinar, todo mundo sabe que en lo único que piensas es en Bella, por lo que es obvio que estas pensando en ella y te estás culpando por todo lo que ha pasado y el camino que ha tomado.- dijo estacionando el carro frente al edificio de Bella y volteando a verme.- Mira, Edward, entiendo que te sientas culpable por el destino que tomo la vida de Bella pero no tienes por que. Bella es la única responsable de las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida. En este caso, ella pudo haber elegido seguir con una vida huma común y corriente como tú querías, pero contrario a eso, ella decidió convertirse en vampiro y unirse a la guardia, para así cuidar de esas pobres criaturas que, si no hubiese sido por ella, hubieran tenido un terrible destino. Cosa muy noble y valiente de su parte…

-Pero entiende Carlisle, ella no se hubiera convertido en vampiro, si ella no hubiera conocido a esos niños. Y ella no hubiera conocido a esos niños, si no hubiese estado en Italia. Y ella no hubiera estado en Italia, si no se hubiera deprimido. Y ella no se hubiera deprimido, si yo no la hubiera dejado. Y yo no la hubiera…

-El hubiera, el hubiera.- me interrumpió Carlisle.- Vamos Edward, si sigues así, vas a llegar al punto en que si ella no hubiera nacido, tu no la hubieras conocido y nada de esto fuera posible. Y si eres extremista, vas a llegar al punto en que si la raza humana nunca hubiera existido, nadie sufriría por amor o cualquier otra cosa. Debes entender que las cosas se dan por algo y debes aceptarlas, tal como vienen y con la frente en alto. Y, sobretodo, que no te debes de sentir responsable por todas las decisiones que tome Bella, porque no eres ni si papa ni su mamá ni su novio ni su amigo ni su mejor amigo. Así que más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que ella es un ser independiente que puede hacer lo que quiera, y tu como buen ex-novio y amigo, lo tienes que aceptar.

-Pero…

- No pretendo juzgarte, Edward, pero creo que ya es hora de que vayas controlando tus impulsos. Estos últimos años, Bella ha tomado sus propias decisiones y le ha ido bien, es decir, tiene a dos hermosos niños que la aman a morir, tienen una gran familia que la quiere, tiene un trabajo que le gusta, tiene amigos que la apoyan y, sobretodo, ha logrado salir adelante. Cosa que tú siempre quisiste, y por lo cual la dejaste…

- ¡PERO YO QUERIA QUE LO LOGRARA SIENDO HUMANA!.- grite desesperado.- Humana, Carlisle, no un vampiro como nosotros y, mucho menos, un vampiro de la guardia Vulturri.

- Pues es un pequeño detalle que tendrás que aceptar.- dijo mientras salía del carro.

Y tenía toda la razón, Bella ya no era mi responsabilidad. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aun la seguía amando, con cada parte de mi frío corazón. Y ahora ya no había razón por la que pudiéramos seguir lejos uno del otro, ya no había ningún impedimento para que ahora pudiéramos estar juntos ya que ahora ella era parte de nosotras, ahora ella era un vampiro.

Con esa idea en mente, baje del carro con toda la confianza del mundo, dispuesto a poner en acción mi plan de recuperar a Bella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta entrada del edificio, una pequeña mano me impidió seguir adelante.

-_Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en ese edificio, Edward Anthony Cullen_.- voltee lentamente, encontrándome a Alice y a Jasper detrás de mi.- _Será mejor que no entres en este momento, por lo que me acaba de decir Jasper, aun sigue bastante molesta por lo que paso hace rato. Y si piensas recuperarla, será mejor que no la molestes ni la alteres, ya que podría vetarte de su casa, o aun peor de su lado de por vida. _

- Pero tu si puedes entrar y quedarte pero ¿yo no?.- pregunte furioso.

- Le puedes bajar tres rayitas a tu humor, si no es que cuatro.- dijo jalándome del brazo, hacia un lugar más privado.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no voy a quedarme, ya que al parecer no solo está enojada contigo sino con todos nosotros. Por lo que solo llevare las cosas y dejare que Esme se encargue de todo, por lo mientras. Así que será mejor que te quedes aquí, ¿vale?

- Pero…

-_Pero nada, imbéci_l.- dijo mirándome fijamente mientras se alejaba de mí, rumbo al edificio.- _No hay pero que valga en esta conversación. Así que más te vale quedarte aquí mientras Carlisle y yo vamos a dejarle las cosas. ¿Entendido? _

Y sin si quiera dejarme contestar, tomo varias bolsas del suelo, y junto con Carlisle, entro al edificio

_**Bella POV**_

-….por cierto, ya he acostado a Coco pero dice que se niega a dormirse hasta que no le cantemos una canción como cuando era pequeña…. ¿Me estas escuchado? Tierra llamando a Bella ¿Bella? ¡BELLA!- me grito Heidi, chaqueando los dedos frente a mí, sacándome de mi letargo. Mirándome preocupada, se acerco lentamente y se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña sala de mi habitación.

-Lo siento, Heidi, me decías.- dije levantándome de mi lugar y dirigiéndome hacia la ventana, abriéndola para poder recibir un poco de brisa fresca. Puede que al ser vampiro no lo necesitara pero mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, desde hace un rato, y aun no podía tranquilizarme por todo lo sucedido en menos de 24 hrs. Cuando volví la mirada, encontré a Heidi mirándome intensamente.- Vamos Didi.- la llame de forma cariñosa.- deja de mirarme de esa manera…

-Como quieres que no te mire así, Isabella.- dijo llamándome por mi nombre completo, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.- Estoy sumamente preocupada por ti, si te soy sincera estoy esperando que en cualquier momento entres en una crisis nerviosa o un ataque de pánico…

-Vamos, Heidi, creo que me estas subestimando. Ya no soy la adolescente con el corazón roto que llego a Italia, por lo que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy perfectamente…

-¡Oh por favor!, no me vengas con esa chingadera de que estas "perfectamente bien" porque no te creo ni madres.- dijo levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro por mi recamara.- Esta más que claro que estas perturbada por la estancia de los Cullens, pero sobre todo, por la visita de ese…ese.. cabeza de zanahoria…

-Heidi.- dije advirtiéndole con la mirada mientras me levantaba al oír a los pequeños llorar.

- ¡Que volubles somos la mujeres! ¿Verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente, parándose a mi lado, para tomar a la pequeña Hikari mientras yo tomaba a Kyoshi.- Hace unos meses, al imbécil ese lo odiabas tanto que no lo podías ver ni en pintura, y ahora, cuando lo tienes frente a ti, lo recibes con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado, y encima de todo, le permites quedarse al bastardo ese en tu casa ¡EN TU CASA! junto con toda su prole.

- ¡Basta Heidi! Me le bajas a tu medio ovario- dije enfrentándome a ella bastante molesta.- está bien que insultes a Edward, porque entiendo que no te cae bien pero no tienes porque meterte con su familia. Ellos no hicieron nada más que seguir las órdenes…

- Ordenes que pudieron haber mandado a la mierda para así poder quedarse contigo….

-Pero ellos son su familia, Heidi, el lógico que lo hayan apoyado…

-Pero tú también eras parte de su familia, Isabella, y se debieron mantener al margen. Muchas veces uno no se da cuenta de las cosas que deja pasar y la vida siempre termina cobrándote todas las estupideces que haces, por lo que ya es hora de que ellos paguen las suyas, con tu desprecio. A mí no se me hace justo lo que te hicieron, aunque no voy a negar que gracias a ello, llegaste a nosotros y cambiaste nuestra vida para mejor….

- Entonces…

- Pero eso no significa, que vaya a dejar impune todo el sufrimiento que te causaron y mucho menos voy a dejar que te vuelvan a herir. Eres como una hermana para mi, Isa, y no voy a permitir que los mismos hijos de puta que te hirieron en el pasado, lo vuelvan a hacer, ahora, bajo mis narices. Primero pasan sobre mi cadáver- dijo amenazadoramente.

- Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, querida, pero créeme no es necesario que me defiendas. Creo que tanto Felix como Demetri me enseñaron muy bien a hacerlo.- dije impregnándole un poco de humor a la conversación. Aunque lo único que conseguí es que ella siguiera igual de seria.- Vamos, Didi, ten un poco de sentido del humor. Ya te dije que no soy la misma niña que conociste hace 4 años que llego a Italia con dos pequeños y con el alma y el corazón roto. He crecido, he madurado, me he vuelto fuerte tanto psicológica como físicamente, y todo gracias a ustedes. Pero creo que sobretodo, he aprendido de mis errores, errores que no volveré a cometer y se, que de ser necesario, tú me ayudaras a salir de ellos.

- Lo hare, Isa, pero aun así recuerda: no dejes que la debilidad sea más fuerte que tu, y que el amor que sentiste una vez por ellos, te doblegue de nuevo. Ahora tienes a cuatro personitas que dependen de ti y te necesitan, por lo que no puedes hundirte, otra vez. Las debilidades, hay que erradicarlas y ellos querida, son tu principal debilidad. Así que deberías dejar de andar jugando al Romeo y Julieta de petatiux; y regresar a la realidad. El te dejo, su familia te dejo, ellos no te quieren y, sobretodo, el no te ama. Porque créeme, querida, si ellos te hubieran amado lo suficiente nunca te hubieran dejado.- esto último lo dijo lenta, como si le explicara a un niño chiquito. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, tocaron la puerta.

- Siento mucho interrumpirlas ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Esme, abriendo ligeramente la puerta y asomándose. Asentí, dándole el permiso, lo cual a Heidi no le gusto.- Oí a los niños llorando y pensé que podría ayudarte…

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Sra. Cullen.- volteo Heidi, mostrando una sonrisa totalmente fingida.- Nosotras tenemos todo perfectamente controla…

-¡MAAAAMMMMMAAAA!- grito Coraline a todo pulmón, sacándonos un susto de muerte. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Heidi me detuvo con una mano.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a ver qué es lo que pasa.- dijo Heidi con la niña en brazo, pasando de largo a Esme.

- Al parecer, a alguien sigue sin gustarle que nos quedemos aquí ¿verdad? - dijo Esme siguiendo con la mirada a Heidi, mientras esta salía de la habitación.

- Para que te miento, Esme.- dije sentándome en la cama, mientras seguía arrullando a Kyoshi.- Y siento mucho, si Heidi, los ha ofendido pero pues es alguien algo difícil de tratar y más cuando dichas personas no le caen bien a ella. Pero también es una de las pocas personas que te habla con la verdad; y créeme que eso no lo encuentras tan fácilmente en la vida. Y a pesar de su carácter, es buena persona y tiene un gran corazón ¿sabes? Solo porque es una Vulturri, no quiere decir que no tengan sentimientos o sientan algún afecto por alguien, es solo que todos tienen un mal concepto de ellos porque nadie los conoce y nadie sabe cuánto han sufrido en su existencia.

- Lo sé, cariño, no tienes porque explicármelo.- dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado.- Se que ella y lo demás se comportan de esa manera con nosotros, porque se preocupan por ti y quieren lo mejor para ti y los niños, por lo que no la juzgo. Nosotros te hicimos daño en el pasado y, después de lo que nos han contado, está claro que no quieren que te pase lo mismo…de nuevo.

- Pero no es justificación para que los chicos y Heidi hayan sido así de groseros con ustedes- dije, lo cual hizo reír a Esme.- A pesar de todo lo que paso, yo aun los sigo queriendo como hace cuatro años atrás…

- Y a Edward ¿Lo sigues queriendo como hace cuatro años atrás?

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- grito Coraline entrando a la habitación corriendo/cojeando de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por Heidi.

-Coraline, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de gritar de esa manera?

-Que solo que esté en peligro inminente no grite así. Pero ¿Qué es peligro inminente, mamá?.- dijo mi niña parándose en un lugar, lo cual nos hizo reír tanto a Heidi, a Esme y a mí. A veces se me olvidaba que mis pequeños, eran eso, pequeños.

- Hay cariño.- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras la sacaba de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto.- Significa que a menos que estés a punto de lastimarte muy feo o te vaya a pasar algo muy malo, no debes de gritar de esa manera.

-Pero mami…

- Pero nada, Coraline Vulturri.- dije mientras la acostaba en su cama y la arropaba de pies a cabeza.- Me preocupas, mi amor, y cuando gritas de esa manera me asustas mucho.

- Esta bien mami, ya no gritare así pero entones ¿tú y la tía Heidi me van a cantar? ¿si? ¡¿SI?!.- grito emocionada, parándose y saltando por todo su cama. Mire a Heidi, la cual alzo los hombros dándome a entender que no le importaba. Asi que mire a mi niña la cual nos miraba ansiosa a Heidi y a mí.

- Esta bien, está bien, pero ya sabes, con la condición de que después te quedes en la cama y te duermas ¿ok?– lo que hizo que corriera directo a su cama y se tapara de pies a cabeza.- ¿Heidi, podrías ir por la guitarra? Está en el cuarto de Alexander

- Claro.- dijo dándole a la pequeña Hikari a Esme. Al salir ella, inmediatamente entro Emmett.

- ¿Pasa algo? O ¿Por qué todas están reunidas aquí?.- dijo recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Mami y Tía Heidi van a cantarme, Tío Oso!.- grito Coco toda entusiasmada. Pero esperen ¿acaso le había llamado Tío Oso?

- ¡Wooooww! ¿Desde cuándo tu cantas y desde cuando Heidi toca la guitarra?.- pregunto un muy anonadado Emmett, mientras veía regresar a Heidi con una hermosa guitarra acústica.

- Cuando Coco tenía alrededor de 9 meses, paso por lo que yo lo lame una crisis de insomnio, es decir, dormía muy poco. Eso me preocupo mucho, ya que al no dormir todo el tiempo se la pasaba llorando o de mal humor.- conteste mientras arropaba Coco, de nuevo.- Así que un día me puse e investigar y descubrí que la música ayudaba a dormir a los niños ya que les proporcionaba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, aparte de que les proporcionaban mayor desarrollo intelectual y creativo, por lo que me dedique a cantarle a ella y a Alexander todas las noches. Poco después, Heidi y Félix decidieron aprender a tocar la guitarra y el piano, para poder acompañarme.

- Y así es como matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Nosotros nos entreteníamos toda la noche y los niños se arrullaban con las canciones y las melodías que componíamos.- dijo Heidi mientras afinaba la guitarra.- ¿Lista?- me pregunto, asentí y pronto las notas musicales inundaron la habitación.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that_  
><em>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<br>And no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

Empecé a cantar con el corazón, mirando a tres de mis cuatro tesoros. Los tres se veían tan pequeños e indefensos. Gire para acercarme a Coraline, sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano, mientras arrullaba al pequeño Kyoshi con la otra.__

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

No podía dejar que nada los dañara ni los Cullen ni la tal Victoria ni si quiera lo mismos Vulturri, y cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarles un pelo primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver para si quiera. Ellos eran mi todo, eran mi vida entera, se habían vuelto mi razón de vivir y la razón para levantarme todas las mañanas para ser mejor persona.__

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone  
>So here I am in my new apartment<br>In a big city, they just dropped me off  
>It's so much colder that I thought it would be<br>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

Moriría si a ellos les pasara algo por mi culpa, el solo pensar que los podia perder me ponía histérica. El dolor que me provocaría el perderlos no se compararía con el dolor que sufrí en el pasado.

_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<em>

Había luchado por ellos contra los Vulturri, así que sin importar contra quien tuviera que pelear, pelearía con uñas y dientes por ellos. Porque ellos se merecían lo mejor y yo me iba a encargar de eso. Costara lo que constara.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up<br>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>Won't let no one break your heart  
>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up<br>Oh, don't you ever grow up  
>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>

_**CHA CHA CHA CHAN! LECHE CON PAN ¿Que será lo que se trae entre manos Edward? ¿Sera que recuperara a Bella? ¿Sera que Bella todavía lo ama y lo mandara a parir chayotes? Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en nuestros próximos capítulos, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a todas aquella personas que se han molestado en poner un alerta, poner la historia como su favorita o que me han dejado un comentario. Gracias **_

_**Atte. SDK**_


	7. Clash:1Round

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. **

**Disfrútenlo!**

_**Bella POV**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- grito Coraline entrando cojeando por toda la habitación y azotando la puerta. Esto hizo que me despertara abruptamente y, de paso, asustándome de muerte con tanto grito. Inmediatamente me puse en guardia buscando lo que fuera que estaba amenazando a mi pequeña pero al ver que no corría peligro, me volví a acostar.- Me va a comer, mami, me quiere comer el oso.

- ¿El oso? ¿De qué oso hablas? No hay ningún oso aquí, cariño.- la subí a la cama, acostándola junto a mí, abrazándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.-Solo fue una pesadilla, los osos no viven en la ciudad sino en el polo norte. Anda duerme de nuevo, cariño, aprovecha que hoy no vas a ir a la escuela.

- No, mami, el oso ya se comío a mis hermanitos nuevos, no puedo dejar que nos coma a nosotras.- dijo agitándose, queriéndose salir de mi abrazo.

Y como si hubiera encendido un interruptor, todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos del día anterior llegaron a mí como una avalancha: el accidente de Coraline, el encuentro con los Cullen en el parque, la llegada sorpresa de los Vulturri, y la adición de dos nuevos integrantes a nuestra pequeña familia: lo gemelos Kyoshi y Hikari. En eso me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle ¿Y los bebes? Juro por mi vida que antes de quedarme dormida ellos estaban aquí, a mi lado, profundamente dormidos. Espantada, salí corriendo de la habitación, buscándolos desesperada en la habitación de Coco, en la habitación de Alex, en la sala de juegos, y en todas las demás habitaciones de la parte de arriba. Al no ver ni a los niños ni a Esme ni a Heidi, baje corriendo las escaleras, y casi caigo de la impresión al encontrar a Emmett y a Alexander en la sala viendo tranquilamente las caricaturas y platicando como si nada hubiera pasado y se conocieran desde hace años.

- No es cierto, Bob Esponja es la mejor caricatura del mundo.- dijo mi hijo sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

-Pero Danny Phantom se puede convertir en cualquier cosa ¡Cualquier cosa!.- dijo Emmett sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir Alex

- Si pero Danny Phantom no tiene nada de especial, hay millones de héroes que se pueden convertir en cualquier cosa pero ¿Cuándo, en todos los siglos que has vivido, has visto la caricatura de una esponja que puede hacer de todo? ¡UNA ESPONJA, CAPICHI! ¡UNA ESPONJA!

- Aun así, yo opino que…

-¿Emmett? – me metí interrumpiendo su gran conversación.

- ¡Buenos días Bellly Bells!.- grito al verme, parándose del sillón y dándome un abrazo de oso.- ¡Ahh pero si ahí está la pequeña Coco!.- dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo. En eso sentí como los pequeños bracitos de mi niña me rodeaban las piernas, quedándose detrás de mi escondida, mirando cuidadosamente a Emmett. Y por segunda vez, en menos de dos horas y acabada de levantar, mi cerebro hizo "click".

- ¿Emmett?.- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Qué paso, Belly Bells?.- dijo dándome una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual parecía inocente pero que tenia de inocente, lo que Hitler tenia de buena gente. Pero en vez de enojarme y gritarle por haber asustado a mi hija mejor decidí dejarlo pasar. Al final de cuentas, Emmett era un niño en un cuerpo de un vampiro de 90 años e hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera, y sin importar cuantas veces lo regañara, el nunca iba a cambiar. Y en parte eso era bueno, Emmett tenía esa inocencia y ese carisma que solo los niños tenían y que conforme vamos creciendo todos vamos perdiendo. Es por eso que amaba a ese hombre, aunque a veces me sacara de quicio.

- Olvídalo, Emmett solo te pido que dejes de espantar a los niños, ¿vale? Y otra cosa, me podrías decir ¿Dónde demonios están los gemelos? ¿Por qué no los veo en ningún lado? ¿Quién se los ha llevado? ¿Por qué nadie me ha despertado?... –empecé a vomitar verbalmente, llenándolo de preguntas sin si quiera pararme a pensar que es lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Tranquilízate mujer, ya te pareces a Alice.- dijo Emmett sentándose de nuevo en el sillón pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver Heidi con Kyoshi, a Esme con Hikari y a Alice cargándome miles de bolsas.

- Se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estaban?.- grite acercándome a Hedi y tomando al pequeño Kyoshi de bandolera portabebé, que traía cruzada sobre su pecho.- Me han dado un susto de muerte llevándose a los niños, sepa dónde.

- Me le bajas a tu medio ovario, querida.- dijo Heidi dejando una pañalera sobre el sillón, y quitándose la bandolera para dármela a mí.- Lo único que hicimos fue salir un momento con los niños al parque. Estaban demasiado inquietos y no queríamos molestarte, ya que el dia de ayer te veías increíblemente cansada y pues necesitabas descansar. Por lo que decidimos sacarlos Esme y yo a Central Park, para que ellos se tranquilizaran y para que tu y los niños pudieran dormir bien sin tener que soportar los lloriqueos de los gemelos. Te juro que nuestra intención no es que te despertaras y te espantaras de esa manera, al no ver a los niños.

- ¡A mí no me jures ni me prendas veladoras, que no soy santo!.- dije bastante enojada.- No sabes la desesperación que sentí al no verlos, Heidi, sabes que no debes de hacer eso.

- Tranquila, cariño. Perdónanos por haberte asustado.- dijo Esme acercándose a mi.- Solo que nosotras pensamos que un paseo no les caería mal a los niños, y como te habías dormida tarde y hoy tenias que ir a trabajar, decidimos llevarlos nosotras. Además pensamos que íbamos a llegar antes de que tú te despertaras.

-Se que no lo hicieron con mala intención y que solo querían ayudarme con el cuidado de los niños.- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.- Pero les pido que la próxima vez que saquen a los gemelos, a Coco o a Alex, por favor, me avisen antes y me digan donde estarán. Sé que antes no se los hubiese pedido.- mire a Heidi, a la cual nunca antes le había tenido que pedir explicaciones cuando sacaba a los niños a algún lugar.- pero con Victoria detrás de nosotros, no puedo darme el lujo de no saber donde están los niños y tampoco con quien.

- Por supuesto, cariño. Sé que hicimos mal en no dejarte una nota o avisarle a Emmett que te dijera dónde íbamos en caso de que despertaras, pero la próxima vez que alguno de nosotros saque a los niños te avisaremos para que sepas con quien están, y donde estamos.

- Gracias por tu comprensión, Esme, y siento mucho si les grite o me altere demasiado. Es que…

- Eres una bipolar- esquizofrénica y no lo puedes evitar.- dijo Heidi burlándose de mí. Lo cual era buena señal.- Y ya no te preocupes, Isa, lo pasado, pasado. Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte, querida, ya que si no llegaras tarde para el trabajo y Alex a la escuela.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Vas a ir al trabajo?.- dijo Alexander mirándome sorprendido, quitando por primera vez la vista del televisor.

- Si, yo iré al trabajo y usted jovencito ira a la escuela. Así que será mejor que levantes ese lindo trasero de ahí, apagues la tele y vayas a arreglarte lo más rápido que puedas.

- Pero, mamá, pensé que nos íbamos a quedar en casa a cuidar a Coraline y a los gemelos.

- No, cariño, los Cullen y tu tía Heidi se ofrecieron para cuidarlos mientras yo voy a trabajar y tu vas a la escuela.- mire a mi Alexander, el cual me veía algo triste y decepcionado.- Hey ¿por qué esa cara larga?

- Nada, mamá, olvídalo.- dijo levantándose para apagar la televisión y subiendo las escaleras algo decaído, cosa que nunca había pasado. Puede que Alexander en primera vista, diera la impresión de ser un niño serio, calculador e introvertido pero solo era así con los extraños. Cuando estaba conmigo o con los Vulturri, se convertía en un niño muy dulce, sonriente, alegre, juguetón y muy travieso. Por lo que su reciente actitud, me preocupaba mucho.

- Mami ¿entonces no te vas a quedar conmigo?- llamo Coco mi atención, mirando con esa mirada de "Gato con botas"

- No, cariño.- dije poniéndome a su altura, mientras limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos.

- ¡Ohhh, cariño, no llores! Vas a ver que te divertirás mucho con la abue Esme, la tía Alice, la tía Heidi y el tío Emmett. Verás que nos la pasaremos bomba: haremos galletas de chocolate, veremos pelis, compraremos ropa por internet, jugaremos a las muñecas y haremos millones de cosas divertidas ¿Qué te parece? - dijo Alice levantándola en brazos, para que no se siguiera lastimando el piecito, lo que me recordó que tenía que estar en cama reposando.

- Mami, mami, puedo hacer todo eso lo que dijo la tía Alice ¿si, verdad? ¿sí?.- dijo quitándose las lágrimas y poniéndome otra vez esa carita de "Gato con botas", con el cual ella sabia no podía negarle nada.

- Siempre y cuando, no recargues mucho ese piecito ¿vale? No queremos que te lo lastimes mas.- dije dándole un beso en la frente y mirando seriamente a Alice. Mi niña grito eufórica mientras le decía a Alice las miles de cosas que quería hacer.

Pare en seco, ¿acaso había dicho abue Esme, la tía Alice y el tío Emmett? No es que me molestara o me enfadara, hubo un tiempo donde veía a los Cullen como si fueran mi propia familia más que como mi familia política. Pero ahora que yo ya no estaba con Edward, ellos ya no eran nada mío, aunque dentro de mí los seguía queriendo mucho, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Pero por eso mismo, no sabía si era lo correcto, que tanto Coraline como Alexander, se encariñaran demasiado con ellos, ya que una vez resuelto el problema de Victoria, ellos seguirían adelante, alejándose de nosotros y yéndose a otra parte de mundo. Lo cual dejaría destrozados a mis niños, y no quería que sufrieran por nada de mundo.

-¿Te molesta?.- me dijo Esme, sacándome de mis pensamiento. -¿Te molesta que nos diga abuelos, o que le diga a los chicos, tíos o tías?.- dijo mirándome fijamente esperando una respuesta

- No, es solo que…- dude por un momento en decirle mis preocupaciones, ya que no la quería lastimar, porque al final de cuentas, ella era Esme. Al verme dudar, tomo mi mano, dándome a entender que no importa lo que fuera, se lo podía decir. Que podía confiar en ella.- Es solo que no quiero que los niños se encariñen mucho con ustedes, sobretodo Coraline que es la que tiende abrirse y encariñarse muy rápido con las personas. No quiero que cuando se vayan ella sufra por su ausencia o porque ya nunca volverá a verlos de nuevo. Ella, a su corta edad, ya sufrió mucho con el abandono de su padre y la muerte de su madre para que de nuevo vuelva a sufrir con su abandono.- mire a Esme la cual se veía sumamente acongojada. Apreté su mano, tratando de reconfortarla pero ella aun seguía triste.- Siento mucho si estoy siendo demasiado dura, Esme, pero no hay otra forma de decirlo. Sé que no debo seguir condenándolos por lo que hicieron en el pasado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hay una parte en mí que aun no confía en ustedes y que me dicta ser precavida hasta la medula. Soy madre, y creo que tú me entenderás a la perfección, y sabes que una madre es capaz de proteger a sus hijos a toda costa, por lo que no voy a permitir que nadie los lastime ya sea física, emocional o psicológicamente sin importar si son ustedes o si son los Volturri.

- Aun no sé si el que ustedes se queden un tiempo aquí sea buena idea ¿sabes? Aun tengo mis dudas acerca de todo esto.- seguí hablando después de un pequeño silencio, mientras veía como mi niña hablaba con Alice, totalmente entusiasmada.- No son solo mis sentimientos los que estarían en juego si llegara a pasar algo, sino que también estarían los de mis hijos. Por lo que entiende si me encuentro un poco recia a que los niños se involucren con ustedes, tengo que tomar las precauciones necesarias para que ellos salgan lo menos perjudicados posible. Y por eso te aviso de una vez: más les vale tener cuidado con lo que dicen o hacen porque si ellos llegan a salir lastimados en el proceso, no seré responsables de mis propios actos ¿entendido?

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, cariño.- dijo apretándome la mano, dándome una sensación de confort.- Se lo que es querer proteger de todo mal a tus hijos, Isabella, yo fui madre muchísimo antes de que Carlisle o los chicos llegaran a mi existencia, por lo que no te culpo al mostrarte algo protectora con lo que respecta a los niños. Pero debes de creerme, cuando te digo que no volvimos para perjudicarte o herirte de nuevo, sino todo lo contrario. Cometimos muchos errores en el pasado y, lo hemos pagado de diferentes maneras, pero también hemos aprendido de esos errores. ¿No crees que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad?

Inmediatamente supe, por el tono que utilizaba, que la palabra "todos" no se refería a la familia Cullen, en general, sino que hablaba de alguien en especial.

- Es cierto que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, Esme, pero no todos merecen una tercera. Lo que merecen esas personas es una buena patada en el trasero para alejarlos de tu vida.- mire a Esme, la cual estaba anonadada por la respuesta.- Se que tienes buenas intenciones y quieres que Edward y yo nos reconciliemos como pareja pero será mejor que dejes de intervenir entre nosotros, simplemente porque ya no hay un nosotros, y dudo mucho que lo haya en un futuro…

-Bella pero si tan si quiera le dieras una oportunidad, como a nosotros, veras que realmente esta arrepentido, que en verdad nunca quiso dejarte…- me interrumpió suplicándome con la mirada.

- ¿Quien te dijo que los perdone?, No te confundas, Esme, solamente aprendí a domar mis demonios. El hecho de que ustedes estén aquí, no quiere decir que los haya perdonado por completo y que todo volverá a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Si están aquí es porque no quise que Félix, Demetri, Alec y Jane se quedaran ya que ellos tienen otras ocupaciones y tienen un deber con el clan. Pero, sobre todo, porque no quería que los niños regresaran a Italia antes de tiempo, si no aceptaba la oferta de Carlisle sabía muy bien que Jane y Félix me iban a obligar a volver a Italia con los niños para que estuviéramos más seguros y ellos pudieran mantenernos vigilados. Y aunque me he acostumbrado a vivir ahí y he llegado a tenerle algo de cariño, sé que hay la mínima posibilidad de que los niños empiecen antes de tiempo su entrenamiento y en poco años, los pondrían en las filas para mandarlos a misiones. Y aunque estaría peleando junto a ellos y protegiéndolos, no podría soportar el hecho de que su infancia y adolescencia se viera interrumpida por todo eso. Ellos tienen derecho a una vida normal sin importar que sean mitad vampiros o tengan poderes sobrenaturales, al fin de cuentas son solo niños.

- Lo entiendo, Carlisle me hablo acerca de ello anoche. Y por lo que me conto, sé que la vida de un integrante del clan Volturri es muy exigente y agotadora. Pero volviendo al tema ¿no crees que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para limar las asperezas y así poder comenzar de nuevo?

-Alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez:" Hay dos cosas que no se olvidan en la vida: andar en bici y la primera vez que te rompen el corazón".- dije mirándola seriamente, como nunca en mi vida pensé verla.- Y si te soy sincera, todavía no puedo olvidar todo lo que paso entre nosotros. No es que sea rencorosa, los he perdonado a cada uno de ustedes, incluso a Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que los quiera de nuevo en mi vida. He tenido un largo y duro proceso de recuperación, Esme, y aun no sé si este preparada para convivir con ustedes las 24 horas del día. Con el paso de tiempo, conforme me fui recuperando, como se va fue recuperando mi corazón y alma, me fui volviendo muchísimo más calculadora y un poco más precavida con respecto a mis relaciones personales…

- Se a lo que te refieres, cariño.- me interrumpió dándome una palmadita en la espalda.- pero a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos, ya que al mismo tiempo que te proteges del dolor, te estás protegiendo de la única cosa que vale la pena, cariño: Amar. Y una vida sin amor, no es vida.

- Amor hay en todos lados, Esme, no solo el amor de pareja es el que cuenta. Yo amo a mis hijos, Esme, y ellos me aman a mí, y creo que es el único tipo de amor que necesito en mi vida, en este momento. Sé que no es lo mismo.- dije rápidamente al ver que iba a replicar.- pero ellos siempre serán mi prioridad y estarán por encima de cualquier pareja sentimental que llegue a tener.

-Pero Bella tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz…

- Yo ya soy feliz, Esme.- la interrumpí.- A veces puedes tener un final feliz, sin tener a un príncipe azul a tu lado ¿no lo crees?

- Isa.- nos interrumpió Heidi impidiendo que pudiera contestarme.- Sera mejor que vayas ahora mismo a arreglarte, ya es casi hora de que ustedes se vayan.- dijo señalándome el reloj ¡Dios pero ya era tardísimo!

- ¡Oh my Dios! Alexander baja inmediatamente a desayunar, Heidi ¿podrías hacerle algo rápido para que no se vaya con el estomago vacío y algo para el almuerzo mientras me voy a cambiar?.- dije mientras me apuraba subiendo las escaleras

- Espera, Bella, tengo que hablar contigo un minuto.- grito Alice mientras le daba la niña a Emmett y me seguía por las escaleras.

- No tengo tiempo, Alice.- dije mientras entraba a mi armario, el cual estaba hecho un completo desastre por obra y gracia del pequeño demonio llamado Alice Cullen. Pero tendría que preocuparme de esto después, ahora necesitaba vestirme y llevar a Alex a la escuela en un tiempo record, ya en el camino llamaría a Hannah para decirle que llegaría un poco tarde. – Lo que quieras decirme, tendrá que esperar hasta la tarde. Ahora no tengo tiempo.

- Pero esto es súper importante Bella.- dijo mientras me quitaba la bandolera y tomaba a la pequeña Hikari. Una vez que estuve con las manos desocupadas, tome lo primero que encontré en el suelo pero antes de que pudiera ver si quiera que era, Alice me arranco lo que tenía en las manos y me entrego un hermoso vestido color turquesa, con mangas ¾ estilo campana, acanalada en el cuello, con una pequeña apertura en la espalada y con una falda arriba de la rodilla estilo campana, cortesía de Alice + Olivia, junto con unos zapatos de tacón corrido, altos, de correa, con un estampado de serpiente de la misma marca. Mire inquisidoramente a Alice, pero ella siguió ofreciéndome las cosas. No muy convencida tome las cosas y me vestí inmediatamente. Al levantar la mira, vi que me tendía un cinturón color coral y un hermoso collar de flores. Al verme el espejo, el conjunto no quedaba nada mal, aunque claro estábamos hablando de Alice Cullen.- Queríamos saber, Esme y yo, si podíamos empezar con los arreglos del cuarto de los bebes.

- ¿Comó? - dije mirándola por el reflejo del espejo, mientras me peinaba y maquillaba a la velocidad de la luz.

- Esme y yo estuvimos hablando anoche y nos dimos cuenta que los niños necesitan su propio espacio y por dicha razón queríamos saber si teníamos tu permiso para remodelar el cuarto que esta a lado del tuyo para adaptarlo a sus necesidades.

-¡Cierto, el cuarto de los mellizos! ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? - grite recordando que tenía que empezar con las renovaciones lo antes posible. Mire escéptica a Esme y a Alice, las cuales me miraban ansiosas esperando mi respuesta. No tenía nada de malo que las dejara participar en esto ¿o sí? - Esta bien, chicas, tienen carta blanca para hacer lo que quieren pero por favor, nada extravagante, ¿vale?

- ¡OH BELLA, VERAS QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS! Ya lo veras tengo tantas ideas para la habitación, será tan….- grito Alice saltando de un lado con la bebé, la cual también gritaba, reía y aplaudía junto con ella.

- ¿Mamá?- vi como se asomaba el pequeño Alexander por la puerta del armario.- ¿Ya nos vamos? Solo tenemos 15 minutos para llegar.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda.- grite buscando mi bolso desesperada

-Mamá dijo mierda, mamá dijo mierda.- empezó a cantar Coraline junto con Emmett, el cual había escogido ese preciso momento para entrar a la habitación- ¿Qué es mierda, tío Emmett?

- Mierda es…

- Es una mala palabra que ni tu ni tu hermano deben de decir.- interrumpí a Emmett antes de que le dijera algo. Aproveche el momento y cambie de tema dándole un abrazo y beso de despedida.- Pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, cariño. No quiero que a Esme, Heidi o a Alice me digan que dijiste una mala palabra o que no comiste tus verduras o hiciste una travesura ¿entendido?

- ¿Ya te vas?- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza y empezando a llorar.- No quiero que te vayas, mami, quiero que te quedes y juegos conmigo, mis tías y la abuela.

- Mamá, ¿ya? Tenemos que salir en este momento si no quieres que llegue tarde a la escuela.- la interrumpió Alexander algo desesperado mirando la escena. Así que ignorando los gritos de Coco, les di un beso y abrazo de despedida a ella y a los mellizos y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal con Alexander de la mano.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de repente. Y frente a mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos, el protagonista de mis sueños y mis pesadillas, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Buenos días, Bella, Alexander.- apareció Carlisle de la nada, saludándonos a mí y a Alex mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenos días Carlisle, Edward.- dije saludándolos tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible. Tenía que ir aprendiendo a contralar mis nervios, ya que no reaccionar así cada vez que lo veía. Y más si se iban a quedar una larga temporada.- Siento mucho no poder recibirlos como se debe pero se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

- ¿No quieres que los lleve? - dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros.

- Mamá ya vámonos, voy a llegar tarde y la maestra no me dejara entrar ¡Anda vamos!- dijo Alexander mientras me jalaba de la mano hacia las escaleras, alejándome de ellos.

- Pero Bella no puedes irte sola.- dijo Edward alarmándose.- Ni tu ni el niño pueden estar sin seguridad, Victoria está ahí afuera…

- Esperen ¿Quién es Victoria? ¿Mamá de que están hablando?- lo interrumpió Alexander mientras nos miraba a Carlisle, a Edward y a mi intercambiando la mirada.

-Por lo menos deja que Alice o Jasper o Rosalie o Emmett te acompañen- dijo Carlisle.- O por lo menos si no quieres que te acompañen a ti deja que cuiden de Alexander y se queden de guardia en su escuela para que no haya ningún inconveniente que podamos lamentar después, ya sabes que dice el refrán: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar"

Me quede perpleja con las últimas palabras de Carlisle, ya que él tenía toda la razón. No porque yo no quisiera que estuvieran detrás de mí, no podía dejar a mis hijos sin seguridad.

- Esta bien, dile a cualquiera de los cuatro que vaya a esta dirección.- saque un bolígrafo y un papel de mi bolso, y apunte la dirección del colegio, entregándoselo a Carlisle. Y antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa- Con respecto a mi seguridad, no tienen de que preocuparse, yo voy a estar bien. Al final de todo, soy una Vulturri y se cómo cuidarme las espaldas.- dije dejándolos ahí parados.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras con Alex en brazos y entre al estacionamiento. Subí a Alex a la parte trasera de la SUV, acomodándolo bien y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad. Al montarme y arrancar el carro, el silencio reino el ambiente durante todo el camino hacia el colegio. Mire por el retrovisor a mi pequeño, el cual miraba el trayecto pensativamente: demasiado tranquilo, demasiado serio.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?¿Por qué tan callado?.- pregunte después de unos minutos pero no recibí respuesta alguna, lo cual me preocupo. En ese momento llegamos al colegio, pero a ver que todavía teníamos un poco de tiempo, me pase a la parte de atrás para hablar cómodamente con Alex.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Me preocupa el hecho de no saber qué es lo que está pasando, mamá. Me preocupa el no poder protegerte a ti o mis hermanitos. Me preocupa el hecho de que ellos estén aquí y que ninguno de mis tíos, con excepción de mi tía Heidi, o mis abuelos estén con nosotros para protegernos de lo que sea que está pasando. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que el haya regresado por ti y que quiera alejarte de nosotros.- dijo mirando al fin, con los ojos llorosos.- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, mamá.

- ¡Ohh, cariño, esas son tonterías! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Pues es lo más lógico, mamá.- dijo desesperándose.- ¿Por qué otra razón regreso sino es para llevarte con él y su familia lejos de nosotros, lejos de tu verdadera familia? Él no tiene ningún derecho a regresar y lavarte la cabeza de todas esas dudas, cuando él fue el responsable de todo el sufrimiento que has pasado. No tiene el derecho de ni compartir el mismo espacio que tu ni si quiera de respirar el mismo aire que tu. El y su familia deberían de agarrar sus cosas y largarse de aquí.

- Hey tranquilo, Alexander…

- No, no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que él y su familia nos dejen vivir en paz, hasta que no dejen a mi familia en paz.

- Alexander deber de entender que ellos no vinieron para alterar nuestras vidas, ellos vinieron para protegernos y ayudarnos…

-¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA! Ellos lo único que quieren es llevarte con ellos, lejos de nosotros. Y yo no voy a permitirlo, no voy a permitir que te alejen de nuestro lado y tampoco permitiré que destruyan mis sueños y los de Coraline en el proceso.- dijo enojado, saliendo inmediatamente del coche y azotando la puerta en el proceso.

_**Edward POV**_

"_Soy una Vulturri__" "__Soy una Vulturri__" "__Soy una Vulturri__" _esas palabras invadieron poco a poco cada rincón de mi cabeza, carcomiendo por dentro. Es algo que debía de ir asimilando, porque lo quisiera o no ella ya no era una Swan sino una Vulturri, un miembro del clan Vulturri.

-Ven.- dijo Carlisle tomándome por los hombros.- Será mejor que entremos y veamos si Esme o las chicos necesitan algo.

- Claro.- dije entrando y cerrando la puerta. Al voltear, casi tropiezo al sentir como dos bracitos me agarraban las piernas, inesperadamente. Baje la mirada y me encontré al pequeño Kyoshi tratado de llamar mi atención agitando sus manitas. Lo tome en brazos y pronto me encontré entablando una conversación donde él me respondía por medio de balbuceos y me daba, de vez en cuando, unos besos muy babosos, sacándome una sonrisa.

-¿Kyoshi? ¿Kyoshi?.- empezaron a gritar desesperadamente desde la cocina.- ¡Oh mi Dios! Pero si aquí estas.- en eso salió Heidi por la puerta de la cocina, quitándome al niño de los brazos. Pero ni si quiera me había quitado al niño por completo cuando este comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.- Esta bien, está bien, vuelve con ese intento de adolescente al cual consideras un padre.- dijo regresándome al niño. Bastante molesta, subió las escaleras como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiera. Mire bastante preocupado a Carlisle, el cual me miraba de la misma manera.

-Toma.- dije dándole el pequeño a Carlisle.- Si vamos a convivir juntos una buena temporada, será mejor que hable con ella de una buena vez. Y usted, jovencito, será mejor que no llore ni haga ningún berrinche mientras yo no estoy ¿vale? Que no tardo –me dirigí al pequeño al ver que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar y como si me pudiera entender, dejo de hacer pucheros y empezó a balbucearle a Carlisle, el cual asentía o negaba diciendo "Ajam" "Muy bien" "Claro" "Por supuesto", mientras este se dirigía a la cocina.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, subí las escaleras dispuesto a poner de una vez por todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba claro que no éramos del mismo equipo y ni si quiera nos simpatizábamos, ya que ninguno quería que Bella se quedara con el otro el equipo. Pero si teníamos un objetivo en común, que era el proteger a Bella y a los niños de Victoria, y desaparecer a esa perra de la faz de la tierra. Por lo que teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo en donde estableciéramos reglas para poder llevarnos bien y trabajar en equipo, más que nada por el bien de Bella y los niños.

Cuando llegue a lo alto de las escaleras, no sabía a dónde dirigirme ya que podía estar en cualquier parte de la casa. Pero inmediatamente, los acordes de guitarra inundaron el ambiente, por lo que seguí la música hasta encontrarme en un cuarto bastante grande, elegante y moderno. Por la decoración y las fotos, supe que era de Isabella, ya que era demasiado serio para una niña de 4 años y muy femenino para un niño 7 años. Entre con cuidado, estudiando el lugar y buscando a Heidi pero en mi camino algunos cuadros llamaron mi atención. Las fotos reflejaban a Bella y a los niños en diferentes lugares del mundo, haciendo diferentes actividades. En muchas de ellas aparecían solamente ellos tres o solamente los niños riendo a la cámara. Aunque en algunas otras también aparecían con alguno de los Vulturri, en especial con Heidi y Félix, aunque este último aparecía más que la primera, cosa que no me gustaba para nada.

-Ha de ser un golpe muy fuerte para ustedes los hombres darse cuenta que no son el centro de todos nuestros problemas ¿no es verdad?- dijo Heidi sobresaltándome. Al voltear, ella estaba mirándome fijamente, recargada sobre el marco de lo que parecía ser un armario con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Perdón? no te entendí.- dije dejando el cuadro sobre uno de los buros.

- Me refiero a esto.- dijo acercándose a mí y tomando un recuadro donde salían Bella, Félix y los niños sonriendo felices a la cámara, y acercándomelo a la cara.- Me refiero a que ha de ser un golpe muy fuerte para ti, el que Bella ya no coma de tu mano.

- No sé qué quieres decir con eso, Heidi. Pero me da gusto que Bella haya seguido con su vida y, sobretodo, sea muy feliz con los que participan en ella...

-¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué? ¿Crees que por ser bonita no me gira la ardilla? ¿Por qué no dejas de darle vueltas y te imaginas que lo tengo y bastante grande y me hablas directo al chile? …

-Basta, Heidi.- la interrumpí harto de sus estupideces.- Yo solo venia a proponerte un acuerdo temporal de paz mientras compartíamos el mismo espacio-temporal pero es imposible el si quiere intercambiar una palabra contigo. Yo no sé que tienes contra mí y mi familia, nunca te hemos hecho nada a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos

- ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE TENGO CONTRA TI Y TU FAMILIA? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Por favor, Cullen, pensé que tu estupidez tenía límites, pero por lo que veo tus dimensiones son mundiales. Así que te lo explicare lenta y detalladamente: Puede que no me hayas hecho nada a mí directamente pero a un integrante de mi familia sí, y con mi familia, Cullen, nadie se mete.

-No sé de quién demonios me estás hablando, ¡no hemos pisado Italia desde hace siglos!- grite desesperado.

- ¡Estoy hablando de Bella, imbécil! ¡DE BELLA! Y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú o alguien de tu familia venga y mande a la borda todo lo que ella ha avanzado y ha trabajado para poder seguir adelante, solo por su pinche egoísmo. No voy a dejar que vengas y la llenes de dudas cuando, por fin, ha alcanzado algo de estabilidad en su vida. Y no me pongas esa cara.- dijo acercándose más.- Porque no creas que soy pendeja, tengo oídos por todos lados, aparte de un instinto muy fregón y chismoso que me permite adelantarme a las cosas antes de que sucedan, y sé muy bien que tu no solo estas aquí para defenderla de la pinche loca que está detrás de ella, sino que también quieres conquistarla de nuevo. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: cuando las cosas no se dan, no se pueden forzar, así que ya deja de hacerlo y acepta la realidad, por más que te enfurezca. A ver dime ¿qué le pasa a ese vació y podrido corazón que nada lo llena?, ¿para que regrese a arruinarle la vida a alguien que ya se la había arruinado anteriormente…

- ¿Ya terminaste de escupir todo tu veneno?.- la interrumpí bastante enojado. Llegado a este punto, me valía un cacahuate si Heidi era mujer y merecía mi respeto, no iba a permitir que me ofendiera a mí y, mucho menos, a mi familia. Pero lo que menos le iba a permitir es que se metiera entre Isabella y yo, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.- Te voy a decir una cosa, Heidi, a mí este veneno ya no me hace, ya he tenido bastante y hasta me he hecho inmune. Y me vale madres, lo que pienses tú o lo que piense tu "supuesta" familia, la única persona que me importa lo que tenga que decir es Isabella, y ella será la que dicte el veredicto final. Si ella no me quiere y quiere que me largue, lo hare pero si decide darme una segunda oportunidad, no tengas duda alguna de que la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, porque la amo y no la perderé de nuevo.

- Mira nada mas, el macho alfa queriendo mostrar su poder ¿Hasta dónde vas a querer llegar Cullen para poder marcar tu territorio en donde no debes? Seamos sinceros, ni si quiera te importa Isabella, porque si en verdad te importara sabrías lo que es mejor para ella y la dejarías vivir en paz y no tratarías de envolverla en tu red de mentiras como lo hiciste hace algunos años…

- ¿Mentiras?¿De qué mentiras estás hablando? Yo nunca…

- ¡Por favor, Cullen, a mi no me vengas con mentiras, que yo las invente! Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero, ella me lo conto todo, palabra por palabra. Nos dijo como la engañaste, como la envolviste en tus mentiras y te divertiste jugando con ella como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, que podías mover a tu antojo. Y que al final, cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, tú sacaste el cobre y le dijiste que tú no le convenías a ella, que tu mundo no era para ella, que tu no la querías cerca y, lo peor de todo, no la amabas…

-¡Pero si esas fueron mentiras! ¡Puras mentiras piadosas! Era por el bien de Bella, ella era humana y corría peligro con nosotros. No podía dejar que pasara otro accidente y, en esta ocasión, las cosas terminaran peor para ella. Las mentiras piadosas son buenas cuando son por una buena causa.

- ¡Eres un pinche cobarde! Como puedes justificarte cuando la dejaste completamente destrozada. Y para colmo, no solo fuiste un cobarde sino fuiste un completo estúpido garantizándole que las cosas iban a ser como si nunca hubieras existido y que ella podría retomar su vida normal. No se te ocurrió la posibilidad de que eso fuera imposible para ella ¿no lo captas? Ella no es una puta computadora, la cual puedes formatear y dejarla como nueva.

- Ya lo sé, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber creído que ella me iba a poder olvidar como si nada hubiera pasado. Si hubiese sabido que las cosas iban a terminar así…

- ¿Sabes qué? Cállate, es mejor callar, cuando no se tiene nada interesante que decir. Y de tus estupideces, imbécil de primera, ya he tenido suficiente el día de hoy. Así que te lo dejo bien claro ni me jodes, ni te jodo. Este es mi territorio, Cullen, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se viene a miar en él.- dio la vuelta y se metió al armario, en el cual empezó a ordenar todas las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

- Pues vete haciendo a la idea, de que ha llegado un nuevo clan a tu territorio y somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por conseguir nuestro objetivo. Solo danos tiempo y veras como Isabella termina perdonándonos y regresando con nosotros a su verdadero hogar, que es con nosotros.- dije tomándole la mano y volteándola para enfrentarla cara a cara.

- ¿Quieres que te de tiempo? ¿Que mas quieres que te de? ¿Las nalgas? ¿Me las rasuro y te las doy?.- soltó sarcásticamente mientras se soltaba de mi agarre.- ¡A ver! intento de adolescente puberto, si piensas que vas a recuperar a Bella de la noche a la mañana y serán felices para siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas, estás muy equivocado. Mejor tú vete haciendo a la idea de que ella nunca volverá a ser tuya. Has perdido tu oportunidad, te tardaste más que dos viejas en el mismo baño en darte cuenta de la pendejada que habías hecho y, ahora, tendrás que vivir con eso el resto de tus días.- en eso abrió un compartimiento especial de donde saco un bulto color negro pero al desenrollarlo y extenderlo me di cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que una capa, una capa que tenían todos los miembros de los Vulturri.- Y esto.- dijo acercándose con la capa.- es un recordatorio para que te des cuenta que Bella, no es cualquier vampiro perteneciente a cualquier clan, ella pertenece al clan de los Volturri, su destino está con nosotros, y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Pues no me daré por vencido, Heidi. Ni tu ni tu familia ni esta capa me intimidara lo suficiente para que cambie de idea con respecto a Isabella. Hace cuatro años no luche lo suficiente y la perdí, y ahora, que por fin la he encontrado de nuevo, no me daré por vencido, por lo que luchare hasta mi último aliento.

- Pues prepárate para la batalla Cullen porque nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos sin luchar…

- Pero antes, debemos de arreglar un asunto pendiente: Victoria. No podemos declararnos la guerra cuando hay una vampira que nos las ha declaro a ambos clanes primero, metiéndose con una de las personas que más nos importa. Por lo que te propongo un acuerdo temporal de paz.- dije mientras le quitaba la capa y la doblaba, poniéndola en su lugar. Durante unos cuantos minutos, Heidi se me quedo mirando buscando alguna respuesta o que se yo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Cullen.- dijo suspirando, bajando claramente la guardia.- Este acuerdo solamente durara hasta que la tal Victoria salga de nuestras vidas. Tienes un punto a tu favor al decir que se han metido con personas que ambos queremos y por lo tanto estamos dispuestos a proteger a toda costa. Por lo tanto, creo que soy capaz de soportarte y convivir contigo por su bien. – dijo volviendo a su tarea de arreglar el armario, evitándome olímpicamente. Como ya había logrado lo que tenía en mente, decidí alejarme de ella y dejarla en paz, ya que no tenía caso que me quedara ahí.

**Heidi POV**

Al terminar de hablar, o más bien de oír sus estupideces, me voltee dispuesta a seguir arreglando el desastre que la carita de caricatura japonesa había hecho en el armario de Isabella. Guarde con mucho cuidado la capa de Bella, objeto que representaba que ella era un miembro oficial del clan Vulturri. Siendo sinceros había pensado que enseñándosela a Edward "Imbécil" Cullen, este se daría cuenta que la batalla que él nos estaba declarando ya la tenía perdida antes de que si quiera comenzara. Pero tenía que reconocer que ese hijo del mal, tenía carácter y le había valido madres mis palabras. Por lo que era necesario que pidiera refuerzos.

Al oírlo salir de la habitación, inmediatamente saque mi celular, busque el numero y pulse "Llamar". Ahora estaba más que claro que Edward no solo había regresado para proteger a Isabella y luego irse tranquilamente por la puerta de entrada. El muy hijo del mal quería reconquistarla ¡RECONQUITARLA! Pero si creía que le iba a dejar fácil, estaba muy equivocado. Una cosa es que estuviera de acuerdo con el pacto de paz temporal entre nosotros con el fin de proteger a Isabella y los chicos de esa loca; pero era otra muy diferente si creí que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ese cabeza de zanahoria ideaba un plan para llevarse a Isabella de nuestro lado. Isabella era una Vulturri, un miembro especial de nuestro clan, no solo porque era una gran persona que tenia un increíble potencial para cambiar a las personas sin que ella se diera cuenta sino porque ella tenía un gran poder, poder que era muy bien apreciado entre nuestro clan. Contando también, que ella tenían una gran influencia sobre los niños y si ella se iba, cuatro chiquitines con grandes poderes, también se irían.

Tenía que informar inmediatamente a mis señores de la situación pero sobretodo, informarle a una persona en especial. Después de dos segundos, contestaron del otro lado.

-Sera mejor que lo que me tengas que decir sea importante, Heidi, que estamos muy ocupados por acá.

- Creo que a ti, de todas las personas que están ahí, en este momento, le interesara lo que tengo que decir.

- Escúpelo, Heidi, que estamos ocupados.- dijo Félix, algo desesperado, mientras se oían algunos gritos del otro lado de la línea.

- Al parecer, el pequeño Cullen tiene otras intenciones con nuestra querida Isa…

- ¡No esperaba menos de él! Como las ratas: no saben esconder el hedor de su larga cola.- me interrumpió bastante enojado.

- Pues será mejor que te apures y vengas a reclamar lo que es tuyo, querido, porque de lo contrario, nuestra pequeña Bella se te ira de las manos.

- Eso sobre mi cadáver.- y colgó.

_**Sorpresas, sorpresas jajajaja ¿Podra Bella superar lo sucedido con los Cullens? ¿Podrá algún día perdonarlos? ¿Qué es lo que Heidi trae entre manos? ¿Por qué llamaría a Félix? **__**Todas estas preguntas serán resueltas en nuestros próximos capítulos, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que siguen molestándose en leer mi fic a pesar de que luego tarde milenios en actualizar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**_

_**Les mando todo mi amor **_

_**SDK**_


	8. Reconciliation

_**Edward POV**_

Salí de la habitación todavía pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Heidi. Definitivamente la había subestimado, bueno, siendo sinceros, no solo a ella sino a todo el clan Vulturri. Estaba claro que no iban a soltar tan fácilmente a Bella, no solo porque ella fuera miembro del clan y tuviera grandes poderes, sino porque en verdad la querían ¡Por Dios la querían! ¡Los Vulturri querían a Bella! Nunca pensé que eso fuese física o emocionalmente posible para ellos, no veía la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran tener algún sentimiento dentro de ese frío corazón, que se ha ido enfriando cada vez más a lo largo de los años. Y el hecho de que Bella y los niños hubieran encendido aunque fuera una llamita en ellos, era increíble. Tenía que contarle todo esto a Carlisle, inmediatamente.

Estaba a mitad de camino a las escaleras, cuando de la nada salió Coco de su habitación, bloqueándome el paso.

- Hola.- me saludo, parándose frente a mí, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca.- Tú eres Edward ¿es cierto?

- Sí, yo soy Edward, mucho gusto en conocerte, Coraline.- dije agachándome a su altura, dándole mi mano, a la cual ella respondió tomándola y haciendo una reverencia, como toda una princesa.- ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ¿No deberías de estar en la cama?

- Sip, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Mira.- me dijo sacudiendo su pie izquierdo aun enyesado y poniendo mi brazo sobre su frente.- Mi pie ya no me duele, y ya no tengo fiebre.

- Pero aun así, Coco.- dije tomándola en mis brazos y llevándola a su cama.- Acuérdate que el doctor Cullen dijo que tenías que estar en reposo completo para que no volviera la fiebre y pusiera sanar tu pie por completo. Además si se entera tu madre que la has desobedecido, se pondrá furiosa…

- Pero me aburro.- dijo haciendo un puchero.- Y no me gusta estar solita aquí arriba, mientras todos están pasándosela bien abajo.

- Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo.- dije sentándome a su lado.- No es como si me necesitaran ahí abajo.

- ¿Sabes? Mi mami me ha hablado de todos ustedes.- soltó de repente, poniéndose de rodillas a lado de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿En serio? - dije totalmente sorprendido, tratando de mantener la calma, y no entrar en estado de shock, por lo que me acababa de decir. Bella ¿les había hablado a los niños de nosotros? ¿Qué les habría dicho? ¿Serian cosas buenas o cosas malas?

- Si, mi mami siempre me contaba anécdotas de ti y de tu familia, sobretodo de la tía Alice y del tío Emmett, cuando era una bebé y me arrullaba por las noches. Siempre me contaba de las bromas que le hacia el tío Emmet, y de cómo siempre terminaba roja como un tomate, totalmente avergonzada. También me contaba como la tía Alice, la llevaba por horas al centro comercial en contra de su voluntad, haciéndola caminar por horas por todo el lugar buscando el conjunto adecuado, o de cómo la trataba como a una muñeca, arreglándola por horas. O de cómo…

- Y ¿recuerdas todo eso de cuando eras tan solo una bebé?- la mire sorprendido.

- Si

- Pero cómo es posible que…

-Como sabes, mi hermano y yo no somos como la mayoría de los niños, ya que tenemos una parte de nosotros que es diferente, al ser mitad vampiros. Por dicha razón tenemos una mejor retención de las cosas y una mejor noción de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor desde que nacemos, aunque muchas veces no sabemos ni lo que es. Es por eso que necesitamos a alguien con nosotros, en nuestros primeros años de vida, para que nos muestre el mundo.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, abrazando a su muñeca, muñeca que, por cierto, le había regalado Félix.- Es por eso que mi mami, mis abuelos y mis tíos son muy importantes para nosotros. Y sé que no te caen bien ni mis tíos ni mis abuelos- dijo mirándome seriamente.- pero creo que no deberías de juzgarlos de antemano, ellos han sido muy buenos con nosotros, a pesar de cómo empezó nuestra relación. El abuelo Marcus es el que siempre ha cuidado de nosotros y ha visto por nuestro bien, por lo que él no dejaría que nos pasara algo a mi mami o a nosotros, así que no tienes de nada de qué preocuparte. Ellos poco a poco han ido adaptándose a nosotros y han llegado a aceptarnos como parte de su clan…

- Pero aun así me preocupa, pequeña, amo demasiado a tu madre, y me preocupa...

-Pero a pesar de que la amabas la dejaste, haciéndole mucho daño a mi mami. Por lo que no entiendo, porque te vienes a preocupar hasta ahora.- me interrumpió, cruzando sus bracitos.- ¿Por qué crees que mi hermano no le gusta que estés aquí? Mi hermano no soporta ver a mi mami triste y tú siempre fuiste la razón de su tristeza, es por ti por quien lloraba todas las noches cuando nos íbamos a dormir y por quien se deprimía siempre que veía algo que hacía que los recordara.

- Lo siento, pequeña, yo nunca pensé que llegaría a afectarle tanto mi partida a tu madre.- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Pero, sabes, a pesar de todo, yo no te odio.- me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.- porque a pesar de todo lo que sufrió mi mami después de tu partida, yo agradezco el que te hayas ido.- alce la cabeza anonadado ¿en verdad había dicho eso?- Si tú y tu familia nunca se hubiesen ido, ella nunca se hubiera cruzado con nosotros y, por lo tanto, no sería nuestra mami y estaríamos vagando solos por el mundo ¿sabes?

- Me alegro que al menos alguien de nosotros sea feliz con esta situación.- dije sincero, revolviéndole el cabellos.

- Tú y tu familia me caen muy bien, Edward.- dijo lanzándose a mí y abrazándome, cosa que me agarro completamente desprevenido.- Y aunque ya tengo una familia y quiero mucho a mis abuelos y mis tíos, me gustaría tener una familia como mis amigos de la escuela. Una familia con un papá, una mamá y unos abuelos y tíos que no estén viajando por el mundo o que estén escondidos en un palacio subterráneo ¿me entiendes?

- Claro que te entiendo, cariño, pero eso lo tienes que hablar con tu mami…

- Y como se que ustedes quieren mucho a mi mami.- siguió hablando como si no la hubiese interrumpido.- y la quieren de vuelta. Te ayudare a conquistar de nuevo a mi mami, bueno solo con una condición. De lo contrario, no te gustara tenerme del otro lado, Edward,…

- Espera.- dije interrumpiéndola de nuevo, anonadado con sus palabras.- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo sabes que quiero conquistar a tu mamá de nuevo?

- Recuerda que tengo un poder: mimetismo, por lo que cuando estoy contigo puedo leer tu mente y cuando estoy cerca del tío Jasper también puedo sentir tus emociones, por lo que no es difícil de adivinar que aun quieres a mi mami como hace 4 años.

- Así que ¿quieres ayudarme?- pregunte sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero una familia de "adebis", quiero un papi con el cual celebrar el día de los papis, o unos abuelos que no estén todo el tiempo escondidos y ocupados tratando de gobernar al mundo o unos tíos que estén tan ocupados que no puedan ir a jugar conmigo en el parque, quiero una familia como todos los niños, y también la quiero para mis nuevos hermanitos.- dijo lanzándome una enorme sonrisa.- Además porque mi mami es todo lo que tengo y lo que más quiero en el mundo, y por eso quiero que sea feliz. Y aunque diga que es feliz solamente con nosotros, yo sé que no lo es, yo se que aun se sigue sintiendo triste porque le falta algo en su vida, y ese algo, son ustedes. .- dijo bajando su carita, mirando sus manitas, obviamente triste

- ¿Y dices que tienes solo cuatro años? - dije alzando su barbilla, dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas, para levantarle el ánimo.

- Tengo cuatro y medio para ser exactos.- me corrigió devolviéndome la sonrisa

- Pues con tan solo cuatro años y medio eres muy madura para tu edad, cariño. Hablas con tanta madures y sensatez que me sorprende, ya ni Emmett que tiene varios siglos podría hablar como tú lo has hecho.- rio por la comparación, lo cual me alegro.

- Pero me harías un favor.- asentí, inmediatamente, haría cualquier cosa por esta niña.- si mi mami se llega a enamorar de ti de nuevo, por favor te lo suplico, no nos apartes de su vida. Creo que mi hermano y yo no soportarías que nos abandonaran de nuevo, y yo no quiero que mis nuevos hermanitos pasen lo mismo que Alex y yo pasamos.

- Hey hey, no tienes de que preocuparte, cariño.- dije acomodándola en mi regazo y abrazándola fuertemente, al oírla sollozar.- Yo nunca le pediría a Bella que se deshiciera de ustedes, nunca le pediría algo tan cruel.

- Entonces si tú llegas a casarte con mi mami ¿te puedo llamar papi? - dijo mirándome a los ojos, esperanzada.

- Por supuesto, cariño, por supuesto.- dije volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente.

**Bella POV **

Cansada, voltee mi silla y mire por la ventana desde mi lugar de trabajo. Todo Nueva York iba adquiriendo vida conforme sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte e iba dando paso a la noche, dando lugar a una de las vistas más bonitas de todo el día, era tan única e impresionante que hasta te llegaba a quitar el aliento. Muchos se quejaba diciendo que el ruido de la ciudad los estresaba o les molestaba pero para mí era diferente, el ver a la gente yendo de un lugar a otro u oír el estruendo de la ciudad, me hacía darme cuenta que había vida allá afuera tratando de sobrevivir. Que la vida seguía a pasear que mi corazón había dejado de latir, que el mundo seguía girando a pesar del que el mío se había parado y que el tiempo no se había visto afectado a pesar de que todo para mi había cambiando.

Gire de nuevo, recorriendo con la mirada a mi oficina. Esta era moderna y simple, sin muchos muebles, solamente los estrictamente necesarios. Que junto con lo blanco de las paredes, le daban al lugar un ambiente pacífico y tranquilo, perfecto para trabajar. A mi lado derecho tenía un gran librero pegado a la pared con varias divisiones donde tenía varios libros, premios y fotografías de mi familia, y el cual rodeaba la puerta de entrada y seguía hasta el final de la pared. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, en forma de L, colocado bajo la ventana, el cual seguía hasta mi pared trasera, al igual que la ventana. Del mismo lado, pegado al armario se encontraba mi escritorio en forma de L, el cual seguía, en este caso, hacia enfrente. Encima de este solo se encontraba, mi MAC y dos lámparas en cada esquina. Bueno sin contar los miles de papeles y formatos que tenia encima. _**(N/A: como sé que soy pésima para describir XD les he puesto la imagen en mi perfil) **_Mire de nuevo los papeles, tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo pero al parecer mi cerebro no quería colaborar, aun tenía todas los hechos girando por mi cabeza.

La puerta se abrió azotándose estrepitosamente, entrando Alexander corriendo hacia mí y aventándose en mi regazo dándome un fuerte beso y abrazo, los cuales regrese con mucho gusto. Detrás de él, entro Hannah y para mi sorpresa, detrás de ella venían nada más y nada menos, que Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

-Lo siento mucho, Srita. Vulturri, les dije que estaba ocupada pero...- dijo Hannah matando con la mirada a los Hale.

-No te preocupes, Hannah, sabes que para mis amigos y mi familia nunca estoy ocupada.- la interrumpí tratando de tranquilizarla. Hannah más que mi ayudante personal, era también mi mano derecha, mi asistente y, por supuesto, una de mis más cercanas amigas. A Hannah la llegue a conocer durante mi estancia con los Vulturri, ella era la asistente personal de los Vulturri, y había llegado a suplir a Gianna, la antigua asistente de los Vulturri, después de que esta fuera asesinada por no cumplir con las expectativas de los maestros, ya que al igual que Gianna, el sueño de Hannah era llegar a ser parte de la guardia Vulturri. Ella fue de gran ayuda durante nuestros primeros meses en el castillo, ya que nos ayudo a adaptarnos, a los niños y a mí, tanto al lugar como a la forma de vida de los Vulturri. Esto hizo que poco a poco nos volviéramos más cercanas y por ende, nos convirtiéramos en grandes amigas. Los niños, al igual que yo, habían llegado a encariñarse de tal manera de que la consideraban como parte de nuestra pequeña familia.

De esta forma, cuando había decido mudarme a América, y los Vulturri me dieron a elegir a un acompañante, la elegí a ella. Al principio, fue desconcertante para ellos ya que Hannah era una simple humana pero ella tenía mi entera confianza y, sobretodo, los niños la adoraban. Por lo que decidieron convertirla por medio de Alexander, para que pudiera convivir con los humanos pero a la vez nos pudiera proteger en caso de que lo necesitáramos.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- grito mirándome como si estuviera loca. Inmediatamente recobro la compostura y miro a los Hale.- Lo siento, no suelo perder la compostura de esa manera. Pero es que…

- No tienes de que disculparte, no es que seamos muy amigos de tu patrona pero podríamos considerarnos cercanos a ella.- dijo Rosalie tomando asiento frente a mi.- Así que ya habiendo establecido nuestro parentesco, crees que ¿podrías dejar a solas?

- Claro ¿No se les ofrece algo? ¿Alguna bebida, algún aperitivo? – me miro preguntándome en silencio, si no necesitaba su ayuda, su apoyo o su presencia. Negué disimuladamente para solamente ella me viera.

- No querida, así estamos bien

- Entendido, si me disculpan.- dijo saliendo de la oficina todavía desconcertada

- Así que ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño? - le pregunto a Alexander mientras este sacaba sus libros de la mochila, poniéndolas en la otra esquina, encima de mi escritorio.

- Muy bien, mamá.- dijo sacando su libro y cuaderno de historia.- Hoy empezamos a ver la Guerra Civil Estadounidense y me han dejado escribir un ensayo donde tengo que relatar lo sucedido como si yo fuera un soldado durante esa época. A mí me toco ser un soldado del Ejercito Confederado, así que tengo que hacer una investigación profunda. Lo más probable es que le llame a alguno de mis tíos para ver si alguno de ellos me puede ayudar…

-Ese no es un tema…algo avanzado para tu edad.- lo interrumpió Jasper, mirándolo bastante sorprendido.

-Sí, pero Alexander va adelantado unos cuantos cursos, por su gran capacidad intelectual.

- ¡Ohhh! Entiendo, los beneficios de ser un vampiro.- dijo sonriéndole a Alexander, lo cual me desconcertó, ya que nunca había visto a Rosalie sonriendo.- En ese caso, porque no le pides ayuda a Jasper.- dijo Rosalie señalándolo, este a su vez veía y escuchaba atentamente a mi hijo.

-¿Jasper? - pregunto mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarle a Jasper?

- Mayor Jasper Whitlock, Alexander.- respondió Jasper alzando la barbilla e inclinándose a nosotros, saludándonos al estilo militar.- A la edad de 17 años, participe en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, convirtiéndome en poco tiempo en el Mayor más joven del ejercito sureño.

- ¿A los diecisiete? ¿Cómo es posible eso?.- dijo Alexander abriendo los ojos sorprendido por aquella declaración.

- A Alex le encanta la historia.- le dije a Rosalie, mientras veía como Jasper le contaba su historia a un muy atento Alexander.- Cuando vivíamos en Italia, Alex se entretenía escuchando, todos los días, durante horas a Aro relatarle acerca de los inicios de nuestro raza y como es que fue evolucionando a través del tiempo. Por lo que desde entonces, Alex ha sido amante de la historia tanto de los vampiros como la de los humanos.

- Entonces ¿me puedes ayudar en mi ensayo? – me interrumpió Alex mirando a Jasper completamente anonadado, y fue, en ese preciso momento al ver su cara, que supe que Jasper se había ganado a Alex.- Seria estupendo poder oír la historia de alguien quien lo vivió en carne y hueso.

- Por supuesto, jovencito, sería un todo honor para mí.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces porque no van a un lugar más privado tú y Jasper para que puedas hacer tu entrevista con toda la calma del mundo, Alexander.- le dijo Rosalie mirándolo dulcemente, cosa que me sorprendió en ella.

- ¿Mamá?-me pregunto dubitativo, pasando la mirada entre Rose y yo. Al parecer no le gustaba la idea de dejarme a solas con algunos de los Cullen, ya que seguía sin confiar en ellos. Pero vi en su mirada las ganas que tenia de ir con Jasper para poder así oír su historia.

- Tranquilo, cariño. Sal y pregúntale a Hannah si hay alguna sala vacía para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.- No estando completamente seguro de dejarme a solas con Rosalie, Alexander tomo sus cosas y salió de la oficina de la mano de Jasper.

- No tienes de que preocuparte por el niño.- dijo Rosalie viéndose las uñas.- Esta completamente seguro con Jasper. Desde lo ocurrido en tu cumpleaños, ha aprendido a controlarse mejor, lo que paso en esa ocasión solo fue un accidente…

- No estoy preocupada por eso, Rosalie, se que Jasper es completamente capaz de controlarse frente a Alex, e incluso con Coco o los gemelos.- dije volviendo a mi trabajo.- Además Alex sabe defenderse y si pudo con Jane y Alec, creo que también es capaz de encargarse de Jasper, en cualquier situación.

- Cierto. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora eres toda una Vulturri, nuestra pequeña humana de apellido Swan ha desaparecido para convertirse en una hermosa y deslumbrante…

- Agradezco que hayas traído a mi hijo sano y salvo a mi trabajo, Rosalie, pero en este momento, tengo mucho trabajo y varios pendientes que hacer antes de volver a casa. Así que te agradecería si…

- Entiendo perfectamente, ahora eres toda una profesional con varios pendientes y todo lo que conlleva.- se burlo Rosalie levantándose del asiento.- Pero antes de irme, tengo algo que decirte...

- Tienes.- mire mi reloj.- veinte minutos antes de mi próxima sesión.- dije apagando la computadora y poniendo en orden unos cuantos papeles.

- Tranquila, lo que te tengo que decir no te va a quitar mucho tiempo.

- Adelante, soy toda oídos.- le dije ofreciéndole asiento.

- Solo quiero decirte que estoy profundamente orgullosa de ti y estoy muy feliz por lo que has logrado, Isabella.- dijo dejándome pasmada. En verdad, Rosalie Hale ¿había dicho eso?- Se que te sorprende mi declaración, y más cuando en el pasado nunca tuvimos una buena relación. Pero déjame decirte que yo nunca tuve nada contra ti…

- Espera ahí, Rosalie.- dije enderezándome en mi asiento.- No puedes decir que no tenias nada contra mí, cuando era evidente el odio que me tenias…

- No era odio, Bella, eran celos.- dijo mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Celos? ¿Celos de mí? ¿Por qué diablos sentirías celos de mí? Cuando está claro que la más hermosa de las dos, eres tú.- exclame sorprendida por su declaración.

-Porque tú eras lo que yo deseaba ser con todo mi corazón: un ser humano.- la mire fijamente, y ahí, en ese momento vi reflejado en sus ojos, lo que nunca creí ver reflejado en sus ojos: tristeza.- Para que me puedas entender mejor, debes saber un poco mas de mí. Yo nací en Rochester, Nueva York, el 10 de octubre de 1915. Yo pertenecía a una familia de clase medio- alta. Vivíamos con lujos y comodidades a tal punto que la "Gran Depresión" solo era un mito para nosotros, ya mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco, por lo que le dejaba muy buenos ingreso.

-"Yo era muy guapa y me agradaba que me alabaran mi gran belleza, ya sabes lo típico de una joven veinte años. Aprovechando esta situación, un día, mi madre me vistió para que fuera a entregarle a mi padre el almuerzo en el trabajo, allí fue cuando conocí a Royce King II, alias mi peor pesadilla. Inmediato se interesó por mí y me empezó a cortejar mandándome una rosa todos los días, lo cual para mí era bastante emocionante, es decir, ¡el hijo del dueño del banco se había fijado en mi! Sin embargo mi relación solamente se basaba en la atracción física por parte de él y por el dinero por parte de mía, lo cual fue mi peor error. Como es lógico, empezamos a salir como algo mas y un tiempo después me pidió matrimonio, pero no porque me amara sino porque yo era la perfecta muñeca que él podría presumir ante sus amigos"

-"Una semana antes de su boda, una tarde a finales de abril de 1933, visite a mi mejor amiga, Vera, que tenía una hermosa familia y un marido que la quería de verdad. Fue durante esa visita cuando caí en cuenta de la falta de amor existente entre Royce y yo, y que yo también quería eso en mi vida, no quería una relación basada en la superficialidad sino en sentimientos verdaderos como el amor y el respeto. Por eso decidí hacer un cambio en mi vida y hablar con Royce, pero cuando volvía a casa, ya de noche, me encontré a mi prometido bajo una farola en el parque cerca de mi casa en compañía de cuatro amigos y todos increíblemente borrachos. Cuando me vio Royce se acerco a mí, y empezó a presumir mi belleza de forma desagradable, como sí fuera objeto de su propiedad; en respuesta a una pregunta que hizo un amigo de él sobre mi belleza, uno de sus amigos dijo: "Es difícil decirlo... Está totalmente tapada". Entonces Royce exclamó: "¡Muéstrale tú aspecto, Rose!" y acto seguido me desgarró la chaqueta para mostrar parte de mi cuerpo a sus amigos. Royce y sus amigos me violaron de forma brutal, las heridas que me causaron eran tan graves hasta el punto en que ellos me creían muerta. Los cinco hombres se marcharon riéndose a carcajadas y bromeando sobre que Royce debería buscarse otra novia, a lo que él respondió entre risas que antes debía aprender a ser paciente dando a entender que no había podido esperar a la boda para acostarse conmigo. El maldito bastardo.

"Mientras agonizaba en la fría noche deseando morir, Carlisle me encontró y me llevó su casa. Luego una intensa batalla entre él y Edward, decidió transformarme para convertirme en la compañera de Edward, aunque todo fue en vano, ya que Edward no me consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva o interesante para andar conmigo, lo que fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo. Poco tiempo después de mi transformación decidí encargarme de esos bastardos por lo que mate a Royce y a sus amigos por lo que me hicieron, por lo que me quitaron. Mis deseos de casarme y tener una familia se esfumaron como un soplido. Todos mis sueños y mis ilusiones me las arrebataron en una sola noche, lo cual fue muy duro de superar, Bella. Tuvieron que pasar varios siglos para hacerme a la idea de que nunca iba a poder tener una familia con el amor de mi vida, o que nunca iba a poder envejecer junto a él viendo a nuestros nietos crecer.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.- Ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a la idea, cuando de repente entraste tú con tus mejillas sonrojadas, con tu corazón latente y tu humana fragilidad, recordándome todos los días, todo lo que no podría tener nunca.

- Es por eso que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu relación con Edward o a que te convirtieras, tú merecías algo mejor Bella.- continuo.- Tu merecías tener todo aquello que se nos fue privado tanto a mi y a Edward, por el simple hecho de ser humano. Nosotros no teníamos el derecho de quitarte algo a lo cual estabas destinada.

-Se que ustedes tenían buenas intenciones y querían lo mejor para mi, pero al fin y al cabo era mi decisión, Rosalie, y por más que tú y Edward quisieran que yo siguiera siendo humana, yo quería otra cosa.- la interrumpí bastante serie.- Reconozco que tienen un punto, no lo voy a negar, pero yo soy la responsable de las decisiones que tomo y a mí me correspondía elegir mi destino, sin que ustedes dos decidieron por mí.

- Lo sé, hasta ahora lo entendiendo, y es por eso que te quiero pedir una disculpa. Pero ve el lado bueno, al final no conseguiste solo tu transformación sino que también saliste ganando una hermosa familia, compuesta ahora por cuatro hermosos pequeños.- dijo ella sonriéndome con un cierto matiz de tristeza, mientras miraba una foto donde estaban Coco y Alexander riéndose, con sus caras manchadas de helado.- Y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, ya que a pesar de todo lo que te hicimos has salido adelante con la cabeza en alto.

- Gracias, Rosalie.- dije dándole una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos.- Y también agradezco el que te hayas sincerado conmigo.

- Era lo único que podía hacer después de tantos años de hostilidad por mi parte. Además como vamos a convivir bajo el mismo techo, durante tiempo indefinido, creí que sería mejor que ambas empecemos de cero para una mejor convivencia.- extendió su mano, a la cual me le quede mirando por unos cuantos segundos.

- Me parece que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no lo crees?- dije levantándome, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Todos?.- dijo Rosalie mirándome burlonamente.

-No empieces tú también, Rosalie.- dije sentándome de nuevo y tomando unos papeles de una de las gavetas.

-No te preocupes, Bella, que yo no pienso interferir entre mi estúpido y deprimente hermano y tú.- dijo sentándose también.- Creo que el necesita un escarmiento por todo lo que te hizo pasar.

-Hey, quien dijo que yo le estaba dando un escarmiento…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- entro corriendo Hannah.- ¡Ohh, lo siento! No pensé que aun estuviera aquí, señorita Hale. Sera mejor que…

-No importa, Hannah, no tienes de que preocuparte.- dije mirando el reloj, levantándome y agarrándo mis papeles del escritorio.- Dile al Consejo Administrativo que solo me den…

- No, no es eso, ya le dije al consejo que tenias un asunto personal que atender y que posponías la junta para mañana.- dijo mirando seriamente a Rosalie.- Lo que venía a decirte es que la señorita Li, se ha ido, ha abandonado el proyecto…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha abandonado el proyecto?- dije totalmente shockeada.- ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Te dijo porque lo ha abandonado?

- He tratado de comunicarme con ella, pero solo me contesta su buzón de voz. Dios, Isabella, que vamos hacer, solo faltan tres meses para…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- grite nerviosa, tratando de buscar una solución, ahora no solo tenía que protegerme de Victoria, estar al pendiente de Alex y Coco, decorar la habitación de los gemelos, encargarme de los Cullen y de una muy traviesa Vulturri, sino que también tenía pocos días para encontrar y contratar a un planificador de eventos para que terminara lo que la señorita Li había empezado y no quedar en ridículo ante la empresa y el mundo de la farándula.

-¿Pasa algo malo?.- dijo Rosalie mirándome con preocupación.-

- Nada en lo que usted pueda ayudar, señorita Hale.- dije mirándola despectivamente.

-Como debes de estar enterada.- dije tomando la palabra.- cada año la revista Vanity Fair, para celebrar la entrega de los Oscares, hace una fiesta después de la entrega, en donde asisten miles de celebridades de todo el mundo de la farándula…

- Por supuesto.- me interrumpió.- Alice y yo hemos ido a un millón de esas fiestas. Es uno de los mejores eventos que se realizan después de la entrega…

-Pero ahora resulta.- la interrumpió Hannah.- que el éxito de este magno evento, el cual, efectivamente, es considerado como de las mejores celebraciones pos-Oscares, se está viendo amenazado debido a que nuestra planificadora de eventos nos ha abandonado a tres meses de la celebración del evento.

- Ohhh, ya entiendo

-No, no entiende, señorita Hale.- dijo de manera despectiva.- Este evento es de suma importancia para la revista, si no sale como se espera, la señorita Vulturri tendrá muchos problemas y rodaran muchas cabezas en la oficina. Y no solo eso…

-¡Hannah! – Alce la voz mirándola seriamente, a lo cual ella respondió girándome los ojos.- tienes que tranquilizarte y controlarte, ¿vale?

-Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, lo que necesitan es una organizadora de eventos…-dijo Rosalie mirándonos pensativa.

-Creo eso es más que obvio, señorita "me acabo de dar cuenta del problema".- susurro Hannah pretendiendo que revisaba unos papeles, aunque Rosalie y yo la alcanzamos a oír claramente.

-¡Hannah!.- gesticule mirándola reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo en voz alta mirándome inocentemente.- No he hecho nada malo.

-Olvídalo.- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.- Pero si, Rosalie, necesitamos una organizadora de eventos en la brevedad posible y cuanto antes.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo mirándome pensativamente.- Alice y yo podríamos encargarnos de los preparativos, ella tiene mucha experiencia en el campo y yo tengo algunos contactos en la industria que podrían hacernos el favor de conseguir lo que falte.

-¿En serio?- dijimos al mismo tiempo Hannah y yo, sorprendidas por el ofrecimiento..

- Claro, sería un placer ayudarlas. Además no tenemos nada que hacer…

- Espera.- la interrumpí.- ¿no estaban inscritos en el colegio o algo así?

- Si, pero decidimos que lo mejor era salirnos y enfocarnos en ti y en los niños, ya sabes para que no haya ningún problema.

- ¿Problema? ¿Por qué habría de haber algún problema? ¿De qué está hablando?- dijo Hannah enderezándose y poniéndose alerta. Lo que me recordaba que se me había pasado el pequeño detalle de comentarle lo sucedido

-Rosalie, crees que nos puedas dejar a solas un momento.- dije volviéndome a sentar mientras Rosalie salía de la habitación.- Sera mejor que te sientes, Hannah, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¡QUE HORROR!- grito Hannah una vez que le hube contado los recientes acontecimientos desde el accidente de Coco hasta el enfrentamiento con los Cullen y los Vulturri.- Pero Coco ya está mejor ¿no?

- ¿Crees que hubiese dejado sola a mi hija si creyera que no estuviera bien de salud?- dije bastante enfadada, a lo que Hannah solo levanto las manos murmurando un "yo solo decia".- Cuando me fui ya estaba mucho mejor, aparte Esme se quedo a cargo de ella y los gemelos y confió plenamente en ella.

-No puedo creer, que hayas dejado entrar a los Cullen a tu vida, después de todo lo que te hicieros.- dijo mirándome reprobatoriamente.- Pero en fin y al cabo es tu vida, y tu sabes lo que haces, así que respetare tus decisiones aunque no me gusten.- sonreí ante su respuesta. Es por eso que amaba a esta mujer, ya que era la única que me dejaba ser.-Además tenemos que enfocarnos en algo más importante, tenemos que buscar y detener a esa perra, la tal Victoria, cueste lo que cueste, antes de que les haga algo a ti o a los niños.

-Lo sé.- dije girándome hacia la ventana.- pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que ella de indicios de que estar aquí en Nueva York, mientras tanto, lo único que podemos es esperar.

_**Listoooooooo! Se que tarde una eternidad en terminar este capi, pero entre el cambio de universidad, el acoplarme a ella, tareas y exámenes, se me fue el tiempo y, lo mas importante la inspiración. Así que les pido disculpas :P**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi :D Los rete quiero y gracias por seguir leyendo**_

_**Atte.**_

_**SDK**_


End file.
